Contaré hasta seis mil y aún más
by Leneasha
Summary: Desde que vio por primera vez sus ojos hace seis mil años supo que tal vez la peor parte de su castigo no sería pasar toda la eternidad en el fuego del infierno sino más bien sería el estar cerca de ese ángel y no poderlo tener...
1. Chapter 1

Desde que vio por primera vez sus ojos hace seis mil años supo que tal vez la peor parte de su castigo no sería pasar toda la eternidad en el fuego del infierno sino más bien seria el estar cerca de ese ángel y no poderlo tener porque Crowley sabía muy bien de qué manera actuaba el Todopoderoso cuando se le traicionaba, él tiempo atrás había escarmentado en carne propia la furia de aquel ser que cruelmente lo castigo solo por hacer en aquel entonces lo que ahora los humanos hacen con premura cada día de su existencia hasta que mueren; "preguntar", ¡Sí! En algunas ocasiones él había cuestionado a Dios y a sus compañeros ángeles con la inocencia que caracteriza a un niño pequeño, si ese fue su pecado ¿Por qué nadie lo detuvo?, si el Todopoderosos era tan amoroso como solían decir los querubines y los serafines porque no le explico con delicadas palabras que cometía un error al cuestionar. Crowley había pensado que sus preguntas no le causaban daño a nadie porque desde la cuna le habían explicado con hermosos relatos lo que significaba la palabra lastimar así que dentro de su entendimiento comprendía que no había agraviado a alguien ni mucho menos había deseado ser como Dios, a él le encantaba ser un ángel, ser parte de la creación del universo, dejar su marca en las hermosas constelaciones donde crecían las nebulosas esas que pinto junto a los demás con un hermoso color rojo en las orillas para que fueran las más destellantes de todo el cosmos y que los humanos se asombraran cuando las pudieran observar. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho mal?, Una y otra vez se preguntó después de su caída mientras elevaba su cara a lo alto mirando al cielo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ahora ojos amarillos que se asemejaban más a los de un reptil que a las estrellas, quiso que Dios le contestara aquellas preguntas con su corazón latiendo rápidamente angustiado y su garganta llena de suplicio, supo entonces lo que era el dolor para después con el pasar del tiempo reconocer el hambre, la sed, la angustia y el desasosiego, pidió miles de veces perdón arrodillado sollozando en silencio aun con las quemaduras en su espalda ardiendo como huella de lo que había pasado con él y todos los demás ángeles que ahora eran demonios y quienes parecían más enojados que dolidos. Crowley por desgracia lo entendió después de caer por que el Todopoderoso estaba tan enojado y es que ellos sus ahora compañeros si deseaban ser igual que Dios, se habían cansado de estar atrás de él querían tener conocimiento y poder ilimitados entonces fue cuando Crowley se dio cuenta amargamente que él solo había sido un daño colateral, un ángel el cual fue llevado entre los pies de los otros caídos, comprendió también que Dios no lo escucharía más porque ahora Satán y los demás demonios serian su familia una que no pidió pero a la cual se tendría que adaptar.

Y aunque el tiempo ya había pasado después de esa gran guerra cuando Belcebú les comunico que alguien debería de subir a la superficie a tentar a la nueva creación del Todopoderoso su podrida alma no pudo evitar sentirse viva de nuevo hacia muchos años que no veía la luz del Sol para ser precisos desde que Satán se implanto en el subsuelo escondiéndose de Dios como una alimaña por esta razón la piel de Crowley se había vuelto blanca como la de los muertos ya no tenía ese delicado color rosa que la hacía ver viva además su cabello liso que antes era sedoso y que tendía a adornar con flores y coronas de oro se había quebrado convirtiéndose en una maraña reseca la cual a veces peinaba con sus dedos cuando nadie más lo veía aunado a todo esto con el paso del tiempo Crowley olvido un poco como eran las estrellas aunque a veces cuando se sentía demasiado nostálgico intentaba recordarlas navegando por su memoria la cual poco a poco de su mente iba borrando aquellos recuerdo y era entonces cuando sentía miedo de nuevo, sentía temor de que por fin se volviera demonio completamente, que la fe que aun guardaba su corazón se evaporara tal cual lo hacia el agua en los pequeños charcos por culpa del Sol. Esa fue su razón más poderosa por la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a ofrecerse como voluntario a la tarea tan especial que Satán les había encomendado y aunque al principio muchos dudaron de él algunos otros lo vieron como una prueba de su lealtad hacia el señor de los infiernos.  
– Te he visto Crawly – esa era Belcebú quien se acercaba a él después de que lo aceptara para que llevara a cabo ese encomendamiento – Mirando al cielo aún – al demonio no le sorprendía aquellas palabras sabía muy bien que lo vigilaban más que a los nuevos reclutas.  
– Mi señora que cosas dice – la verdad era que el pelirrojo aunque no quisiera había ido perdiendo aquella inocencia que como ángel tuvo alguna vez siendo reemplazada por las características que una serpiente poseía dando como resultado un demonio inteligente, doble cara, adulador, astuto y él cual no dejaría que descubrirán que aun poseía un corazón con un poco de esperanza.  
– Basta de reverencias, recuerda Crawly que nosotros ya no tenemos un lugar haya arriba – pero aun así aunque aquel demonio se hincara ante la presencia de Belcebú esta no confiaría totalmente en él por la sencilla razón de que los dos eran de la misma estirpe – Las estrellas ya no son nuestras – aquella frase tan cruda que hizo borrar la sonrisa de la cara de la serpiente era lamentablemente verdadera porque Dios había borrado la gran mayoría de aquellos cuerpos celestes creados por los ahora demonios cuando fueron desterrados.  
– Mi lugar es junto a usted mi señora – "aunque anhele regresar al cielo" a Crowley le hubiera encantado decir aquellas palabras aunque si lo hubiera hecho Belcebú sin duda cruelmente le respondería que su alma estaba tan quemada que era igual al color negro de sus alas con las cuales ya no podía volar por que le dolían como si estuvieran completamente rotas.

Así fue como el día llego y Crowley salió a la superficie como una serpiente negra con vivos rojo de ojos amarillos que serpenteaba ágilmente por el Jardín del Edén hasta que encontró a su víctima la siempre hermosa Eva la cual estaba cerca del árbol del fruto prohibido mirándolo con curiosidad, el demonio conocía ese sentimiento que se albergaba en la mente de la primera mujer que piso la Tierra y esa sería la luz de su faro en donde sembraría el deseo por desobedecer las reglas que el Todopoderoso les había dado así que arrastrándose un poco más se levantó para poder estar más cerca del oído de aquella mujer y comenzar a susurrarle palabras de incertidumbre que se instalaron en su mente como el virus de alguna enfermedad esparciéndose hasta su corazón donde disiparon cualquier remordimiento que Eva pudiera tener al desobedecer a Dios logrando con ello llevar a cabo su encargo a la perfección. Para Crowley aquello marcaría un antes y un después por que sabía que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad por más mínima que fuera de volver a hablar con el Todopoderoso, pero a cambio podría quedarse en la Tierra como un enviado del infierno que sembraría cualquier pecado entre la humanidad la cual sería la creación más preciado de Dios en el futuro según las palabras de Belcebú, así podría ver las estrellas y las constelaciones de nuevo tal vez ya no sería parte de su creación pero sabía que gracias a los humanos volvería ver a aquellos cuerpos celestes que ahora ante sus ojos se ocultaban por la luz tan brillante que el Sol irradiaba desde lo más alto del cielo el cual había sido creado por el Todopoderoso hace mucho tiempo atrás incluso antes de su nacimiento. Admiraba por igual manera toda la vegetación y fauna que sus antiguos compañeros hicieron, sin duda el Edén estaba lleno de vida así que mientras esperaba las ordenes de su señora Belcebú decidió recorrer el lugar como una serpiente para no levantar alguna sospecha de los ángeles que custodiaban la gran muralla que protegía el jardín.

Tal vez abrían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando Crowley cansado de arrastrarse volvió a su forma humana para poder ver una vez más el cielo ya que como serpiente no podía elevar la cabeza, quería que su blanca piel tomara un poco de los rayos de Sol para ver si podía adquirir aunque fuera algo de color así que busco un claro dentro de tantos árboles para asolearse, dando con aquel lugar a unos metros de distancia casi junto a una pequeña cascada, Crowley se sentó sobre el pasto y levanto su cabeza relajando sus músculos, miro después de un rato a su alrededor localizando el agua cristalina de la cascada con sus ojos amarillo pensó que tal vez podría lavarse su cabellos sucio así que sintiéndose un poco inseguro se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta la desembocadura del agua donde era más tranquila la corriente, se detuvo pensándolo un poco hasta que se decidió a meter las manos esperando algún tipo de quemadura pero para su sorpresa no recibiendo nada de eso, solo sintió la frescura de aquel liquido lo cual le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo con un pequeño escalofrió que dio como resultado que sus ojos se humedecieran por la lagrimas que se aglomeraban en ellos pero aun así no lloro solo parpadeo varias veces hasta que la pena desapareció fue entonces que rápidamente sumergió su cabeza en el agua lavando sus cabellos rojos en ella, paso sus dedos entre su melena tallando las raíces con sus uñas negras para después peinar los que ahora eran sus rizos aun sumergido en el agua un poco desasiéndose de los todos los nudos incluso de los más difíciles. Crowley tuvo que sacar su cabeza del agua en repetidas ocasiones para poder respirar hasta que por fin estuvo a gusto con el resultado, fue entonces que dejo que su pelo se secara con el Sol dando como consecuencia una brillando y sedosa melena rojiza de la cual por primera vez estuvo orgulloso de poseer.

Y mientras Crowley seguía peinando su cabello con sus dedos levanto su cara hacia la muralla del Edén viendo en lo más alto de esta lo que sería un ángel de hermosas alas blancas que le lleno de curiosidad por que poseía lo que parecía una espada de fuego tal vez sería un serafín, pero ¿Que hacia un ser tan importante en la Tierra? Ellos solo estaban en el cielo junto a Dios por lo que podía recordar. Ese pensamiento le lleno aun más de duda por lo que decidió subir a aquella construcción como una serpiente ya que sus alas aun no servían. La subida le había costado más trabajo del que pensó así que cuando llego a lo más alto el ángel que antes parecía apacible ahora se notaba preocupado.  
– Todo esto se desinflo como un globo - aquellas fueron sus primeras palabras, su carta de presentación porque simplemente no podía llegar y decir "Mucho gusto me llamo Crawly" eso no era propio de un demonio  
– Si… ¡¿Perdón?! – cuando aquel ángel volteo a verlo un poco exaltado por sus palabras se dio cuenta que la peor parte de su caída era la que vendría a continuación porque en cuando vio esos hermosos ojos azules mirarle con angustia quiso poseer aquel cuerpo con lujuria, con deseo y con algo más, con un sentimiento que ya no podía distinguir.  
– Que todo se desinflo como un globo – con todo el realismo de ese momento Crowley sabía que decía la verdad – Por cierto me llamo Crawly – un nombre que desde el principio supo que cambiara a algo más adecuado que no sonara tan desagradable  
– Aziraphel – dentro de la cabeza del demonio algo había lanzado chispas como queriendo hacer contacto, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes hace mucho tiempo tanto que se le había olvidado de que boca salió pero estaba seguro que de esos pálidos labios que se posaban frente a él como una tentación no había sido.

Crowley sabía que esa fue la última jugada que Dios tuvo en su contra, ¡Vaya! que dejar que él se encontrara con uno de sus guardianes de la muralla, con un ángel que parecía ser o muy rebelde por darle a los humanos su espada de fuego o muy bondadoso tanto que rayaba en lo tonto, ahora si podría decir que el Todopoderoso obra de maneras misterioso tan solo esperaba que ese ángel despintado llamado Aziraphel siguiera a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenas noches soy yo de nuevo tarde, pero segura les traigo este capitulo que es un poco largo pero que sinceramente me encanto escribir. También estoy aquí dejando este mensaje para darle las gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario en el primer capítul****o en verdad se los agradezco mucho como no tienen idea sus palabras y sus consejos así que por favor disfruten la historia, aunque aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá cada semana actualizare sin falta un capítulo o dos dependiendo la situación así que de nuevo gracias y ¡Hasta pronto!**

La vida de un demonio por lo general es aburrida estando casi todo el tiempo bajo tierra no hay muchas cosas que hacer además de preparar los planes de destrucción que tenga el Jefe y dependiendo de la época se podría hablar del trabajo más viejo que los seres de la oscuridad llevan a cabo; recaudar almas humanas para el ejercito infernal que el día del Armagedón pelearía contra todos los ángeles que habitan en el cielo ganando la batalla para poder gobernar por fin sobre la Tierra o según de esa manera tendrían que ser las cosas, pero ante los ojos de Crowley todo se veía más como una especia de historia donde ninguna de las dos partes a ciencia cierta sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar hasta que claro sucediera, así que por lo mientras pensaba pasar un buen tiempo en el jardín del Edén tal como Belcebú se lo había informado después de que su primera misión resultara ser todo un acierto.

– Demonio Crowley – con un tono de voz totalmente irritado como el de alguien que pasa mucho tiempo atendiendo asuntos fastidioso llegaba "el señor de las moscas" que sinceramente tenía un andar que contagiaba la apatía con la que solía existir – Para desdicha de varios aquí has cumplido con tu encargo – la verdad era que no a todos les había gustado que aquella serpiente lograra hacer lo que el señor de los infiernos le pidió con tanto prontitud.

– Para ser un demonio que se arrastra no eres tan mal vicario – con lo que parecía ser un atisbo de sonrisa sarcástica en su podrido rostro Ligur llego a la oficina de Belcebú la cual no era un lugar realmente sorprendente o que llamara mucho la atención es más si Crowley pudiera describir aquel sitio lo haría con el monosílabo "nah" y ya era mucho decir porque del color negro no pasaba además que para ese entonces ni siquiera tenían sillas como propiamente se les conoce actualmente, ni hablar de la luz eléctrica, por suerte los demonios que solo llegaban a ese despacho a dar su informe y después irse mientras que Belcebú los veía sentada desde una simple roca que combinaba mucho con aquella oficina y su estilo tan lúgubre tenían esa habilidad de poder mirar entre las penumbras como los acechadores nocturnos que eran.

Ante tal comentario de tal mal gusto Crowley solo sonrió elevando sus pómulos lo más que podía enseñando una sonrisa por demás hipócrita, es cierto que era una serpiente pero a él en nada le gustaba tener que arrastrarse eso no iba con su personalidad tan arrasadora, no había caído del cielo donde fue un hermoso ser que conocía todas las gamas de los colores que el Todopoderoso invento solo para llegar a lo que ahora conocía como infierno y que le dijeran que cuando visitara a los humanos lo tendría que hacer como una serpiente ¡Ah no! Si él tenía que llevar a cabo un trabajo lo haría a su manera.

– Una horrorosa acción para tu historial Crawly – y como siempre se veía dentro del infierno, si estaba Ligur también se encontraba Hastur con sus ojos tan negros que le recordaban al demonio el universo cuando Dios lo creo, él tenía un vago recuerdo aun de aquella vez que el Todopoderoso lo llamo junto a otros ángeles para que se encargaran de dibujar sobre aquel lienzo los más hermosos cuerpos celestes que los humanos mirarían cuando quisieran hablar con su Omnipresencia.

– Mi nombre es Crowley, Hastur – la serpiente no recordaba el apelativo que Dios le otorgo hace mucho tiempo atrás aunque lo tratara una y otra vez su memoria se iba llenando con nueva información a la cual no le tenía ni un poco de aprecio, por lo que decidió que si no recordaba algo tan apreciado que le dio su identidad como ángel por aquel entonces, él mismo en esta ocasión tomaría esa decisión tan importante y se autonombraría con algo que se ajustara más a su presencia corpórea.

– Vaya maldito confiado – al duque del infierno en nada le agradaba la serpiente él podía oler tenuemente alrededor de aquel demonio lo que los de arriba llamaban fe aunque tal vez era una idea suya no se fiaba del todo, como se lo dijo alguna vez Belcebú parte de la supervivencia en el infierno era no confiar en los compañeros – Veo que disfrutaste muy bien tu pequeña estadía haya arriba, mira hasta el cabello te lavaste – los demonios no hacían eso Hastur lo sabía a ellos les gustaba la inmundicia del infierno, pero ahora el cabello de aquella serpiente se veía tan rojo como el fuego en el que ardieron cuando fueron expulsados del paraíso.

– Solo lo hice para pasar desapercibido, no quería que los ángeles guardianes me descubrieran – restándole importancia al asunto Crowley tomo uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos de la mano derecha sintiendo lo espero que aún era su cabello.

– Como sea, el jefe ha dicho que te quedes arriba por ahora como informante así que vete – esa había sido para Crowley como su recompensa por el trabajo bien hecho, Belcebú sin darle tanto aprecio solo le ordeno a la serpiente que volviera al jardín del Edén donde observaría todo lo que pasaba además claro está de crear problemas para aquellos santurrones ángeles a lo cual la serpiente no opuso resistencia solo salió de aquella oficina no sin antes hacer una reverencia demasiado exagerada hacia su señora quien le restó importancia sacudiendo su mano izquierda para después despedirse de Ligur y Hastur quienes lo miraron con desprecio. El demonio se dirigió hacia la única vía de salida que existía por aquel entonces cuando tenían una pésima administración la cual sinceramente aún continuaba, pero al menos ya no se tienen que aglomerar en un solo punto para salir, Crowley tomo las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia la superficie y con una sonrisa en su cara comenzó a subir escalón por escalón.

Haya arriba las cosas no iban tan bien, por ejemplo Aziraphel había sido regañado de la peor manera cuando Dios se enteró que ya no tenía su espada, el pobre ángel se sintió tan mal con la que sería su primera llamada de atención que le daba el Todopoderoso que opto mejor por caminar en el jardín del Edén para que la vergüenza que sentía se le pasara además que de esa manera podría librarse de Gabriel o Miguel quienes no dejaban de criticarle por perder algo que Dios se había tomado la molestia de crear solo para él. Así que ahora vagaba un poco entre los árboles de aquel lugar mientras veía sus pies y ocasionalmente acicalaba sus alas, una acción que le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo al verse siempre impecable al menos era algo que le quedaba después de pasar una horrible mañana.

– Vaya decepción – el pobre ángel casi sintió que todas sus plumas se caían al asustarse por la voz del demonio quien había siseado un poco mientras tomaba su forma humana.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – fue lo único que pudo responder Aziraphel algo enojado por lo grosero que había sido la serpiente al no presentarse adecuadamente

– ¿Qué sucede estoico ángel? – con una sonrisa burlona el demonio pregunto a su compañero queriendo saber por qué motivo era que se había vuelto tan ruidoso

– Tu presencia perturba este lugar – Aziraphel no era grosero al contrario los modales eran lo primordial para él, pero en esta ocasión aquella serpiente no había llegado en un buen momento

– Es por eso que me mandaron de vuelta – claro que lo regresaron al Edén para hacer un poco de escándalo aunque nunca especificaron que no tenía que involucrarse con los mensajeros del Todopoderoso, bueno tal vez lo hicieron, pero Crowley ya no lo recordaba muy bien

– A qué bien, más problemas – la serpiente pudo reconocer aquel sentimiento que emanaba del ángel, una sensación que él muy bien conocía por que anteriormente ya había recorrido su propio cuerpo sin duda el rubio estaba enojado, ¡Vaya! Algo nuevo en ese lugar para variar.

– ¿Alguien se me adelanto? – con su innata curiosidad el demonio pregunto queriendo conocer que es lo que había pasado para que aquel ser estuviera de esa manera

Dejando salir un suspiro pesado de su boca Aziraphel se calmó un poco antes de empezar a contarle a aquella serpiente sus malestares – Dios… se enteró que perdí mi espada, su espada – con una pequeña pausa dudando un poco de lo que diría o más bien a quien se lo diría, el ángel continuo contándole la verdad al pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de decepción al final.

– ¿Te corrió del cielo? – Crowley conocía lo severo que a veces podía ser el Todopoderoso con sus subordinados así que no le parecía una locura que durante esos días en los que él estuvo en el infierno aquel ángel fuera expulsado, aunque viendo sus alas la posibilidad era mínima

– Algo así – Aziraphel se sentía nervioso frotaba sus manos una y otras vez mientras trataba de no ver mucho los ojos de la serpiente – Me mando a la Tierra para que ayudara a los futuros humanos que la poblarían – para el rubio aquello era un castigo aunque él amara a todas las creaciones de Dios no se consideraba un ángel que estuviera hecho para esa encomienda tal vez alguien más como Uriel sería buena opción, aunque viéndole el lado bueno al asunto como siempre lo hacía con cada cosa mala que le pasaba al menos así Gabriel no estaría molestándolo, ante tal idea Aziraphel sacudió su cabeza queriendo disipar ese tipo de pensamientos deseando que el Todopoderoso estuviera ocupado en algo más para que no hubiera podido escuchar sus razonamientos.

Ante tales palabras Crowley se sintió extraño tenía un sentimiento que no podía interpretar recorriendo su cuerpo humano, debía suponerse que él estaría preocupado o tal vez enojado por no ser el único ser etéreo que podría influenciar en la humanidad, pero nada de eso le llenaba los poros de su piel ni su mente con ideas sobre matar a aquel ángel que empezaba a sacudir su cabeza de manera extraña frente a él, es más si le daban algo más de tiempo podría decir que la idea no le desagradaba del todo ¡Oh por Satán! No, eso no. Tal vez lavarse el cabello en aquella agua del jardín si le afecto en algo.

– Bueno yo no tengo problemas con quedarme entre la humanidad – Crowley deseaba dos cosas llenar su creciente curiosidad viendo que pasaría con la creación del Todopoderoso y complacer todas sus necesidades como demonio

– ¿Qué puede haber aquí de interés? – aun acongojado aquel ángel pregunto incrédulo al demonio

– No lo sé aun, pero los humanos no le pueden fallar a Dios, Aziraphel – si aquel ser omnipresente había decidido dejar vivos a Adán y Eva, la serpiente no dudaba que algo más debían esperar

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio reflexiono un poco la situación tal vez tuviera razón aquella serpiente aunque casi al instante desecho ese pensamiento porque al parecer se le estaba olvidando que hablaba con un demonio – Cra-crawly – con un ligero tartamudeo Aziraphel llamo al pelirrojo quien se veía las alas como buscando suciedad entre las plumas

– Crowley – le reputo la serpiente ante tal error – Ese es mi nombre – y tenía que aprendérselo

– Está bien – tomando un respiro el ángel volvió a intentarlo – Crowley, si tu viniste a tentar y yo a cuidar, eso no nos hace.. – pero antes de tan siquiera pronunciar aquella palabra el demonio continuo por él terminando su frase.

– Enemigos – si lo sabía, pero por el momento no quería ver al rubio como tal.

– Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos platicando? Aquí… en el Edén – que acaso no se daba cuenta que en cualquier momento cualquier otro ángel lo podría ver y lo ¡atacaría!

– Bueno yo estaba curioseando cuando te encontré de repente – la verdad era que Crowley se encontraba admirando las miles de plantas verdes que cubrían casi en totalidad el jardín, las había querido tocar pero dudaba porque pensó que estas se podrían quemar al toque de sus manos así que solo se limitó a observarlas gozando de la intensidad de su color verde – Quise atacarte pero te veías tan preocupado que preferí dejarte con tu tormento – otra mentira más y tal vez podría arrebatarle el título de "Duque del Infierno" a Hastur, él solo quería seguir su camino a la cascada donde la vez pasada se aseo para poder lavar ahora sus alas tal vez así le dejarían de doler.

– Agradezco tu cortesía demoníaca, pero es hora de que te vayas – corriéndolo de una manera educada Aziraphel agito ambas manos delante de él para indicarle al demonio que estaba ocupando mucho espacio además ya no quería más problemas por no poder cuidar bien de la entrada este del jardín.

– La verdad mi trabajo es quedarme así que lo haré – pasando de largo la presencia del rubio siguió su camino hacia aquella cascada dejando detrás de él al ángel quien pudo mirar como las alas del demonio estaban lastimadas desde su base hasta la punta, dejando a la vista las plumas que aún se encontraban quemadas y aplastadas por lo que Aziraphel suponía sucedió cuando lo desterraron. Entonces con pesar ante el doloroso suceso el ángel levanto su mano derecha para poder alcanzar las alas negras de Crowley quien al instante se quejó desapartándose del rubio – ¡No las toques! – le grito la serpiente con una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor que le recorría toda la columna con punzadas

– ¿Por qué aun las conservas? – pregunto Aziraphel dándose cuenta de lo dañada que estaban

– Porque soy el único demonio que tiene alas con plumas – queriendo ocultar las verdad en el narcisismo Crowley no pudo decirle al rubio que las tenía porque quería curarlas para después volar hasta el límite de la Tierra y ver lo más cerca que podía las estrellas. Algo estúpido.

Negando con la cabeza el ángel decidió que su primer milagro como Principado seria curar las alas de aquella serpiente sabiendo que eso era algo que de manera segura estaba prohibido aun así se aventuró a chasquear sus dedos para sanar completamente aquella parte del cuerpo de Crowley, porque pensó que él ya había tenido suficiente tormento con ser un caído además de que algo dentro de su pecho le decía que aquel demonio en lo profundo no podía ser tan malo.

– Listo – pronuncio Aziraphel con una sonrisa triunfante

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué? – el pelirrojo aun no lo distinguía hasta que por inercia movió sus alas mientras movía también el cuerpo buscando a lo que se refería el ángel. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo como cuando el rubio le contó que regalo su espada, al ya no sentir aquel quemante dolor y entonces volteo a ver a Aziraphel quien con una enorme sonrisa le decía todo – Vaya tenemos un ángel rebelde – un gracias era suficiente pero eso no era lo que los demonios hacían

– Se dice gracias – con una mueca de disgusto el rubio se ponía a lado del pelirrojo para después empezar a caminar lentamente seguido de Crowley quien comenzaba a hacerle preguntas.

Tal vez para una persona normal el que pasaran más de tres mil años era una cantidad exorbitante además de que ningún ser humano podría llegar a vivir tanto, pero para dos seres como un ángel y un demonio eso había sucedido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre fugaces encuentros o platicas que por lo regular no duraban más de unos minutos con preguntas básicas; ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? Se fueron acostumbrando los dos a la presencia del otro cayendo casi en la regularidad de verse cada cierto tiempo tomando como ejemplo las sombras de los árboles en el suelo porque aún no tenían conciencia de cómo se mediría lo que ahora conocen con el nombre de horas, solían buscarse sin darse cuenta alrededor del rio donde desembocaba la cascada para limpiar sus alas o en el caso de Crowley su cabello después de que bajara al infierno a dar sus reportes, por lo regular al principio le gustaba asustar a Aziraphel con su forma de serpiente haciéndolo saltar varias veces de la impresión, él terminaba carcajeándose burlonamente por lo ingenuo que solía ser el ángel hasta que por fin este dejo de tenerle miedo.

En uno de sus tantos encuentros acordados el pelirrojo como serpiente llego por la espalda del rubio con toda la intención de seguir sus bromas, se irguió lo más que pudo consiguiendo un tamaño descomunal, empezó a sisear amenazadoramente para que Aziraphel volteara de esta manera él podría fingir que lo atacaría con un veloz movimiento, pero cuando el ángel se giró este abrió sus brazos tanto como pudo y le grito – ¡Así de grande! – lo cual aquella vez desconcertó totalmente a Crowley quien volvió a su forma humana casi de inmediato un poco molesto por fallar.

– ¿Que? – le pregunto queriendo saber a qué se refería

– Eso mide tu boca – el rubio le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa – ¿No te da vergüenza? – dándole a entender que era muy descortés de su parte hacer tal acción. Esa vez el demonio se sintió un poco perturbado por la bondad del ángel quien seguía platicando con él a pesar de bromas sus crueles y de que estuviera prohibido. Crowley deseaba que Aziraphel nunca cayera.

Las horas en el Edén se transformaron en días después en meses terminando en años que fueron los que pasaron unos tras otros por aquel tiempo hasta que la humanidad pudo crear las civilizaciones naciendo en el 3004 a.C la primera de ellas, Mesopotamia, fue cuando entonces Belcebú llamo de nuevo a la serpiente para darles otras indicaciones.

– Iras a ese lugar donde los humanos se reúnen – le dijo con fastidio mientras lo miraba con desprecio algo que siempre hacía con todos los demás demonios subordinados.

– Solo crían ganado y plantan semillas mi señora – de alguna manera buscaba persuadir a su jefa para que lo dejara más tiempo en el Edén restándole importancia a las actividades humanas

– Tu trabajo será tentarlos para que no duren mucho – pero para aquel demonio de alto rango no tenían cavidad las escusas estúpidas

– Hastur hace muy bien ese trabajo – tal vez con un intento más obtendría lo que quería

– Te has adaptado bien Crowley demasiado para mi gusto – le respondió Belcebú a la serpiente con la paciencia que no tenía – Así que viste igual que ellos y has tu trabajo – el pelirrojo solo estaba en la superficie y era por una razón además de observar, tenía que hacer que las personas pecaran dándoles ideas que a los ojos de Dios serian aberrantes así de esta manera ellos conseguirían más almas para su juego final.

– Si mi señora Belcebú – adulador, no había otra palabra que describiera al demonio cada vez que veía a su jefe inmediato, nunca se cansaba de las reverencias aunque en realidad odiara hacerlas.

Así que bajo nuevas órdenes Crowley dejo el jardín del Edén para poder ir a Mesopotamia vestido en un atuendo negro que hacía aún más llamativo su cabello el cual cubría con la misma tela de su túnica, amarrado a su cintura llevaba una trenza hecha de piel curtida de borrego que le ayudaría a sostener en su lugar su vestimenta porque no era como si le importara estar desnudo casi siempre en el infierno estaba de esa manera solo se ataviaba de sus ropas cuando salía a la superficie pero no por vergüenza porque para ser un demonio tenía una figura andrógina que le encantaba como cualquier ser etéreo, la cual podía transformar a la manera que más le gustara aun así tenía conciencia de que los humanos poseían un sentimiento llamada vergüenza que les impedía estar desnudos frente a alguien más. Además, con todo ese tiempo que paso con Aziraphel se dio cuenta que el ángel era un tanto sensible a los comentarios sobre su cuerpo como los humanos, algo que la serpiente no entendía, porque ante sus ojos el rubio parecía el más exquisito manjar que cualquier demonio quisiera devorar y que si lo lograra estaría orgulloso de su triunfo al hacerlo parte del ejercito infernal. El tener un Principado de su lado sería un golpe moderado sabiendo que anteriormente Aziraphel fue un Querubín el cual era el favorito de Dios.

Hace algún tiempo en el cual no se puede ser preciso pero cabe mencionar que era una tarde lluvioso aquel ángel se encontraba acariciando los animales que habitaban en el Edén incluso hasta platicaba con ellos porque eran los únicos seres que no podrían contarle al Todopoderoso las palabras que el rubio les dedica con alegría. Por aquel entonces Crowley gustaba de estar transformado siempre en serpiente para poder dormir a gusto sin que nadie lo importunara pasando desapercibido, optaba por tener la medida de una pequeña culebra totalmente roja para que alcanzara a esconderse entre las raíces de los árboles más grandes del jardín donde siempre había una temperatura fresca y que sus hojas siempre verdes le servían para cubrirse de la lluvia en su totalidad. Fue durante una de sus habituales siestas de la tarde que escucho entre sueños la voz de Aziraphel siempre tan armoniosa y cantarina tararear una tonada que de seguro era parte de esa música celestial que los ángeles en el cielo tocaban sin parar en sus tontas arpas las cuales no dudaba que cuando el también formaba parte del séquito de Dios odiaba tanto como ahora.

El rubio alegremente le decía a cada uno de los animales y plantas que eran la creación más hermosa que habitaba el jardín, se encargaba de acariciarlos, acicalarlos e incluso besarlos, sin duda el ángel ese día estaba demasiado contento lo cual a Crowley le recodaba con un poco de nostalgia que solía ocultar bajo el enojo aquellos días donde con la misma alegría creaba las estrellas y es que esa memoria se negaba a ser borrada por el tiempo a pesar de los miles esfuerzos de la serpiente por eliminar de su mente aquello, solo lograba que los destellos de sus memorias volvieran más fuertes a su cabeza que a veces le dolía horrores y lograba apaciguar estando en el Edén como ahora justo en el momento en que Aziraphel lo encontró, al parecer aquel ángel era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta que se trataba de él, solo comenzó a acariciarlo y a platicar como lo hacía con los demás animales.

– Que pequeña eres – le dijo mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos alzándolo de donde estaba – Hermosa con ese color – pasaba su pulgar por todo su cuerpo haciéndole un poco de cosquillas cuando acaricio su vientre – Me recuerdas a alguien – con una voz tan tranquila que podría arrullarlo Crowley se dejó hacer por esas suaves y cuidadas manos sabiendo que ese alguien era él – También de ese color era el fuego que tenía mi espada, ¿sabes? – el demonio saco su pequeña lengua para poder reconocer el aroma del rubio – Pero la perdí – continuo hablando Aziraphel mientras caminaba por el jardín con la culebra enroscada en sus dedos – Y ahora me degradaron – antes aquellas palabras Crowley elevo su cabeza viendo directamente a los ojos azules del ángel los cuales se entristecieron un poco tornándose verdosos ante la sombra que los árboles ofrecían – Pero bueno aun así puedo seguir haciendo milagros – el rubio elevo su mano más allá de su cabeza y dejo a la pequeña serpiente rojiza en una rama demasiado gruesa indicándole con su dedo que al otro extremo en el tronco había un hueco que podría utilizar cuando lloviera – Mira ahí pequeña, ahí te escondes – para después sacudir su blanca ropa que se había ensuciado un poco al pegar su cuerpo al árbol – Ahora me iré, tal vez pueda ver hoy a un conocido – Aziraphel se despidió de aquella culebra la cual saco su lengua por última vez antes de enroscarse y dormir un poco más hasta que la tormenta que venía cesará. Puede que Crowley merendara con el ángel en un rato, un poco de frutas, pan y leche como a veces solían hacerlo.

A pesar de que aquel conocimiento le serviría mucho de ayuda a su bando no tentaría a Aziraphel, aunque fuera demonio, sabía muy bien todo lo que acarreaba ser un desterrado, conocía el dolor por el que había que pasar cuando se era parte del plan malvado de Lucifer y sabía que el ángel de cabellos dorados nunca se acostumbraría a estar toda la eternidad en esa vida. Por lo que ahora esperaba que su estadía en Mesopotamia fuera rápida para que pudiera volver al Edén, pero para su sorpresa cuando comenzó a estar entre los humanos se dio cuenta que ellos tenían grandes habilidades para crear, para inventar, no era como si Dios los obligara a algo o les enseñara paso a paso las cosas, al contrario ellos mismo llenaban su vida con comodidades, cazaban y sembraban sus alimentos incluso domesticaban algunos animales o tenían otros para producir más comida como las cabras, las cuales de una manera tierna le recordaban con esas pezuñas a su Jefe que le provocaba escalofrías los cuales para un demonio se sentían bien.

Al ver tanta curiosidad y creatividad Crowley comenzó a sentir de nuevo dudas, como sabría si las cosas que estaba haciendo eran correctas y si así fuera, según bajo que reglas neutrales se podría afirmar aquello porque sabía que cada bando tenía su propia manera "adecuada" de actuar, pero en donde quedaba la humanidad que acaso ellos no eran los seres que amaba Dios, entonces por que los dejaría tan indefensos ¿Por el libre albedrío? O solo era una excusa más con las cual se lavaría las manos diciendo que su omnipresencia jugaba al póker en una habitación oscura con miles de probabilidades tanto buenas como malas.

Pero a pesar de eso no podía fallar a lo que el infierno le había pedido así que bajo el creciente desarrollo de Mesopotamia Crowley comenzó a hacer su trabajado, susurrando palabras que se convertirían en ideas las cuales desembocarían en acciones que terminarían en pecados de todo tipo, la serpiente era astuta así que sabía a qué personas tentar, no tuvo que esforzarse tanto los humanos por lo general cuando encontraban algo que les provocara placer seguían haciéndolo hasta más no poder, así fue como el demonio creo el vicio más antiguo que la humanidad ha tenido; el alcoholismo, con un solo hombre de dudosa moral Mesopotamia tuvo suficiente para que después de un tiempo los alcohólicos abundaran, posteriormente de aquel gran golpe del cual recibió muchos halagos en el infierno siguió el siguiente paso, saciar el deseo uno que es tan fuerte como el hambre o como el odio pero igual de efímero como un suspiro; el apetito sexual, que surgió en una mujer de piel trigueña con un hermoso cabello negro largo hasta su ancha cadera la cual movía sensualmente cuando iba a sacar agua de un pozo tentando a todos los hombre hasta hacerlos caer. Así fue como Sodoma y Gomorra se creó.

Tal vez un trabajo bien hecho se aprecia más cuando es duradero, pero para Crowley Mesopotamia no duro mucho algo que le dolió un poco en su podrido corazón humano el cual hipotéticamente no tendría que usar, pero que gracias a la circulación sanguínea lo mantenía tibio en su totalidad dándole movimientos más fluidos no como un cadáver rígido, así que si al menos utilizaría esa forma para caminar entre los humanos quería aprender todo sobre sí mismo experimentando claro sin matarse porque eso generaba mucho papeleo como el que tendría que hacer explicando que Dios mando a Noe a hacer una barca enorme para que él, su familia y unos animales pudieran sobrevivir a una inundación o eso fue lo que le dijo Aziraphel en la mañana.

– ¿Por qué asesinan niños? – el pelirrojo pregunto preocupado por esas cabras bebés que no tenían la culpa de lo que hacían los humanos

– Porque es parte del plan inefable – esas palabras el ángel no las creía del todo, pero tenía que supervisar la obra para que después pudiera subir a esa embarcación como el observador que era

– Supongo que iremos con ellos ¿No? – Crowley no pensaba quedarse ahí y no podía viajar a otro continente donde otras culturas se estaban desarrollando porque al parecer el Todopoderoso tenía cierto obsesión con los locales

– Crawly, perdón Crowley – ciertamente el nombre de aquella serpiente no había cambiado mucho lo que provocaba que el rubio se equivocara constantemente en la pronunciación – Tu… no vas a ir – Aziraphel sintió cierto escozor en su garganta al decir eso

– ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido – Pero somos parte de un equipo – el demonio no quería regresar al infierno hasta que Dios se dignara de nuevo a crear vida con la familia de Noe de por medio

– No, no lo somos – decir aquellas palabras eran una locura, los dos tenían propósitos diferentes ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? – Tu gente te tiene que ayudar – los jefes no podían ser tan malos o ¿Si?

– Sabes que si voy al infierno de regreso no nos veremos después de muchos años cuando ese arco-co… ¡Lo que sea! Salga e ilumine el cielo – por una parte Crowley quería seguir viendo al ángel ocasionalmente y por otra deseaba continuar observando de cerca a la humanidad la cual era para su asombro interesante a pesar de lo patéticos que se veían

– Es un arcoíris y los veremos solo los que estamos en gracia con Dios – no había nada que haría que el ángel cambiara de opinión antes esas reglas que Gabriel le dijo

– Bueno está bien la gracia de lo que sea, pero dime con quien tendrás platicas tan profundas si Noe y su gente no son precisamente tan… buenos para ello – no es que quisiera dar a entender que aquel humano no tuviera conocimientos aunque haya sido tocado por el Todopoderoso, pero tenía que convencer de algún modo a Aziraphel para que lo dejara subir porque no quería obligarlo

El ángel se lo pensó un poco, bueno digamos que no tan poco, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con la creación del Omnipresente no era tan buena idea como Gabriel se lo hizo creer. Gracias a Dios Aziraphel dio su respuesta antes de que Noe quitara las escaleras para poder subir al arca

De acuerdo vamos – fue lo único que dijo el rubio a Crowley para después caminar los dos hasta el arca y poder sobrevivir junto con un unicornio blanco muy hermoso que el demonio se encarga de peinar casi todos los días

Las escrituras hablan de los muchos años que pasaron hasta que por fin los mensajeros del Todopoderoso pudieron desembarcar, pero para aquellos dos el tiempo paso tan rápido entre platicas, comidas furtivas y escapadas para ver el cielo que cuando se dieron cuenta ya había terminado el lapso que Dios le dio a Noe, así que ahora en la que sería su última noche en el arca los dos decidieron dormir juntos en el heno para mantenerse calientes rodeados de los pocos humanos que repoblarían la nueva Tierra. Sinceramente a Crowley le parecía algo familiar la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos y de la cual formaba parte; todos reunidos durmiendo silenciosamente hasta Aziraphel quien no necesitaba hacerlo disfrutaba de cerrar sus ojos perdiéndose profundamente en algún lugar donde tendría sueños hermosos como el ángel que era en cambio él al parecer volvía a tener pesadillas que no lo dejaban descansar así que había optado por permanecer despierto el mayor tiempo posible hasta que su subconsciente dejara de atormentarlo con recuerdos de su caída, tal vez cuando ya no estuviera en aquella enorme arca volverían sus descansos sin perturbaciones, pero por el momento solo se encontraba observando el rostro relajado de Aziraphel frente a él con sus enorme pestañas adornando sus ojos cerrados que eran enmarcados por unas perfectas cejas las cuales eran color negro para su sorpresa contrarrestando con el rubio de su cabello el cual se ondulaba más en las orillas que en las raíces.

Crowley en algún momento llevo su mano hasta el rostro del ángel delineando su mentón sintiendo la calidez de su piel tuvo una epifanía, recordó entonces que en efecto ya lo había conocido antes, solo fue una vez que lo vio en un breve momento estaba a un lado de una luz lo que supuso seria Dios ahí parado viendo con tristeza como eran condenados todos a la expulsión intento incluso detener aquella condena, pero las palabras de Lucifer no ayudaban mucho en aquel entonces solo ocasionaron que el Todopoderoso terminara por lanzarlos al vacío sin dejar que nadie más hablara.

Había una razón por la que los ángeles no lloraban y es que estaban tan llenos de amor que nunca conocerían las desgracias, lo cual es totalmente diferente para los demonios quienes ya no reconocían ese sentimiento con el que fueron creados cuando pertenecían al cielo y no se diga de aquellos seres del mal que nacieron en el infierno sin conocer la gracias de Dios, pero aun así a pesar de todo eso había una cosa que el cómo un demonio podía hacer para deshacerse momentáneamente del dolor; llorar, Crowley podía hacerlo como cualquier otro ser de oscuridad aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no sollozaba así que le pareció sorprendente cuando sintió sus húmedas lagrimas mojar sus mejillas ante el amargo recuerdo de quien era Aziraphel. En ese momento quiso despertar al ángel para darles los gracias, aunque el pobre no supiera porque él lo abrazaría agradecido porque fue el único que lo defendió a pesar de las leyes de Dios, pero eso era algo que un demonio no hacía. En ese momento Crowley reforzó aquella idea de que Aziraphel era un ángel que en verdad fue hecho con amor.

Al día siguiente cuando el Sol por fin salió y Noe ya había hecho el sacrificio que el Todopoderoso tomaría para nunca mandar de nuevo un diluvio, entre las pocas nubes que quedaban se dibujó un arcoíris lleno de colores que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azul y era observado por la serpiente quien desde una montaña no muy lejos del campamento de la familia de Noe platicaba con Aziraphel quien llevaba su típico atuendo que solía usar en el Edén.

Así que eso es un ar-ar… ¿Qué? – Crowley pensaba que Dios era un buen creador cuando se lo proponía, pero sin duda él hubiera hecho algo más llamativo

Arcoíris – le contesto el ángel quien estaba sentado a un lado del demonio disfrutando del paisaje mientras comían una manzana roja cortada en trozos pequeños.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie es verdaderamente consiente del paso del tiempo hasta que se da cuenta que las cosas han cambiado lo suficiente como para llamar la atención y es que cuando eres una fuerza demoníaca que fue testigo de la creación del universo, la verdad pasar unos cuantos años o milenios sobre la Tierra con los humanos es tan breve como dar un suspiro. De esta manera Crowley veía la vida hasta el momento, posteriormente al diluvio no encontró muchas cosas que hacer realmente además de admirar las vastas creaciones que el Todopoderoso puso sobre el mundo en el que actualmente estaba viviendo también recordaba su tiempo en el Antiguo Edén como él lo llamo donde había pasado varios miles de años habitándolo cómodamente sin la compañía de humanos claro dejando de lado a Adán y Eva. El demonio de vez en cuando ansiaba regresar por la tranquilidad que encontró en ese lugar junto a Aziraphel a quien no había visto desde hace algún tiempo, Crowley no podía ser preciso al dar una cantidad de los años que pasaron hasta la época donde actualmente estaba, pero perdió cierta esperanza de volver a ver al ángel después de que Caín matara a Abel en un muy gracioso asesinato que llamo la atención del demonio y el cual a decir verdad lo disfruto mucho, aunque no de una manera sádica si no más bien cómo una forma de entretenimiento barato que por aquel entonces no le vino tan mal a su aburrida existencia. Aquello parecía lo que con los años los humanos bautizaron con el nombre de "puesta en escena" sin más ni menos, ante los ojos de la serpiente la situación llena de sangre, envidia y estupidez resulto ser otro buen suceso que él se hecho a la bolsa para lucirse con sus superiores, digamos que entre más cosas buenas hiciera era más probable que lo dejaran donde estaba al ser entre comillas el mejor elemento entre los demás demonios para estar con los humanos y dado que por el momento Aziraphel no estaba cerca él no encontraba otra cosa mejor en que entretenerse que la desgracia ajena sobre todo si mancillaba a la creación de Dios la cual tan perfecta no era en realidad si la veías desde un punto objetivo por que aquellos seres podían ser tan buenos como malos. Por ejemplo, cuando la acción de Caín quedo descubierta ante los ojos del Todopoderoso fue castigado forzado a vagar por la eternidad sobre la Tierra hasta el día del juicio final lo cual él mismo aprovecho para terminar de convertirlo en un demonio susurrándole cosas al oído como la serpiente que era, lo hizo caer para que el infierno y su Jefe lo pudieran recibir con los brazos abiertos allá abajo ganándose con eso una mayor confianza de los demás demonios. Un alma más un alma menos Crowley estaba seguro de que su hogar podría albergar a un sinfín de condenados porque cuando por fin después de un tiempo el pelirrojo termino de experimentar todas las etapas del luto llegando a la aceptación pudo ver al infierno un poco más como su hogar donde estaría toda la eternidad así que era mejor hacer de ese sitio algo medianamente habitable a estar desgastándose constantemente en rechazarlo. De esta forma las visitas a su señora Belcebú eran más agradables que antes.

– ¿Qué le pareció mi trabajo? – como un niño que felizmente presume de sus buenas calificaciones a sus padres el pelirrojo sonreía a un fastidiado demonio que leía personalmente sus informes.

– El Jefe esta complacido – pero de la misma forma en que un maestro miraba harto a su alumno más latoso el señor de las moscas veía a la serpiente que llevaba unos trapos negros encima de su cuerpo humano.

– No hay nada como servirle al Jefe – en parte aquellas palabras eran verdad así él podría seguir pasando tiempo en la Tierra.  
– ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? – un asqueado Hastur quien entraba a la oficina de Belcebú preguntaba ante la visión que se le presentaba entre las penumbras, pero que a pesar de eso podía ver con total desagrado.

Aunque siendo sinceros Crowley no entendía al principio a que se refería el duque del infierno después de un rato cayó en cuanta que hablaba de él – ¿Qué, esto? – pregunto mientras abría sus brazos para enseñar su vestimenta completamente.

– Se supone que debes estar en tu forma normal – a lo que Hastur se refería era que todo demonio dentro del infierno no tenía porque conservar la forma humana que usaban cuando subían.

– Paso más tiempo arriba que aquí, tengo que acostumbrarme a usar lo que los humanos llaman "ropa" – por un lado el pelirrojo tenía razón, pero por otro se encontraba aquel sentimiento de ansiedad que le provocaba el pensamiento de que si pasaba mucho tiempo convertido en serpiente, la cual era su figura demoniaca tal vez ya no podría regresar a su cuerpo humano y eso significaba que perdería la habilidad de mezclarse con las personas y por lo tanto ya no tendría por qué ser mandado a la Tierra de nuevo.

– Puede que eso sea una excusa decente Crowley – a Belcebú poco o nada le importaban aquellas cosas solo debía tener cuidado con algún posible cambio con el cuerpo de la serpiente, para ser más precisos con su fuerza la cual tendría que fluctuar entre un rango predeterminado para su especie ya que si se elevaba podría llevar a un conflicto con los poderes que cada demonio posee, no podía permitirse que en un futuro el pelirrojo tuviera bajo su mando varios cientos de legiones.

– Usted siempre tan perspicaz mi señora – el estar en el infierno significaba una cosas para Crowley y era peligro, él debía cuidar sus palabras para que nada fuera de lugar saliera de su boca y aunque era demasiado listo para que eso sucediera no descartaba que en un algún momento pasara.

– Adulador – a Hastur escuchar la voz hipócrita de ese maldito demonio solo le provocaba asco era demasiado lisonjero incluso para ser una serpiente.

– ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, su alteza? – dentro de los muchos títulos que poseía Belcebú se encontraba el de príncipe así que de vez en cuando Ligur quien apareció en aquella oficina llamaba de esa manera o con algo parecido al demonio cada vez que se trataban asuntos serios como el actual.

– El hijo de Dios – dijo sin más el señor de las moscas – Crowley, tienes que ir con él – eso era algo que le causaba escozor, se suponía que algún otro demonio con mayor rango acompañaría a ese humano para poder tentarlo.

– ¡Espere! No se supone que subiría el Jefe – más sorprendido que enojado el pobre Hastur daba un paso al frente indignado por las palabras que salieron de la boca de uno de los siete príncipes del infierno.

– No cree que es una orden demasiado elevada – con aquella seriedad que a veces podía caracterizar a Ligur daba a entender que alguien como Crowley no tenía ni el estatus ni las habilidades necesarias para ese trabajo.

– Lo sé, pero así fue solicitado – más resignado que complaciente Belcebú debía acatar lo que el Jefe pedía aunque eso significaba darle a la serpiente actividades que estaban por encima de su título el cual ni siquiera poseía, es más aquel demonio ni a consejero llegaba – Entendiste – continuo esta vez mirando al pelirrojo quien le sonrió dándole una visión asquerosa.

– Claro mi señora – y sin más Crowley como siempre, hizo una reverencia antes de salir de aquella oficina teniendo ya en la cabeza su siguiente orden la cual de cierta manera le agradaba porque después de Sodoma y Gomorra aquel demonio encontró un enorme gusto con poder tentar almas humanas hasta que estas cayeran en pecado dejando que sus deseos pudieran complacerse sin pensar en lo demás. Claro siendo un demonio aquella energía que las personas desprendían cuando pecaban alimentaba su corrompida alma.

Al subir a la superficie el pelirrojo vio como el crepúsculo del anochecer iniciaba dándole unos toques anaranjados al cielo que se mimetizaba con los matices amarillos regalándole un hermoso espectáculo ante el cual solo sonrió descaradamente mientras sacaba su lengua y siseaba para después caminar por el sendero de tierra hasta el lugar donde comenzaría su trabajo. Cuando llego a aquel sitio la oscuridad ya se hacía presente entre el negro y el azul, Crowley podía sin contratiempos ver a su alrededor tan claro como si se tratara de un día soleado tampoco tenía problema alguno con las criaturas que también habían subido sintiéndose atraídas por las energías de bajo rango que pululaban en el aire hasta que detrás de él escucho aquella voz cavernosa que conocía muy bien.

– Ya has llegado Crowley – arrastrando sus palabras dándole tiempo al tiempo se encontraba su Jefe disfrutando de la oscuridad la cual le brindaba energía y sigilo.

– Como usted me lo ordeno – dentro de la jerarquía del infierno un demonio de bajo rango sabía muy bien que no debía bromear con Satanás, así que mientras el pelirrojo no tuviera un deseo más fuerte que el de seguir viviendo obedecería a su señor, quien con seriedad lo veía oculto entre sus ropas negras hasta que estiro su mano con la cual toco la cara de la serpiente delineando sus pómulos con sus largas uñas negras las cuales dejaron un rastro negro de inmundicia sobre su piel.

– Ya casi es la hora – le dijo mientras bajaba su mano con algo de ímpetu en su voz que a veces parecía tener un doble tono más aguda que se cortaba a la mitad de las palabras.

– Mi señora Belcebú no me dijo que vendría – con algo de inseguridad Crowley comenzó a hablar ante la situación tan sorpresiva en la que se encontraba – Si lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera preparado algo mejor – intentaba excusarse queriendo que Satanás no se diera cuenta de sus otras intenciones que tenía con el hijo de Dios.

– No te preocupes, solo pon atención – ante la indulgencia de su Jefe el pelirrojo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación haciéndose a un lado para que él pasara dirigiéndose a donde estaba Jesucristo, se acercó lentamente a ese humano y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído tal como él a veces hacía a otros humanos.

Ante los ojos de la serpiente Satán era una entidad que en verdad provocaba pavor no solo por sus pocos o casi nulos escrúpulos que tenía si no por la manera tan paciente en que aguardaba por las cosas por más minúsculas que fueran, su Jefe tenía el don de la paciencia una actitud que sobrevivió a su caída. Además de tener el poder hacer de dudar a quien fuera sobre sus creencias incluyendo a los ángeles que como él habían caído hace mucho tiempo siguiendo las embriagadoras palabras de aquel demonio, quien en este momento torturaba con la incertidumbre, el dolor y la duda a Jesucristo. A Crowley no le sorprendería si aquel mortal salía corriendo buscando libertad en vez de morir por la egoísta humanidad, pero lo que no sabía el pelirrojo era que lo que marcaba la temple en una persona significaba poder resistir con serenidad las situaciones difíciles o peligrosas tal cual estaba pasando ahora, siendo las tres de la madrugada cuando los seres como él tiene más fuerza se sorprendió que a quien llamaban Jesucristo puso soportar aquel castigo y aunque se mantenía cansado no cedió.

– Has lo que quieras con él – con algo de malhumor Satán se dirigió a Crowley mientras caminaba sin detenerse hasta que se perdió de la vista de aquella serpiente. El pelirrojo solo volteo después de que su Jefe se fuera para poder apreciar el cuerpo casi desfallecido de aquel carpintero, acercándose lentamente se hinco ante tal visión para tocar levemente su rostro el cual sudaba a mares por el esfuerzo físico hecho.

– También eres un rebelde – con un poco de tristeza la serpiente le hablo a Jesucristo haciendo que este abriera sus ojos un poco reconociéndolo antes de volverlos a cerrando.

– ¿Crowley? – pregunto aun así el hombre no estaba muy seguro porque se podría tratar de otra ilusión con la que buscaran tentarlo.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas? – ahora más molesto que triste el pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de aquella persona mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba a un lado del pozo donde se encontraban.

– Por la misma razón que tu sigues aquí – tal vez Jesucristo era un simple carpintero de Galilea, pero no era tonto él sabía que aquel demonio sentía curiosidad por la humanidad deseaba ver todo lo que podían crear con tan solo un poco de cosas.

– Sabes que sufrirás hasta tu último aliento – Crowley seguía intentando como último recurso hacer que ese humano se fuera hablándole con la obviedad esperando que de esa manera reaccionaba.

– Acepto las decisiones de mi padre – aún así sin lograr nada, aquel carpintero respondió con una sonrisa en su cara la cual a la serpiente le recordó un poco a Aziraphel. ¿Dónde estarás ángel? Se pregunto mientras elevaba su cara para mirar el cielo donde ninguna estrella brillaba.

– ¿Por qué? Si él no es un ser misericordioso – con la vista aún levantaba el demonio interrogo queriendo tener por primera vez una buena respuesta.

– Lo es Crowley – pero eso no fue lo que esperaba así que irguió su cara de nuevo y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Jesucristo mirándole con lo que sería tal vez amor, un sentimiento puro, desinteresado que le hizo recordar lo podrido que estaba.

Ante esto Crowley se levando enojado por no poder comprender nada y por no poder lograr que aquel carpintero cayera en pecado – ¡No! Si lo fuera no te hubiera puesto aquí – grito sintiendo como el alba se acercaba. Se le había acabado el tiempo.

– Lo hace como una enseñanza – con calma el mortal se hinco recuperando un poco más de fuerzas, él mismo sabía lo que vendría así que la única preparación que necesitaba era la mental.

– Estupideces – respondió la serpiente mientras acomodaba su ropa poniéndose en cuclillas para poder estar a la altura del carpintero.

– Fue bueno el tiempo que pasamos juntos, demonio – aquellos dos se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos desde que Jesucristo nació, Crowley fue el demonio que intento inútilmente desviar a los peregrinos para que no llegaran a aquel pesebre, esa vez conoció a Gabriel quien con unos simples milagros deshizo sus planes por lo cual totalmente derrotado decidido aquella noche después de su trago amargo hacerse pasar por otro peregrino para poder llegar a tan aclamado lugar y ver si en verdad era tan importante aquel suceso. Lo cual como pensó no lo fue. Después de aquello el pelirrojo se conservó a lado de aquel niño queriéndolo tentarlo de vez en cuando, pero por desgracia siempre fallando. Se podría decir que aquello fue la única mancha en su historial.

– Esto no servirá de nada – la serpiente lo sabía, su muerte no iba a ser tomada como lo que en verdad era – Pero si te es un consuelo te enseñare esto – así que toco el rostro de aquel humano a la altura de su frente para poder hacer lo único que le quedaba, que era darle un regalo que oliera a tentación para despistar mostrándole todo el mundo, los lugares que nunca conocería, la gente con la nunca hablaría y la comida que nunca comería. Algo que después se sintió más como una crueldad.

– Gracias – fue lo único que Jesucristo dijo para después levantarse e irse con sus apóstoles los cuales le esperaban dormidos.

Y después cuando Poncio Pilato se lavó las manos y Barrabás se libró de su castigo Crowley llego hasta donde estaba siendo crucificado aquel humando en Gólgota en el año 33, cuando por fin pudo encontrar a Aziraphel no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a él queriendo tentarse ante la dulce presencia del ángel tal vez le podría dar una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero se equivocó.

– No tengo conocimiento de los asuntos políticos Crawly – en parte tenía razón su área laboral no se encargaba de esos cosas aunque si se hubiera enterado antes de cierto modo hubiera intercedido hasta lograr un acuerdo.

– Crowley ya te lo había dicho – al parecer aquel ángel se había vuelto más despistado de lo que recordaba la serpiente quien puso los ojos en blanco ante tal error.

– Perdón, se parecen mucho – moviendo sus manos nerviosamente Aziraphel intentaba guardar en su memoria la pronunciación perfecta de aquel nombre aunque tal vez era mejor escribirla – ¿Hablaste con él? – interrogo un poco curioso a su compañero porque por desgracia él no había podido acercársele por órdenes de Gabriel.

– Si, le enseñe el mundo – más bien le hizo un favor cómo los viejos amigos suelen hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué? – no pudiendo comprender el contexto, el rubio pregunto esperando alguna respuesta típica que Crowley siendo demonio le daría.

– Es un carpintero de bajos recursos, nunca tendría la posibilidad de ver algo así – pero ante tales palabras Aziraphel solo pudo pensar que aquella vieja serpiente después de todo era un poco amable.

Cuando el trago amargo paso Crowley sintió que tal vez no era buena idea involucrase tanto con los débiles humanos, Jesucristo había sido el ejemplo, una persona de la cual en un futuro dirían que estaba adelantado a su época le enseño que el hacer preguntas no era malo, le dio una nueva forma de ver las cosas dejándole en claro que la curiosidad no se consideraba un pecado. El demonio se dio cuenta entonces que tal vez Lucifer en su momento no quiso guiar a los demás de una manera adecuado como lo hizo aquel humano con sus apóstoles y aunque el pelirrojo no tenia idea de lo que sucedería a futuro no negaba que tal vez el nombre de Jesucristo se hiciera famoso, pero tampoco dejaba de lado que la humanidad lo pudiera echar a perder.

Ahora por más inesperado que pareciera se encontraba comiendo con Aziraphel las delicias del momento, al parecer Crowley había encontrado la manera en hacer pecar al ángel poco a poco sin que este se diera cuenta con las más ricas comidas que la época les ofrecía. A la serpiente le encantaba ver las caras que el rubio hacía cada vez que llevaba los alimentos de su mano a su boca haciendo que sus papilas gustativas explotaran con diferentes sabores. El demonio se había dado cuenta que el ángel disfrutaba demasiado comer, cuando los dos se reunían alrededor del rio que se encontraba en el Antiguo Edén para degustar las diferentes variedades de frutas y verduras que los cientos de árboles que ahí estaban daban cada cierto tiempo.

– Esto está muy bueno – era lo que decía Aziraphel mientras terminaba de masticar sus alimentos estando sentado enfrente de Crowley quien atontado había estado viendo cada gesto que este hacia cuando saboreaba su comida en bocados pequeños como si quisiera que nunca se acabara.

– Sí, no me quejo – con esas simples palabras le daba a entender al rubio que también había disfrutado de la comida – Pero esta mejor la bebida – aunque su paladar tenía otros gustos.

– No deberías tomar tanto – algo preocupado el ángel veía de mala gana al pelirrojo quien bebía como si fuera un pozo sin agua.

– ¿Gustas? – con algo de curiosidad Crowley invito al rubio a tomar junto con él porque en el tiempo que llevaban congeniando este nunca había probado gota de alcohol.

– No creo que sea correcto – respondió Aziraphel mientras veía con desconfianza el vaso de barro que el demonio le ofrecía descaradamente.

– Y quien le va a decir a tus superiores – con un poco más de presión la serpiente sabía que aquel ángel rebelde caería ante la tentación de probar nuevas cosas.

– Gabriel se puede enterar, no quiero problemas – la verdad era que al pobre rubio lo único que le arruinaba la existencia era tener que ver la cara de aquel arcángel que constantemente le criticaba todo lo que hacía hasta lo mas minúsculo.

– Hablas del tipo alto con ojos violetas – sí, Crowley conocía a aquel sujeto que tenia voz de alguien que se dedica a la política además de una cara no muy agradable.

– ¿Lo conoces? – asombrado el ángel pregunto mientras abría demasiado sus hermosos ojos azules ante la sorpresa de saber que aquellos dos se conocían.

– Una vez lo vi, pero no creo que se acuerde de mi – siendo sincero la serpiente esperaba que aquel ser estuviera tan ocupado como para recordar aquel fugaz encuentro – Ahora bebe un poco – insistió de nuevo el demonio mientras llenaba otra vez su vaso.

Ante tal persistencia Aziraphel termino aceptando no queriendo hacer sentir mal al pelirrojo – Bueno solo un trago – dando un sorbo pequeño el rubio sintió al principio como su garganta quemaba haciendo gestos con su cara siguió bebiendo aquel liquido el cual dejo al final de su lengua un sabor dulce que no le desagrado del todo.

– ¿Y bien? – con algo de impaciencia cuestiono Crowley queriendo conocer la respuesta de su compañero quien se limpiaba la boca un poco con un pedazo de tela que siempre cargaba.

– Es agradable a su manera – con aquella respuesta la serpiente supo que el ángel muy pronto se acostumbraría al sabor del licor como lo hizo a la comida la cual no necesita, pero que le encanta comer por simple gusto. El demonio había aprendido a como tentar a Aziraphel.


	4. Chapter 4

Teniendo en puerta el comienzo de un nuevo renacimiento para la humanidad Crowley decidió dormir, harto de lo que había pasado con Jesucristo y la nula importancia que le daba Aziraphel al asunto termino por agotarse demasiado tanto como para hacer que la serpiente buscara una cueva entre la vegetación de los montes donde pudiera descansar intentando quitarse con ello la molestia que su cuerpo humano sentía al recordar los últimos momentos que tuvo el hijo de Dios sobre la Tierra, pero más aun deseando borrar la antipática reacción que se posó sobre el rostro de aquel arcángel llamado Gabriel cuando Aziraphel quiso cuestionarle sobre los asuntos políticos, como el rubio solía llamarlos, acerca de la cruel muerte de aquel humano quien por esos días había sido resucitado para que pudiera ascender junto al Todopoderoso sentándose a su lado izquierdo formando lo que las personas llamarían mucho tiempo después "La Santísima Trinidad" un nombre demasiado altanero incluso para el Creador, aunque si el pelirrojo lo pensaba detenidamente tal vez aquella idea fue propuesta o exigida por aquel arcángel de ojos violetas.

Siendo sincero Crowley quiso por un momento salir de su escondite para poder atacar a ese ser que se supone tenía que ser bondoso porque fue creado por la gracia y el amor de Dios, quien al parecer ahora pecaba de benevolencia por su nuevo mundo el cual esta vez no sería sumergido bajo cientos de litros de agua bendita. Así que sintiéndose hastiado desplegó sus negras alas que ya no dolían absolutamente nada y voló hasta la cueva que días antes había encontrado donde sin pensarlo se introdujo para después convertirse en una serpiente de gran tamaño, enroscarse sobre el piso y dejar que la temperatura de la tierra lo calentara lo suficiente hasta que cayera dormido lo cual siempre fue una actividad que le gustaba hacer, aunque no la necesitara. De esta manera paso el tiempo ni más rápido ni más lento solo continuo como el flujo del agua en un rio, que no se puede detener hasta que alguien lo haga a la fuerza así llego el tiempo del gran Imperio Romano el cual se alzó poderosamente lleno de riquezas y modernidad, pero también de pecados y excesos que lo llevarían a su ruina tarde o temprano.

Ante tales sucesos un día Crowley despertó sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su humanidad que le hizo regocijarse, supo entonces que Belcebú lo necesitaba por tal motivo salió de aquella cueva aun como una serpiente hasta llegar a un claro donde los rayos del Sol pegaban directos, calentando la seca tierra del suelo a una considerable temperatura la cual le agrado demasiado al demonio de sangre fría quien se volvió humano de nuevo y creo con un chasquido las escaleras que lo llevarían directo a su hogar hasta aquella oficina tan insípida.

– Mi señora – saludo el pelirrojo con una reverencia estando ya dentro de aquel lugar que para su sorpresa había cambiado demasiado por el hecho de que ahora tenía una rudimentaria mesa de madera donde se posaba un objeto blanco con forma alargada el cual en la punta poseía una llama de fuego que alumbraba el sitio de una manera agradable, cosa que debería de admitir, además de todo eso detrás de dicha mesa que servía como escritorio se encontraba una silla demasiado grande para el cuerpo tan pequeño que poseía el príncipe del infierno – ¿Y todo esto su alteza? – pregunto extrañado por la nueva decoración.

– Inventos humanos – en realidad al señor de las moscas no le gustaba usar ese tipo de artefactos porque simplemente no los encontraba necesarios para un demonio, pero viendo el avance que tenía la humanidad creando cosas de todo tipo creyó que era necesario involucrarse un poco más en esos asuntos tal vez así podrían sacar un mejor provecho de eso.

– Se están esforzando – mirando a su alrededor el demonio se sintió curioso por ver hasta qué punto habían llegado aquellas personas que podían ser los seres más inteligentes y aun así pecar de tener los ideales más estúpidos.

– El Jefe quiere que vayas a un nuevo lugar – después del estrepitoso fracaso que tuvo el infierno con el hijo del Todopoderoso Satanás estaba por demás enojado por lo que ordeno que Crowley viajara hasta donde estaba un gran asentamiento humano el cual apenas comenzaba a levantarse, pero que en unos años se convertiría en un gran imperio para que fuera el primero en tentar a las personas que poseían más poder de esta manera cuando llegaran los ángeles la serpiente tuviera ya un gran terreno ganado suficiente como para obtener esa batalla.

– ¿Dónde? – sintiéndose un poco alterado el pelirrojo pregunto deseando que aquel lugar no fuera tan lejano para que así tuviera al menos tiempo de buscar a Aziraphel.

– Al Imperio Romano – si había algo que le gustaba a Belcebú de manera secreta era lo arrogante que podían ser la humanidad cuando de bautizar sus ciudades se trataba en eso eran mucho más parecidos a los demonios que a los malditos ángeles.

– Puedo saber que hay ahí, mi señora – curiosidad, Crowley no podía dejar de lado su incesante necesidad de hacer preguntas ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

– Lo que necesitamos para atraer más almas a nuestro lado – tener una aglomeración de humanos localizada en un solo lugar les ahorraba mucho trabajo, solo debían enviar a un vicario que llegara mucho antes que su contra parte.

– Como lo ordene su alteza – en resumen, él iría a ese lugar a tentar el mayor número de espíritus para hacerlos caer en desgracia un trabajo que muy bien conocía y disfrutaba tanto como emborracharse o ver a Aziraphel quien se encontraba al parecer lejos de Gólgota porque ya no podía detectar su olor.

De esta manera una vez más aquel demonio salió del infierno subiendo las escaleras justo a las afuera del gran Imperio Romano el cual se levantaba orgulloso de su poder y riqueza frente a sus ojos amarillos que detenidamente observaban todo a su alrededor desde la ropa hasta los peinados queriendo encontrar con ello el atuendo perfecto que usaría esta vez para pasar desapercibido mientras caminaba por los concurridos sendero de tierra donde pasaban las ya conocidas carretas jaladas por caballos o humanos dependiendo de las riquezas que tenía el dueño de dichos artefactos. Crowley se detenía de vez en cuando viendo todas las cosas que vendían aquellos puestos hechos de telas y palos atendidos por mujeres o hombre incluso los niños se encontraban mercadeando para poder conseguir algo de dinero con lo cual comprar comida, a veces el pelirrojo se preguntaba si aquella humanidad en verdad fue creada solamente por Dios porque estaba seguro que no todos tenían bondad en su corazón, pero bueno si entre los ángeles también había quienes parecían ser demonios disfrazados él no dudaba que con las personas pasara lo mismo.

– ¡Mal!¡Eres el mal! – de repente, en un instante la serpiente tenía a tres personas gritándole blasfemias mientras le arrojaban piedras acusándole de ser un ser maligno, lo cual obviamente era, pero la causa se debía a su cabello largo, ondulado y que brillaba en un intenso color rojo que llamaba mucho la atención por ser una característica que al parecer no estaba bien vista en aquella ciudad.

– Estúpidos – susurro el demonio para después chasquear sus dedos logrando que una gran cantidad de agua cayera sobre aquellos humanos quienes salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Bueno, esa sería una de las tantas lecciones que aprendería Crowley con el tiempo; la humanidad le teme a lo desconocido y lo asocia con cosas sobrenaturales al no ser capaz de relacionarlo con algo que ya haya visto lo cual a su vez provoca que aquello seres racionales se comporten como lo que siempre han sido, bestias. Otra cosa que también aprendió aquel demonio es que en efecto su Jefe a veces se toma ciertas libertades en cuanto al nacimiento de algunas personas, por ejemplo, en este caso: Calígula y Nerón.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a Roma después de que pasaron ocho años desde la muerte de Jesucristo tenía la encomienda de hacer pecar a los humanos que tuvieran más poder de esta manera ellos al tener influencia sobre los demás solo provocarían un efecto domino de almas caídas, pero en el momento en que miro a los ojos de Calígula reconoció lo que era la verdadera maldad que poseía aquella creación del Todopoderoso, ese hombre no necesitaba ser tentado ni nada parecido, su sola presencia incitaba a la corrupción de almas con ideas crueles y perversiones sexuales que emanaban por todo su cuerpo con el aroma de la injuria que Crowley conocía muy bien al tratarse de un demonio que había visto lo peor del infierno, incluso experimento una mezcla de odio con excitación cuando en algún momento Calígula violo y prostituyo a sus hermanas frente a su vista, al fin y al cabo él era ahora un ser diabólico que se alimentaba de todos esos pecados. Su pregunta era entonces ¿Por qué mandarlo a aquel lugar? Si su trabajo ya había sido hecho hasta superado con creces ¿Acaso era una burla? Ponerlo ahí para que tuviera que cortarse el cabello, ocultar sus ojos e inclusive vestirse diferente y que a pesar de eso los humanos siguieran viéndolo como el extranjero extravagante quien solía visitar al emperador el cual continuamente blasfemaba autonombrándose un Dios, ese no era el plan que había tenido en mente.

– Dame un jarro de lo que sea bebible – estaba mucho más que molesto, necesitaba tomar algo de alcohol, aunque no fuera bueno, deseaba pasar el trago tan amargo que estaba viviendo al estar en un lugar tan despreciable con gente tan estúpida. Ni siquiera sabían hacer licor.

– ¿Crawly? ¡Crowley! – esa voz la conocía muy bien, era Aziraphel quien con duda le llamaba recordando esta vez su nombre – ¿Estas de paso? – esa pregunta debería de hacerla él porque un ángel tan puro no debería estar en un lugar tan corrompido.

– Vengo por un pequeño milagro demoníaco – el cual se había arruinado desde mucho antes que pusiera un pie sobre Roma. ¡Maldito Calígula!

– Ya veo, sigues siendo un demonio – el rubio se sentía un poco nervioso y emocionado por haber encontrado a alguien que fuera como él no hablando en el sentido estricto de la palabra, porque hacía unos días que algunos guardias lo estaban atosigando por órdenes del emperador quien al parecer lo había estado observando sintiéndose celoso de aquellos cabellos dorados los cuales se acomodaban en diferentes capas de risos que contrastaban demasiado a la negra cabellera de Calígula quien solía pasar horas intentando arreglarla sin obtener los resultados deseados.

– ¡Claro que soy un demonio!¡Que más sería! – aquella frase pecaba de estupidez un ser de oscuridad siempre seria eso así que lo único que quedaba era acostumbrarte o morir sumergido en agua bendita.

– Salutaria – su comentario había sido totalmente incensario lo sabía, aun así Aziraphel estaba realmente feliz de al menos tener un rostro familiar – Yo vine a probar las ostras que prepara Petronius, he escuchado que son muy buenas – después de que Crowley desapareciera por algunos años el rubio se dedicó a probar toda la comida fuera buena o mala para poder descubrir qué tipo de sabores le gustaba más, lo que no significaba que él estuviera cerrado a nuevas experiencias culinarias.

– Yo nunca he probado las ostras – como demonio existían dos pensamientos en la cabeza de aquella astuta serpiente. Uno era sobre el ya conocido alimento del mar que los humanos solían degustar como afrodisíaco, una idea que él mismo les dio para que pudieran pecar teniendo sexo y la otra idea se trataba sobre los muchos significados que la palabra "ostra" podía tener dependiendo de la zona que habitaban las personas, lo cual tampoco había probado, pero no negaba que fuera también una tentación que en algún momento cumpliría con alguien que se pareciera a Aziraphel para poder satisfacer un deseo que tal vez nunca haría real. Después de todo un ángel tan inocente no soportaría la idea de caer.

– Déjame tentarte entonces – el rubio hablaba en un sentido angelical él quería que aquel pelirrojo degustara sabores nuevos – A… no… ese es tu trabajo – pero la reacción de Crowley no había sido del todo buena, puede que sus palabras le hallan molestado.

La serpiente que miraba con cierta lujuria al rubio no podía procesas adecuadamente aquellas palabras tan despreocupadas que solo le hacían tener pensamientos indebidos sobre el cuerpo que se presentaba como un delicioso manjar frente a él, enseñando su lechosa piel de los brazos, cuello y parte del pecho que solo le retaban a ver más allá de aquellas ropas blancas que podían caer tan fácil como era quitar aquel broche dorado que las sujetaba, dejando a la vista la desnudes de aquel ser la cual no dudaría en tomar si contaba con su consentimiento – Guíame – reteniendo las ganas de sisear un poco el demonio se levantó de su asiento para ir a lado del ángel esperando que este lo llevara a aquel restaurante.

– Después de ti – contesto Aziraphel dejo pasar primero al demonio como sus modales le indicaban para después seguirlo hasta la salida donde los dos tomaron el camino indicado para llegar hasta el novedoso restaurante que estaba a varios pasos de donde se encontraban, casi en el centro de Roma lo que significaba que Petronius gozaba de cierto estatus social por sus ya conocidas extravagancias que encantaba al emperador cada que solicitaba la presencia de dicho hombre en el palacio – Oye cierta gente cuenta que existe una enorme serpiente en los lejanos montes ¿Sabes algo de eso? – más de una vez escucho como los humanos hablaban de aquel ser maligno de color negro y rojo al cual no le gustaba ser molestado.

– No tengo idea – ¡Claro que la tenía! Él mismo se había encargado de ahuyentar a aquellas personas que de vez cuando lo molestaban por lo ruidoso que eran cuando cazaban cerca de su cueva, pero nunca pensó que se convertiría en algún tipo de leyenda.

– Que bueno porque la última vez que preste atención a algo sobre eso era que iban a matarla – el pobre de Aziraphel casi se desmayó cuando escucho aquello y pensó en ir a buscar esa serpiente esperando que no fuera Crowley, pero después este apareció en Roma así que ya no tuvo por qué preocuparse.

– Te lo dije no sé nada – tal vez tendría que agradecerle a su señora Belcebú por despertarlo antes de que lastimara a esas personas.

– ¡Llegamos! – encantado porque iban a comer por fin el ángel espero que su compañero entrara primero a aquel lugar que contaba con mejor higiene que los demás.

– ¡Aziraphel, bienvenido! – un amable sujeto de la misma estatura que el rubio los recibía con singular alegría mientras los abrazaba – Siéntense por aquí – les ofrecía lo que sería la mejor mesa del lugar una cerca de la cocina y retirada de la entrada.

– Gracias Petronius – con su característica sonrisa la cual era hermosa a los ojos de Crowley el ángel se acomodaba en su banco listo para degustar la mejor comida.

– Viniste por las ostras verdad – aquel cocinero de la época suponía que aquella persona de mirada entusiasta disponía de una cuantiosa fortuna por las varias veces que había ido a su restaurante a degustar diferentes alimentos que por lo general eran costosos, por lo que debía tratarlo bien si quería que siguiera comiendo en su negocio, además había traído a un extranjero eso le daría más reconocimiento.

– Claro, sírvame un platillo para mí y mi acompañante – el rubio señalaba a el pelirrojo quien sonrió ligeramente mientras acomodaba sus lentes los cuales había materializo de manera rápida después de que aquel grupo de personas le lanzaran piedras, a pesar de que eran un artefacto adelantado a la época. Esos eran los benéficos de no ser humano.

– Para los extranjeros lo mejor – suponiendo aquello por el nulo conocimiento que tenía aquel hombre sobre la moda en Roma, Petronius pensaba que aquel sujeto tal vez era ¿armenio?

– Estoy seguro que te fascinara la comida – pasando por alto el hecho de que la serpiente se veía un poco disgustado debido a que era un ser etéreo distraído, el ángel estaba realmente entusiasmado.

Aunque Crowley tenía otro pensamiento que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo – Aziraphel has escuchado de las barbaridades que hace Calígula – fue hasta ese momento que se atrevió a indagar un poco más.

– Claro todo el cielo está al tanto – no era como si fuera un secreto que solo Roma sabia, sobre la manera tan hostil en que aquel humano gobernaba.

– ¿Y no piensan hacer algo? – se suponía que el ángel estaba en la Tierra para poder guiar a la humanidad y no solo ser un observador porque eso ya lo hacía Dios.

– Se que el Todopoderoso tiene un plan – no podía decirle al demonio que Miguel le mando un pergamino diciéndole que el cielo no podía convertir aquella alma en algo bueno por lo cual era mejor dejarla a disposición del infierno.

– ¿Y cuál es? – ¿Eso era todo?, con una simple frase el ángel se librará de sus responsabilidades como ser etéreo que podía ayudar a las personas a enmendar su camino.

– No lo sé… pero es inefable – la duda era el principal enemigo de un ángel como él, pero en esos momentos en que platicaba con el pelirrojo sentía unas irrefutables ganas de cuestionar las ordenes que le daban. Tal vez simplemente debería guardar silencio.

– Si, me dijiste eso cuando mataron a todas esas personas en el diluvio – la intención de Crowley no era lastimar a Aziraphel con esos pensamientos sino más bien hacerle razonar un poco.

– No me lo recuerdes – aquella vez hace muchos años atrás él mismo había peleado contra su instinto de protección para no terminar subiendo a todos esos pobres niños que se ahogaron y los cuales no tenían la culpa de las acciones que sus padres llevaron a cabo. Porque el ángel sabía que en cuanto subieran esas almas inocentes al arca se quemarían al no ser los designados por Dios para sobrevivir.

– Tampoco te agradan esas decisiones – el pelirrojo reconocía la expresión en el rostro de Aziraphel una que le expresaba la duda que se comenzaba a alojar en su ser.

– El cuestionar no está dentro de mis actividades – pero el rubio tenía miedo de que sucediera con él lo mismo que paso con los ahora demonios.

– Lo sé, aun así, no crees que Calígula ya mato a suficientes inocente – el hacer demasiadas preguntas en el cielo acarreaba resultados muy malos y también a veces el resistirse a un castigo provocaba más consecuencias innecesarias algo que él había visto con sus propios ojos cuando cayo. En aquel entonces hubo demonios que no lo aceptaron, lloraban y gritaban hasta que Satanás se deshizo de ellos tomando su alma y absorbiéndola a su esencia como si fuera una esponja, ese era un recuerdo que deseaba borrar de su memoria.

– Ya te dije Crowley Dios sabe lo que hace – Aziraphel llevaba repitiéndose en su cabeza esa frase cuantas veces lo necesitara desde el diluvio.

– Yo creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa aquí – pero para Crowley cabía la posibilidad de que aquello pasara más frecuentemente de lo que le gustaba.

– No digas eso, su presencia en omnipresente – de cierto modo al ángel le preocupaba que el Todopoderoso se diera cuenta que fraternizaba con el enemigo.

– Por supuesto, solo digo que tú eres un guardián y no estás haciendo tu trabajo – tal vez si atacaba desde otro lado el rubio terminaría accediendo a hacer lo que él tenía en mente.

– ¿Perdón? – indignado por aquellas palabras Aziraphel llevo una de sus manos a su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón aquel órgano que Crowley le había convencido de usar y vaya que fue una gran idea porque gracias a eso él ahora podía sentir más reacciones humanas.

– Permites que Calígula blasfeme todo el tiempo ¿Eso no te causara problemas? – incluso los oídos de aquella serpiente se habían quedado sordos ante tantas barbaridades seductoras que salían de la boca del emperador.

– Tal vez tengas razón – si lo pensaba un poco mientras eran servidas sus ostras pulcramente ordenadas en un plato podría ser que aquel demonio dijera la verdad.

– Puede que sí… entonces que harás – al parecer las cosa habían tomado el rumbo que deseaba aquel demonio quien empujaría un poco más para que aquel ángel que comenzaba a comer su platillo hiciera el milagro que él no debía obrar.

– Castigarlo en nombre de Dios – dijo Aziraphel abriendo sus ojos como cuando una persona encuentra la respuesta a todos sus malestares que por años le han atacado.

– Suena muy bien eso – ¡Justo en el blanco! El reino de Calígula acabaría, al fin y al cabo, aquella alma siempre perteneció al infierno.

– Claro soy un ángel – sintiéndose orgullo de su decisión el rubio continúo comiendo su segunda ostra mientras incitaba a Crowley a probarlas.

– Nunca dudaría de eso – dijo el pelirrojo con el alimento en la mano a punto de degustarlo. ¡Bingo!

Tan solo basto que en aquella tarde en la cual los dos tomaban vino exclusivo después de su visita a Petronius Aziraphel chasquera los dedos y de esta manera la conspiración contra el emperador se llevara a cabo exitosamente teniendo como resultado la muerte de Calígula para después tener el ascendió de Claudio quien por suerte no fue peor, al menos no estaba tan loco, seguido de Nerón otro humano con alma tan negra que si no era el anticristo se le acercaba mucho. Reinando con tiranía sucumbiendo de nuevo a extravagancias este emperador mato a su madre y a muchos más humanos que eran inocentes, incluso entre el infierno se rumoreaba que quemo la ciudad del Imperio para después poderla restaurar a su gusto haciendo famosa la frase: "Mientras Roma ardía él estaba componiendo con su lira". También persiguió a muchos cristianos queriendo callar las voces de otras religiones esto orillo a Crowley a pensar que tal vez de esa manera Dios castigaba a la humanidad de nuevo porque ya no los podía ahogar, pero sí llenar de gobernantes que adoraran la sangre para darles un recordatorio de las cosas que conllevaba romper sus reglas por tener en esta ocasión varios dioses a los que alababan.

Pero todo lo que empieza acaba y así como comenzó la dinastía Julio-Claudia termino para ser seguida inmediatamente por "Los cinco buenos emperadores" donde el pelirrojo por aquellos años ya se sentía un poco más cómodo dentro del Imperio Romano. Al igual que Aziraphel pronto se hizo de una vida de alta alcurnia en la cual disfruto de vino, comida y compañía llenándose de suaves telas tan negras como el universo infinito y de hermosos adornos con los que cubría su cabello como en sus épocas de ángel las cuales recordaba de vez en cuando al estar siempre rodeado de lujos, incluso logro que el emperador Marco Aurelio bautizara una estrella con su nombre, aquella que se veía intensamente en el cielo negro de la noche de algunas épocas del año iluminada entre los colores rojo y amarillo que le recordaban a aquel hombre el hermoso cabello de la serpiente el cual aún estaba corto, pero que aun así resplandecía más que el de las mujeres, más que el de su esposa. Pero por desgracia al igual que los árboles en invierno aquel emperador se marchito por culpa de la peste dejando atrás de si un camino de sangre a causa de las guerras en las cuales Crowley lo guió para que pudiera ganarlas.

Todo quedo en calma hasta que su hijo Cómodo se convirtió en el nuevo gobernante, proclamando varios días de juego en el Coliseo lugar que encantaba a Aziraphel por su arquitectura, pero que aborrecía de sobremanera por las miles de muertes injustificadas a favor del entretenimiento el cual con ironía significaba muchas perdidas de dinero para el Imperio que para ese entonces estaba en declive teniendo por un lado a la población muriéndose de hambre y por otro al senado y al emperador que con el tiempo de volvió loco teniendo delirios de persecución, desperdiciando a borbotones la riqueza. Fue entonces que un humano hizo famosa la frase "Pan y circo" lo cual fue el epitafio para aquella civilización que se desplomo después de varios años de gloria bajo las manos de los arcángeles quienes a base de milagros derrocaron al último gobernante. Una vez más Aziraphel y Crowley se separaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando un ángel pone un pie sobre la Tierra se espera que este pueda resistir a todo lo que sus ojos observen y no se corrompa llenándose de deseos inmundos que manchen su pureza porque cuando eso pasaba se volvía casi imposible el retornamiento de aquella alma. Por tal motivo el día en que Miguel se dio cuenta de la forma tan indebida en que Aziraphel hacia uso de sus milagros no dudo en informarle a Gabriel quien posteriormente casi de inmediato bajo a la Tierra para regresar con el Principado al cual llevo directo a una de las blancas y pulcras oficinas del cielo donde sin dudarlo le llamarían la atención con más ánimo de lo debido porque ya suficiente tenían con aquel demonio Crowley como para dejar que un ángel se convirtiera en un caído por falta de vigilancia, aunque si fueran sinceros se podría decir que por el momento supervisaban casi con lupa al rubio por tratarse de los primeros cinco siglos en los cuales el Principado estaba lejos de casa además todos eran conscientes de que el ángel no era principalmente el ser etéreo más disciplinado.

– Aziraphel he visto que has sido un ser muy frívolo – aquel era Miguel con su rostro casi inexpresivo y su peinado alto ataviado de oro, le hablaba de una manera fría muy cortante para ser precisamente un arcángel, pero bueno que se puede esperar del jefe del ejército celestial.

– Yo no creo haber hecho algo tan malo para ser catalogado como eso – y a pesar de que Aziraphel sufría un poco de nerviosismo cuando hablaba con quién sería por los próximos siglos su jefe, tenía que defenderse.

– Y mentiroso aparte – aunque bueno aquello no le saliera del todo bien. Digamos que Miguel no precisamente era un ser al cual se le podría apelar a su lado más bueno, que como arcángel tendría demasiado escondido tal vez entre sus cabellos castaños.

– Podrías explicarte – porque el rubio no recordaba haber hecho algo tan insustancial dentro de los varios milenios que llevaba trabajando en la Tierra.

– Con gusto – prosiguió el arcángel mientras se levantaba de su silla para poder quedar cara a cara con Aziraphel sin tener al escritorio de por medio porque si algo era seguro es que el cielo poseía las instalaciones más modernas para la época – Has hecho milagros innecesarios – le dijo cuando estuvo parado frente a él llevando sus brazos al pecho, cruzándolos en señal de que no habría ningún dialogo que valiera la pena tener.

– Eso… – aun así, el Principado refutaría esas palabras con lo que podría ser una excusa demasiado convincente que por desgracia nunca llego.

– Las uvas de los viñedos, la creación de la nata, el descubrimiento de la higiene – continuo Miguel mientras iba de un lado a otro en aquella oficina.

– Con eso falle un poco – ¡Vamos! Los humanos seguían siendo unos sucios, pero al menos logro hacer que se lavaran la cara y sus zonas más privadas una vez a la semana.

Aunque al parecer eso solo aumento el disgusto en el arcángel quien lo observo con una mirada desaprobatoria – La repostería, la levadura para el pan, el pan mismo, las camas cómodas, los baños individuales – la letanía sin duda era larga.

– Previenen enfermedades – tal vez aquello podría darle algunos puntos a favor porque de cierta manera estaba salvando a la creación del Todopoderoso de morir prematuramente.

– Y la lista sigue – Miguel detuvo su marcha quedando de nuevo frente al rubio quien se sintió un poco incomodo por la mirada tan dura que le dedicaban.

– Miguel yo creo que… - aclarando su garganta Aziraphel acomodo sus ropas las cuales consistían en unos simple pantalones de tela blanca, una playera del mismo material y sobre esta un abrigador suéter hecho de piel de oveja, todo rústicamente confeccionado, pero no por eso menos elegante.

– Antes de creer algo deberías pensar si eso alegra al Todopoderoso – porque la vida de los ángeles tiene un solo propósito; el de complacer a su creador.

– La verdad no lo sé – poniendo las cosas bajo aquella lógica pudiera ser que su compañero tuviera solo un poco de razón dentro de todas sus ideas. ¿Entonces él era malo?

– Aziraphel es más que obvio que no lo hace – a ciencia cierta era que ni el mismo Miguel sabía si sus palabras eran ciertas, pero le pareció que podría ser muy mal visto que un ángel con el nivel del rubio se divirtiera tanto allá abajo.

– Yo podría hablar con él – las palabras se solían tergiversar de boca en boca así que si tal vez él hablara con el Todopoderosos las cosas se aclararían.

– ¡Claro que no! Dios está muy ocupado como para escuchar tus tonterías – si su Omnipresencia ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ellos que era sus arcángeles más allegados menos lo tendría para un Principado rebelde que perdió su espada en el Edén.

– Pero… – aun así, Aziraphel seguía insistiendo sabiendo de antemano que si no existieran ellos como intermediarios el Creador lo recibiría de inmediato. Seguramente el enojo de hace siglos ya se la había pasado, un ser de su nivel no puede vivir siempre resentido.

– No olvides que fuiste degradado así que no tientes tu suerte – a Miguel de alguna manera poco ortodoxa le gustaba recordarle sus fallas al rubio.

– De acuerdo – desesperanzado el pobre ángel le quedaba solo acatar las reglas que lograban hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo por desobedecer a su creador de una manera tan horrible.

– Ahora Principado por favor vuelva a sus asuntos y no cause más problemas – la junta por el momento había terminado el arcángel no necesitaba más de su presencia así que simplemente lo despidió regresándolo a la Tierra.

Tal vez Miguel tenía razón por llamarle la atención, aunque no debió ser tan duro. Él solo pensaba en la comodidad de la humanidad, cada vez que llevaba a cabo un milagro ponía su corazón y su amor deseando que las cosas mejoraran con los siglos, que dejaran de matarse entre ellos como lo estaban haciendo en el reino de Wessex donde residía actualmente, pero a pesar de todo los humanos no llegaban a comprender aún que a Dios le gustaba más tener un mundo lleno de amor y bondad a uno colmado de amargura y sangre, lo cual lo llevaba a veces a pensar que todo era obra de su enemigo Crowley. Aquella serpiente de manera segura se enorgullecía de los bastos pecados que se estaba llevando a la bolsa con los que posiblemente ganaba la admiración del infierno, algo detestable.

Aziraphel podría llenarse la cabeza con todos esos pensamientos, pero muy bien sabía que el demonio sencillamente prefería hacer otro tipo de cosas que su trabajo y no es como si le molestara tentar a las personas a aquella serpiente solo era que en varias ocasiones sin querer el ángel se había dado cuenta con cierta sorpresa que el pelirrojo disfrutaba más de un buen vino o una plática a la luz de las estrellas, iguales a las que solían tener durante el imperio Romano cuando espontáneamente el pelirrojo iluminaba a los eruditos de aquella época con la inteligencia suficiente para que pudieran comprender el manto celeste dando como resultado varios descubrimientos los cuales de manera segura pasarían a la historia. Esas acciones a sus ojos azules no parecían tan malignas, aunque él no podía decir nada porque Crowley se enojaba cada vez que insinuaba algo acerca de su bondad que se suponía no debía tener.

Así que con pasos lentos salió del bosque donde se encontraba para volver a aquel castillo en el cual vivía, no con las mejores comodidades, pero que con el tiempo arreglo a su gusto. Por aquel entonces el rey se llamaba Cynric un nombre demasiado raro y simple el cual siempre recordara por ser el apelativo del primer humano que se proclamó gobernante de unas tierras tan bastas y creciente, aunque por desgracia en ese entonces no hubo mucho por hacer además de leer, acción que para sorpresa de Aziraphel se convirtió en una de las actividades que más gozaba hacer además de hilar y tejer cosas en las que no era muy bueno, pero si encontraba tranquilidad en ellas. Muy por el contrario de la intriga que le generaba observar cómo las personas inventaban sus propias herramientas las cuales les ayudaban a plasmar en diferentes superficies historias o relatos llenos de fantasía, amor y venganza. Porque lo primero que aprendió aquel ser etéreo fue que, aunque le causara tristeza, el drama junto con el sufrimiento ajeno se convertían poco a poco en cosas que siempre llamaban más la atención y eso le hacía preguntarse cada cierto tiempo, ¿Acaso esto fue tu obra Crowley?

Hacía mucho varios años que no veía a la serpiente rondar cerca de donde estaba algo que llenaba su cuerpo humano de tranquilidad, pero de duda también al querer saber dónde se encontraba su rival el cual le enseño a disfrutar su estadía en la Tierra mostrándole, aunque pareciera sorprenderte las maravillas que la humanidad podía crear si se les daba un pequeño empujón tal vez era por esa razón que él comenzaba a realizar milagros con más frecuencia y no solo los que por encargo le pedían, pero eso era peligroso, muy dañino. Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente se suponía que ninguno de los dos debía tener comunicación es más muy por el contraria desde la primera vez que se vieron ambos tuvieron que ignorarse o pelear a muerte, como Gabriel en algún tiempo le explico que los ángeles y demonios cada vez que se encontraran tenían el deber de hacer retumbar al cielo y cimbrar la tierra haciendo alarde de lo que significaba el fin de una era, pero aquellas ideas resultaban ser poco atractivas para ambos quienes preferían pelear más por el sabor de los vinos o la comida que por las pobres almas y eso era aún peor porque el rubio solía descuidar mucho sus actividades cada que se volvía a encontrar con el pelirrojo, dejándose llevar muy fácilmente por sus invitaciones a varios lugares refinados de la época, lo cual definitivamente no tenía que suceder, era inaceptable siendo enemigos jurados desde hace años. Su relación debería asemejarse más a la del aceite caliente y el agua ¡Se suponía que una de las reglas era no confraternizar! Pero para colmo después de estar algunos siglos juntos Aziraphel comenzaba a sentirse un poco extrañado cada vez que no se reencontraba con su contraparte como estaba sucediendo siglo tras siglo.

– Dios no me abandones – elevo una plegaria una vez que vio las torres del castillo de Wessex más cerca, con sus banderas rojas adornadas en el centro con leones amarillo las cuales se alzaban esplendorosas desde lo alto a pesar de que era ya entrada la noche.

Siguiendo el transcurso del tiempo normal como tenía que ser Aziraphel continúo viviendo en aquel reino por muchos años más llenándose de maravillas, cumpliendo con los mandatos del Todopoderoso quien por ese entonces no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en aquel lado del mundo porque de vez en cuando Gabriel lo visitaba dándole avisos de donde y a quien le debía de concederle algún milagro. Por lo general era llevado en diferentes transportes populares de la época a otros reinos cercanos o lejanos mientras comía fruta fresca o seca la cual las sirvientas que en aquel entonces trabajaban en nombre del rey Alfredo el Grande empacaban amablemente para quien sería la mano derecha de su alteza. El rubio en si tenía un alto rango dentro del círculo de la realeza, él era quien leía para la reina colmandola de valores y principios que la enaltecían ante los ojos de Dios. Ella era una mujer de piel blanca como la leche igual a la suya, con ojos verdes y cabello rubio el cual por lo general el ángel solía peinar en varios estilos siendo las trenzas su principal fuerte al ser sencillas de hacer solo agregaba algunos adornos como flores u hojas que daban un toque inocente a su alteza la cual desfilaba por todos los pasillos del castillo con sus ropas confeccionadas con el material más resistente de la época. El rey por su parte siempre agradecía las enseñanzas que Aziraphel con paciencia le enseñaba en los días donde más abrumado se sentía regalándole palabras cálidas que calmaban su creciente desasosiego por las guerras que sin duda llegarían a sus costas porque al parecer la codicia y la avaricia se habían convertido en un motor que impulsaba la humanidad por aquellos años, por tal motivo los sajones esperaban la llegada de los daneses quienes venían navegando desde sus frías tierras lejanas llenos de cascos, armaduras, armas y sed de sangre la cual de una manera casi infernal complacía a los vikingos que eran fuertes guerreros bárbaros con muy pocos modales sembradores de miedo en sus contrincantes, pero aun así a pesar de todo Alfredo no desistió enseñándole a su pueblo que las batallas se ganaban con valor y uno que otro extraño milagro.

– Mi rey no creo que sea buena idea – Aziraphel caminaba apresurado detrás del soberano quien se preparaba con su armadura para ir a la guerra que le esperaba impaciente en las costas.

– No pelear significa hincarnos para que corten nuestras cabezas – el monarca no era precisamente una persona de paz más bien era alguien de carácter duro y temple irrompible que no dejaría que su pueblo sufriera una invasión.

– Eso no suena bien – si pensaba detenidamente las cosas, el ángel sabía que lo único que acarrearía la derrota sería un derramamiento de sangre enorme el cual comenzaría por la familia real.

– Tengo que defender a mi gente Sir Aziraphel – Alfredo detuvo su caminata antes de llegar a la salida del castillo quedando de espaldas al rubio para después voltearse logrando ver su afligido rostro mientras fruncía sus cejas.

– Piense en la reina y sus hijos – continúo hablando el Principado queriendo crear un poco de conciencia en el humano para que tuviera cuidado.

– Ellos serán valientes – pero para el rey la posibilidad de morir estaba latente, aunque no quisiera tenía que dejar a su familia preparada para ello.

– Lo necesitan a su lado – ser la mano derecha del monarca más poderoso también significaba hacerle comprender que su presencia era necesaria para regir.

– Si me quedo aquí al anochecer ellos no tendrán ni padre, ni rey, ni reino – los vikingos eran un pueblo salvaje de costumbres poco ortodoxas quienes no tendrían contemplaciones por nadie en Wessex ni siquiera de los más inocentes.

– Pero… – el odio y la guerra eran cosas que por nada del mundo tenían cavidad dentro del lenguaje del Principado quien siempre pretendía arreglar los conflictos hablando civilizadamente, un grave error para aquella época.

– Sir Aziraphel debe quedarse aquí, sin mi mano derecha puedo perder todo – los consejos del rubio siempre habían servido a su alteza quien veía en el ángel una persona llena de amor y bondad la cual manejaba los asuntos del reino demasiado bien como si ya hubiera realizado aquel trabajo mucho tiempo antes tal vez con otro monarca.

– Como ordene su majestad – un poco molesto Aziraphel no tuvo otra opción que acatar las reglas de Alfredo quien continuo con su camino saliendo del castillo perdiéndose entre sus tropas que fielmente le esperaban para marchar a la guerra sin miedo, sin compasión.

– ¡Dile a mi esposa que volveré! – esa había sido una promesa llena de amor que hizo latir el corazón del ángel, sabiendo que aquellos humanos eran buenos, por lo cual no estaría mal hacer un pequeño milagro ayudando con ello a que su alteza cumpliera su palabra a su consorte quien lloraba amargamente dentro de sus aposentos.

Aquel año Alfredo el Grande se convertiría en un futuro en la leyenda de Arturo el monarca perfecto que gobernó con justicia y bondad a lado de su familia y de la mano de Dios, su reino se extendió a miles de kilómetros más en los territorios que serían Gran Bretaña, su reputación lo precedió hasta que murió dando paso a un nuevo rey el cual no sería tan bueno como él. Pero antes de que todo eso sucediera Alfredo mando a su mano derecha quien ahora pertenecía a su mesa redonda a una misión por demás importante que solo le encargaría a su hombre de confianza, Sir Aziraphel. El pobre ángel sintiéndose presionado por la seguridad que el monarca le tenía termino aceptando aquel trabajo el cual consistía en ir hasta el extremo más alejado del reino para tener una audiencia con el "caballero negro" una celebre figura encargada de sembrar la devastación en la tierra con sus bélicas acciones que por lo general dañaban a los pobladores más cercanos a aquel castillo oculto entre la espesura del bosque donde se camuflajeaba con la neblina haciendo mucho más difícil el paso a las tropas dejando como último recurso la caballería la cual por supuesto Aziraphel no llevaba porque decidió que podría tal vez apelar al lado bueno de aquel humano antes de que otra guerra se desatara en aquellas épocas de paz.

Así que de esta manera el rubio se encontraba caminando a través del sendero que conducía al castillo acompañado de su hermoso caballo blanco, siendo cuidados de que no lo atacaran por la espalda o surgiera aquella bestia que defendía a la fortaleza. Una enorme serpiente negra con vivos en rojo que devoraba a los valientes guerreros que se atrevían a perturbar la paz de su amo, aquel ser salido del infierno o eso era al menos lo que contaban la leyenda engullía a las valientes personas con todo y su armadura la cual después regurgitaba dejándola a un lado del camino que llevaba a la enorme puerta de madera negra que nunca se abría bajo ningún ataque resistiendo a cualquier tipo de arma. Ante tales historias el ángel caminaba a paso lento cerciorándose de su alrededor porque no quería ser inconvenientemente desmembrado ya que eso significaba mucho papeleo y un seguro regaño por parte de Miguel, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que aquella persona que era tan temida se trataba de Crowley disfrazado al igual que él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Aziraphel al reconocer el tono de voz del demonio quien caminaba algo raro con su armadura.

– Ya sabes siembro el mal y esas cosas – la serpiente levantando el visor de su yelmo para poder hablar mejor con el rubio a quien miro de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – a veces parecía que al ángel se le olvidaba que su compañero era un demonio que se alimentaba de pecados.

– El rey Arturo ha traído un tiempo lleno de paz – además su alteza Belcebú estaba molesta con él por ciertas circunstancias que habían pasado hace unos pocos años atrás.

– ¿Arturo? No, es Alfredo – con una mirada de confusión el rubio corrigió a Crowley igualmente se preguntó a si mismo ¿Quién era Arturo?

– Si eso ¿Y tú? – de una manera poco esperada el pelirrojo se sintió celoso al escuchar el nombre de aquel humano ser pronunciado por el ángel así que cambio la conversación de manera rápida.

– Vengo a firmar un acuerdo de paz contigo – componiendo su postura el ángel dijo esas palabras como si fueran obvias.

– No lo creo – pero contundentemente fue rechazado por la serpiente que no dejaba de verlo con sus distintivos ojos amarillos.

– ¿Qué? – sin comprender la situación Aziraphel cuestiono un poco sorprendido por la respuesta que acababa de obtener.

– Echaste a perder mis planes con esos vikingos – esa había sido la razón por la cual tuvo que soportar un castigo de su señora Belcebú quien lo mantuvo cautivo en el infierno obligándolo a hacer trabajo de oficina ante estrepitosa falla.

– ¡Fuiste tú! – enojado el rubio le grito en la cara al demonio quien solo cerro sus ojos, molesto por el ruido que salía de la hermosa boca de su enemigo.

– Quien más, ese es mi trabajo – Crowley no entendía muy bien porque Aziraphel había reaccionado de esa manera tan brusca nada propio de él y su educación.

– Pues gracias a tu trabajo padecieron muchos – aunque el rey Alfredo pudo regresar con algunas heridas en su cuerpo varios tantos de sus guerreros murieron dejando a familias solas.

– Daños colaterales – pero el pelirrojo como solía hacerlo en ese tipo de casos después de la caída del Imperio Romano no le dio al asunto la importancia que merecía.

– ¿Cómo? – algo que por demás causaba la apatía del Principado quien al ser un ser etéreo podía empatizar con la humanidad y su dolor.

– Te has vuelto sordo Aziraphel – aun así, la serpiente seguía sin comprender el contexto de todo eso. Él solo obedecía ordenes porque tampoco le había gustado pasar tiempo con los vikingos.

– Eres maligno – dijo aquello el ángel esperando que su contraparte no lo tomara más como un alago que como un insulto.

– Soy un demonio – haciendo gala de la obviedad en sus palabras el pelirrojo comprendió que su distinguido rubio estaba furioso a causa de las crueles muertes de muchos humanos.

Mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, el Principado hablaba torpemente algunas palabras – Bueno, ya no porque en nombre de rey Alfredo el Grande te condeno al exilio – sin duda llevaría a cabo su trabajo, aunque no le gustara mucho castigar de esa manera a Crowley.

– Y, que más – despreocupado ante lo que para él eran las tiernas amenazas de un regordete ángel la serpiente solo miro a su alrededor esperando alguna emboscada.

– Arrepiéntete y entrégate – Aziraphel le ordeno con suma educación al caballero negro que había llegado la hora de terminar con su reinado de terror.

– No lo creo – pero al parecer nada provocaba el efecto esperado en aquel demonio que hasta vilmente se sacudía su armadura.

Ante tales negativas el ángel solo tenía una salida así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por fin pudo sacar su espada de la funda para atacar – Sucia serpiente – y no hablamos de aquella que estaba en llamas sino en una común y corriente hecha de metal.

– No la sabes usar – aun así, el pelirrojo solo puso sus ojos en blanco sintiéndose un poco harto de la situación. Él solo quería invitar a comer al rubio en su castillo.

– ¡Claro que sí! – la verdad era que no, él nunca había tenido la necesidad de tomar una de esas armas para usarlas en combate, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el Edén.

– Vamos Aziraphel porque no mejor simplemente mentimos – completamente cansado de que sus planes no hayan salido bien Crowley dijo lo que por muchos años venia pensando.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – desconcertado por aquellas palabras el Principado se sorprendió ante lo descarado que podría ser la vieja serpiente.

– ¿Por qué? – el demonio no comprendiendo la negatividad de aquel ser etéreo por lo que lo cuestionó esperando escuchar una excelente excusa ante tan buen elaborado plan.

– Si mi gente se entera recibiré un horrible regaño – Aziraphel ya se imaginaba teniendo a todos los arcángeles juzgándolo a la vez en el blanco y pulcro cielo.

– A la mía no le importa solo reciben los reportes y ya – sabiendo lo descuidados que eran sus superiores la serpiente le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de hombros.

– Yo no te ayudare en eso – tal vez su enemigo no comprendía muy bien sus palabras, pero eso no significaba que cayera antes su tentación.

Crowley comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro un tanto desesperado – ¡Vamos! Me has echado a perder el trabajo en otras ocasiones y yo lo hare esta vez así que… – puede que aquel terco ángel comprendiera ahora. La mayoría del tiempo eran mandados a los mismos lugares y ocurrían ese tipo de accidentes.

– Ni lo digas vieja serpiente, no me tientes – esas palabras sonaban como una buena idea, el demonio tenía razón de cierta forma aun así no debía caer en pecado. Una alianza de esa magnitud significaba peligro.

– Si me dejas lo hare – sonriendo espléndidamente Crowley dejo un poco al descubierto su sentir con respecto a su relación.

– Aléjate de mí inmundo ser – sintiendo la cercanía del pelirrojo el rubio trato de ponerse en lo que él consideraba "en guardia" ante un ataque inesperado.

Tal como se lo había pedido el demonio tomo su distancia de Aziraphel alejándose unos pasos – Listo – dijo levantando sus brazos.

– Y no vuelvas a mencionar eso – sintiéndose ofendido, pero también nervioso el Principado pronunció aquellas palabras – Me voy – continuo mientras tomaba el camino de regreso.

– Como quieras – sintiéndose un poco frustrado la serpiente dejo ir al ángel sacudiendo sus manos en el aire mientras bajada el visor de su yelmo, ya tendría otra oportunidad de tentarlo y no fallaría.

Que desfachatez más grande se la había ocurrido a aquel demonio, él un ángel mentirle al Todopoderoso solo para cumplir el capricho del pelirrojo quien muy quitado de la pena pronuncio aquellas palabras, sin duda por esa era una serpiente, siempre astuto, listo para hacer caer en pecado a otros, pero no lo lograría con él porque siempre ha sido y siempre será un ángel correcto que camine por los senderos de Dios. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente Crowley tenía cierta razón, generalmente los dos se cancelaban sus milagros o dejaban las cosas a medias era como una competencia, quien llegaba antes ganaba ese partido lo que provocaba que las cosas se convirtieran en una marcha contra el tiempo que lo agotaba mucho, aquella descabellada idea tal vez podría ser buena ¡No! Nada de eso, su trabajo era detenerlo no unirse a él.

– ¿Señor atacamos al intruso? – uno de sus lacayos se acercaba a él mientras volvía a su castillo esperando las ordenes de matar al enviado del rey.

– No, déjenlo ir – pero Crowley no tenía intenciones algunas de lastimar a aquel ser etéreo que estuvo buscando por tantos años en las tierras que en un futuro se conocería como Dinamarca.

– ¿Pero? – ante tal negativa tan inesperada el sirviente que vestía de negro se sorprendió preguntando confundido por la respuesta que recibió.

– ¡No escuchaste! – enojado la serpiente siseo un poco levantando de nuevo el visor de su yelmo para mostrarle sus ojos amarillos llenos de ira.

– Si mi señor – con el cuerpo inundado de miedo el lacayo se paralizo contestando de inmediato a la reprimenda de su amo.

– ¿Entonces? – para la serpiente recibir cuestionamientos innecesarios de parte de cualquiera de su personal ameritaba un castigo ejemplar, pero esta vez la visita de Aziraphel lo había puesto de buen humor.

– Lo siento – esperando a no ser torturado por su impertinencia el sirviente se disculpó temblando un poco aterrorizado, cosa que llenaba de energía negativa al pelirrojo.

– ¡Vete!¡Ahora! – ordenando estar solo el demonio se encerró en sus aposentos donde tal vez dormiría un poco o tomaría hasta embriagarse al fin y al cabo no había muchas cosas que hacer por esos años.

– Sí – obedeciendo al instante a su amo el lacayo salió lo más rápido que pudo para continuar con sus actividades diarias las cuales eran cuidar el castillo.

Crowley necesitaba un tiempo para pensar ¿Qué diablos le había propuesto a ese ángel? Era más que obvio que lo rechazaría aun así lo intento con la mínima esperanza de que lo aceptara, pero aquello era la característica que más le encantaba al demonio, "pureza", el rubio poseía eso haciéndolo tan único, tan deseable, tan lejano a sus ojos que admiraban la belleza del ángel siempre que lo veía, la cual contrastaba a la inmundicia de su gente que trataba de mantener alejada de su cuerpo para poder al menos acercarse a Aziraphel sin llevar ningún mal olor consigo que lo hiciera alejarse de él.

Al pelirrojo le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar al ángel porque su señora Belcebú decidió mandarlo en último momento a otro lado del mundo donde una nueva civilización ya tenía tiempo de haber surgido lo cual le dio a Crowley una vía fácil al querer apoderarse de ellos con dioses falsos, paganos a los ojos del Todopoderoso. La serpiente había hecho tan bien su trabajo el cual después se vino abajo a causa de los milagros de Aziraphel, pero eso no le importaba porque ahora que sabía que el rubio estaba donde él se encontraba por nada del mundo le perdería la vista además aquella batalla ya la tenía ganada por lo que el príncipe del infierno no tendría motivo alguno para moverlo del reino de Wessex por un largo tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

En la última década del año 900 Aziraphel seguía en Wessex continuamente cancelando los milagros de Crowley quien a su vez hacia lo mismo con los suyos, como en la Batalla de Maldon que se llevó acabo en Essex un reino establecido desde el río Támesis hasta el río Lee donde los vikingos de nuevo atacaron en una lucha sangrienta la cual trato de detener sin éxito porque al parecer aquel hecho tenía la bendición de Satanás quien frívolamente le ordeno a la serpiente ganar ese enfrentamiento por la guerra perdida en el año 800 a manos de Arturo el humano que tenía al ángel de su lado, lo que únicamente provocaba en el pelirrojo celos. Ante esta asquerosa sensación que le carcomía a pedazos no dudo en llevar a los nórdicos hasta la victoria acarreando como consecuencia el pago de un danegeld de diez mil libras romanas a cambio de evitar los saqueos y violaciones por parte de los salvajes daneses que paganamente adoraban a otros dioses.

Por otra parte en 992 el Principado tuvo que presentarse en el Califato de Córdoba, después de no haber podido cumplido con su cometido de evitar las malas acciones de su contraparte Miguel le pidió de una manera no amable que esta vez llevara a cabo su trabajo de manera honorable y no deshonrara a Dios, pero para su desgracia la Batalla de Rovirans tampoco fue su fuerte al perder la pelea donde los condados catalanes fueron subyugados por los musulmanes no sin antes dar una lucha digna de los antiguos gladiadores en el Coliseo, un lugar que nunca acepto como el ser de luz que era. En aquel combate desgraciadamente murió el conde Borrell II junto a su guardia personal quienes fueron llevados al reino de los cielos por el rubio en persona quien lloro amargamente mientras volvía a Wessex, el demonio al enterarse de esto solo hizo un gesto con su boca porque sabía que no podía ir hasta donde estaba Aziraphel quien sin duda no quería verlo. Tiempo después en ese mismo año, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco ocurrió un leve desliz por parte de Crowley quien sin querer chasqueo dos veces los dedos creando una idea falsa en la humanidad sobre el nacimiento anticipado del Anticristo, esa fue la primera vez que se tocó ese tema entre los hombres quienes incluso dieron una predicción la cual decía que antes de que se cumplieran tres años el hijo de Satanás nacería. Lo que provocó que su señora Belcebú lo evocara.

Mirándolo con cansancio el príncipe del infierno pensaba por qué el Jefe seguía creyendo que él era la mejor opción para estar entre los humanos – Te sumergiría en agua bendita – le dijo sin más mientras las insectos a su alrededor volaban frenéticas.

– La histeria colectiva también es buena – defendiéndose la serpiente sonrió nerviosamente. Comenzaba a sentir mucho calor dentro de aquella armadura negra.

– No creo que haya sido accidental – Hastur, quien al parecer le gustaba estar al lado del señor de las moscas tomaba la palabra sembrando la duda porque sinceramente que un Viernes Santo coincidiera con la Anunciación de María no era algo que un demonio haría sino más bien un ángel.

– Los humanos no deben de saber cuándo se llevará a cabo el Apocalipsis – en realidad la creación de Dios no tenía nada que ver en todos esos asuntos del fin del mundo. Su intromisión solo causaría problemas y eso Belcebú lo tenía muy en claro ya que podría salir cualquier estúpido que quisiera detenerlo.

– No tienen idea solo especulan – quitándole importancia al asunto el pelirrojo eleve sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado. Vaya problema en que lo metió el ángel.

– Mientras menos lo hagan es mejor – Hastur tenía razón. Si la humanidad comenzaba a pensar en eso tarde o temprano alguien daría una fecha al azar que terminaría siendo verdadera y las personas la creerían provocando que comenzaran a prepararse para ese evento.

– El duque tiene razón – los ángeles podrían sacar ventaja de todo eso atrayendo almas a su ejército haciéndolo más basto – Así que has bien tu trabajo Crawly – continuando el príncipe del infierno hizo zumbar su voz amenazadoramente ante su última palabra.

– Si mi señora – indignado por haber sido llamado de esa forma el demonio solo adulo a su jefe directo antes de aparecer de nuevo en su castillo. Todo eso de la invocación y evocación que los humanos crearon le empezaba a gustar.

Volviendo a su elegante hogar más enojado de lo que se fue Crowley no espero ni un minuto para poder bajar hasta su caba de vinos donde tomo unas cuantas botellas de las cuales bebería la mitad en un tiempo récord provocando que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo casi al instante. Teniendo su mente divagando por todas sus memorias recordó como el Principado en su intento de llevar a cabo otro milagro chasqueo sus dedos logrando que aquellas fechas se sincronizaran mágicamente queriendo dejar con ello un mensaje de esperanza a la humanidad, pero que él como buen demonio lo convirtió en una señal maligna porque quería con esto enseñarle al rubio que lo mejor para ambos era lograr ese acuerdo lo más pronto posible.

Para el año 994 el rubio por fin pudo hacer su cometido logrando que en la ciudad de Anse se celebrara el Concilio de la Paz de Dios, una asamblea donde participaron varios clérigos de las diferentes religiones que existían por ese entonces para discutir de manera sosegada sobre la pacificación de los pueblos creyentes quienes ya no debían hacer uso de la violencia entre sus sociedades. Ese día la serpiente perdió un poco de su energía infernal que pudo recuperar en los siguientes años, pero que por desgracia volvió haberse mermada en el 998 cuando el cuarto abad de Cluny instituye el dos de noviembre como el Día de los Difuntos una fecha que ayudaría al cielo a recuperar varias almas del purgatorio gracias a los rezos de los devotos humanos. El demonio casi de desincorpora por dicho suceso.

Al llegar el año mil a mediados de dicha fecha para ser más exactos en el día veintinueve hubo un suceso que Crowley aún recuerda bien y por supuesto Dios también donde un caudillo musulmán llamado Almanzor venció a la coalición cristiana, una unión que Aziraphel logro hacer, pero que él detuvo en la Batalla de Cervera ganando otro punto para el infierno. Aquello comenzaba a verse como una competencia. Durante el mismo año China invento la pólvora una creación que el ángel destino para llenar de alegría a la humanidad que se volvió una maldición cuando la serpiente chasqueo sus dedos convirtiéndola en un arma que se utilizaría en muchas guerras y teniendo como daño colateral en el futura la contaminación. Sintiéndose en buena forma en ese siglo XI el pelirrojo tuvo otro acierto cuando volvió al mercado árabe de esclavos el factor más importante en la formación de los reinos sajelianos, pero siguiendo la línea de buenas acciones malignas el demonio tuvo que ver tristemente como terminaba el periodo clásico de los mayas una civilización que por el momento estaba siendo descuidada por Dios, algo que agradecía internamente. Al mismo tiempo el ángel quien no le dirigía la palabra aún chasqueaba descuidadamente sus dedos logrando que Chichén Itzá y Uxmal comenzaran con sus actividades constructoras. Un suceso que no pasó desapercibido para Crowley el cual hizo aparecer un delicioso pecado en forma de postre sobre la mesa de noche que se encontraba en los aposentos del Principado.

En el año 1005 debido a la baja actividad de ambos, primero por el hecho de que Crowley encontró un peculiar gusto en una acción que llevaban a cabo los humanos todas las noches la cual era dormir y segundo porque el rubio puso especial atención a los libros comenzando a coleccionarlos (algo que le hizo recordar con tristeza la destrucción de la Biblioteca de Alejandría, quizá en algún futuro él tendría una basta librería donde hubiera tomos tan viejos como la historia), el único suceso del que se puede hablar es sobre la sublevación contra la iglesia que logro la región Pomerania. Al año siguiente el demonio tendría una inesperada sorpresa con sabor a nostalgia por parte de uno de los milagros de Aziraphel, el cual fue poder observar en el cielo con sus expectantes ojos amarillos la supernova más brillante de la historia que se encontraba en la constelación de Lupus. Aquello quedo grabado en su memoria como una de las maravillas que su eternidad como ser del infierno le permitió apreciar en todo su esplendor. Continuando en el 1007 el ángel no pudo evitar que su contra parte creara un terremoto en Bagdad que dejaría 16 mil muertos y un desolador sentimiento en su pecho, tal vez aquel acuerdo no estaría mal.

En los años que siguieron el Principado se debatió internamiento entre su trabajo y aquel trato del que Crowley le hablo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero no hubo una decisión concisa hasta que en el 1016 se derrumbó el Domo de Roca el cual era un monumento situado en Jerusalén. Aquella acción no fue algo que la serpiente haya hecho es más él ni sabia, aunque dada las circunstancias anteriores el rubio no dudo que el infierno hubiera mandado a su enemigo hacer ese trabajo. Entonces sin pensarlo más Aziraphel a visitar a Crowley hasta su castillo que había resistido todas las invasiones danesas que acabaron dos años atrás cuando se reconoció como rey a Sven Forkbeard. Por aquel entonces Wessex se convirtió en el Reino de Inglaterra y el pelirrojo ya no se hacía llamar "El caballero Negro" solo utilizaba su usual apelativo aunado a eso vivían en un tiempo de paz donde Canuto el nuevo monarca era un gobernante piadoso, generoso con la Iglesia y conciliador. El ángel como siempre siguió conservando su estatus a pesar de haber servido a la antigua realeza, cuando Athelstan perdió el trono se cercioró que su mano derecha no fuera ejecutado ni apresado, sino que lo libero antes para que después pudiera acercarse a los nueves reyes y no corriera peligro.

Así fue como el Principado llego hasta la puerta de la antigua fortaleza acompañado de su caballo blanco el cual nunca aprendió a montar toco varias veces con la aldaba hasta que un sirviente le abrió – ¿Qué desea? – le pregunto amablemente en voz baja solo asomando su cabeza a través de una pequeña rendija.

– Vengo a ver al señor – con su característica educación le respondió al joven que temerosamente le miro cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

– Mi amo no quiere ser molestado – el demonio varios días antes había estado durmiendo, pero no fueron los suficientes por lo que se encontraba de mal humor.

Colocando su pie justo a tiempo antes de que cerrara la puerta aquel sirviente el rubio continuo – Dile que Aziraphel le busca – y sin más chasqueo sus dedos.

Mientras tanto en el comedor la serpiente comenzaba a beber algo de licor hasta que su mozo llego a interrumpirlo – Señor le buscan – le dijo seriamente.

– Te recalque que no quería vistas – sintiéndose hastiado el pelirrojo sobo el puente de su nariz queriendo conservar su nula calma.

– Hola Crowley – con nerviosismo el ángel se presentó haciendo que el demonio abriera sus ojos con sorpresa dirigiéndole una mirada dudosa – Gracias – le susurro al lacayo quien salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – indiferente la serpiente siguió bebiendo esperando algún sermón de parte del Principado a quien no había visto hace años.

– Necesito hablar contigo – acomodando sus ropas el rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba al que consideraba de acuerdo a su educación como su enemigo.

– Ahora sí tienes tiempo – riéndose por la situación el pelirrojo solo continúo sirviéndose nuevamente vino en su copa.

– Estuve ocupado al igual que tu – no queriendo hacer un drama innecesario de la situación Aziraphel pensó con cuidado sus palabras.

– Cierto – recordando todo el trabajo que habían tenido en los últimos años el demonio hizo aparecer otra copa para su invitado.

Sonriendo alegre el ángel tomo el recipiente de oro esperando a que fuera llenada – ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – entonces pregunto impaciente por conocer la respuesta.

– Bien ya sabes con muchos negocios – Crowley les quitó importancia a las cosas como si todo ese tiempo no hubiera sido tan importante – ¿Y tú? – siguió esta vez cuestionando mientras veía la forma en que estaba vestido el Principado con el habitual color blanco que se repartía en varias tonalidades alrededor de las diversas prendas que llevaba puestas como sus medias largas y su túnica. Además de su chaqueta la cual tenía adornos en plateado, calzas y pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

– Igual con los asuntos del cielo – le respondió el rubio quien observaba curioso el conjunto de ropas que llevaba puesto la serpiente el cual era igual a suyo solo que en color negro con vivos en rojo y ajustado a su delgado cuerpo que le hacía lucir más alto.

– Sí me imagino – bebiendo de su copa el pelirrojo invito hacer lo mismo a su inesperada visita quien alegre choco su recipiente con el suyo.

– No solo vine a verte – recordando sus asuntos por un momento Aziraphel dejo su recipiente sobre la mesa limpiando su boca un poco con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba.

– ¿A verme? – pero lo único que provocaron aquellas palabras fue que la cabeza del demonio divagara lejos por un momento.

– Estoy aquí para que hagamos un trato – continuando antes de que se arrepintiera el ángel jugueteo con sus manos esperando la respuesta de quien sería su futuro compañero.

– ¿Qué? – sorprendido y devolviendo sus pensamientos a la Tierra Crowley pregunto un tanto confundido queriendo confirmar lo que sospechaba.

– Es difícil para mí decir esto así que si no te importa – pidiendo permiso con su mano el Principado espero a que su anfitrión lo dejara tomar la botella de licor.

– Adelante – le dijo la serpiente viendo como este se servía a su gusto.

Tomándose todo el vino del recipiente casi por completo para darse valor el rubio hablo – Yo estuve pensando tus palabras –

– ¡Todo este tiempo! – pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo quien levanto la voz bruscamente provocando que Aziraphel brincara un poco.

Arreglando sus ropas de nuevo un tanto enojado el ángel menciono – Sí y después de meditarlo llegue a la conclusión de que tienes razón – volvió a tomar la botella de vino.

Bebiendo de su copa mientras escuchaba el demonio espero su turno para hablar – Buena resolución – dijo cuando su compañero termino.

– Eso espero – aun el Principado no tenía mucha confianza en su decisión más por los problemas que conllevaría que por otra cosa.

– Entonces seremos más unidos desde ahora – el trato implicaba varios puntos entre ellos los más importantes serian: primero, cuando tuvieran que presentarse en el mismo lugar a hacer un trabajo cualquiera, uno de los dos tendría que ir y llevar a cabo tanto el milagro como la maldición, dos, nada de cancelarse solo si era muy necesario, tres, llenar los informes con las mejores respuestas aunque eso significaba mentir de vez en cuando, cuatro, reunirse para platicar sobre las actividades que se llevaron a cabo y cinco, saber siempre la ubicación del otro o no perderse la pista por mucho tiempo, entre otras cosas.

– Supongo – nervioso Aziraphel intento no tartamudear ante la sonrisa un poco lasciva que le dedico Crowley en ese momento.

– Nos veremos continuamente – la serpiente comenzaba a pensar en las excusas que pondría siempre que quisiera estar junto al ángel.

– Así es – porque después de todo no era tan malo tener a alguien que te acompañara en la eternidad si te ponías a pensarlo.

– Tú me podrás visitar, yo te visitare – ese punto fue lo primero que pensó el pelirrojo porque habría que dejarlo muy en claro entre los dos.

– Le pediré a la cocinera que haga algo especial para ti – cediendo un poco de su parte el Principado no se negó a las futuras visitas.

– Me encantaría – escondiendo su entusiasmo a través de la copa que ponían sobre sus labios el demonio miro su reflejo en el vino.

– De acuerdo, esto es un trato – extendiendo su mano hacia el frente Aziraphel espero un apretón de manos amistoso.

– Tengo que firmar algo con sangre – viendo aquel gesto Crowley se puso un tanto nervioso al recordar que esa sería la primera vez que tocaría la piel del cuerpo humano se su contraparte.

– ¡No! Para nada – recogiendo su extremidad un tanto asustado el ángel levanto la voz negando con la cabeza ante tal idea tan irracional.

– Que bien – porque no quería cortarse la palma de su mano – ¿Te quedas a comer? – siguió la serpiente cambiando el tema completamente.

– Por qué no – cediendo a la tentación que no parecía como tal el rubio sonrió complacido. Siempre le había gustado comer.

– Habrá carne de cordero con verduras y vino – un platillo que se servía habitualmente para la época, pero que con un empujón maligno de su parte sabía mucho mejor.

– Me encanta – Aziraphel compartiría los alimentos con el pelirrojo por primera vez entre tanto discutían los términos de su acuerdo.

– Y postre, por supuesto – eso era algo que no podía faltar de ahora en adelante, más sabiendo que el demonio conocía sobre el gusto indiscutible que tenía el ángel por las cosas dulces.

Así que chasqueando sus dedos el Principado hizo aparecer otra silla dentro del vacío y frió comedor – En lo que esperamos hablemos más, querido – prendiendo mágicamente la chimenea Crowley se acomodó en su asiento mientras el rubio sonrió.

Después de encontrar un punto medio entre las actividades de ambos llego La Primera Cruzada que marcaría el inicio a sus años de convivencia en el 1096. Tanto Aziraphel como la serpiente se dirigieron hacia Jerusalén la "Tierra Santa" que sería liberada de los musulmanes, en ese sitio un milagro logro que aquella primera batalla fuera ganada mientras que una maldición causo miles de muertes no justificadas donde los no creyentes perecieron a manos de los hombres santos en una ironía que continuo por los siguientes años cuando se realizaron más guerras en nombre de Dios. Dentro de todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo se tomó ciertas libertades con los humanos para poder implantarles ideas en lo más profundo de sus mentes algo que el ángel reprochaba al inicio, pero que tomo al igual que su compañero como una broma.

– ¿En serio? El Arca de la Alianza – con una mirada desaprobatoria el Principado caminaba junto al demonio por los senderos llenos de tierra y muertos.

– Hubieras pensado en un mejor nombre – observando a su alrededor Crowley veía con tristeza el cuerpo de los inocentes niños que lamentablemente también habían sido asesinados.

– ¿Crees que van a perder su tiempo buscándola? – mientras jugueteaba con sus manos el rubio miro a la distancia el cuerpo de una madre que era llamada impacientemente por su bebé así que nadando contra la corriente fue hasta la mujer hincándose a un lado de su hijo para poder revivirla.

– Solo obsérvalos – le dijo la serpiente alzando su mano un poco para señalarle a los guerreros que estaban a la distancia saqueando algunas casas.

– Fue lo mismo que hiciste con La Lanza del Destino – recordándole sus antiguas bromas pesadas Aziraphel sacudió sus ropas cuando se levantó del suelo.

– Y siguen tratando de averiguar donde esta – con fastidio el pelirrojo enredaba su cabello entre sus dedos porque ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces.

– Se han muerto muchos templarios por eso querido – teniendo misiones suicidas las cuales el ángel algunas veces intentó sin éxito detener.

– No dices nada cuando se trata del Santo Grial – mirando de reojo a su compañero el demonio sonrió un poco al ver que este casi tropezaba.

– Según mis informes ya lo encontraron – aclarando su garganta el Principado siguió caminando adelantándose unos pasos a la distancia.

– Ángel está en tu casa, en la cocina – deteniendo su marcha Crowley inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras hablaba con voz socarrona.

– Y la lanza contigo sobre la pared de tu salón – volteándose completamente Aziraphel espero a que su acompañante lo alcanzara.

– ¡Vamos! No niegues que es entretenido – gritando un poco la serpiente se movió cansadamente a través del árido camino.

– Tal vez – nervioso el ángel no quiso admitir que alguna parte de él le gustaba usar sus milagros de manera descuidada.

– Sí como cuando los mandamos a buscar la Sangre de Cristo – esa había sido también una idea del Principado quien emocionado por el Santo Grial se inventó toda una historia sobre unas reliquias sagradas.

– Nadie regreso – pero el rubio al recordar dichos sucesos borro la sonrisa de su cara un tanto preocupado por el regaño que le podría dar Miguel.

– No te sientas mal ni uno era santo – el pelirrojo sabía muy bien que aquellos humanos no habían sido bendecidos por Dios sino más bien por su Jefe.

– Cierto – porque gracias a su trato de antemano conocían que las almas de los Templarios no serían salvados de sus pecados.

– Vamos a comer – sugirió el demonio cambiando el tema drásticamente tentando con perfil bajo a Aziraphel

– Después de ti querido – amablemente el ángel le dio el paso a Crowley quien chasqueo los dedos para enseguida hacerlo aparecer de nuevo en el Reino de Inglaterra.

Cada cierto tiempo en la Tierra entre la humanidad se encontraban algunas personas que no podían ser tentadas porque nacían siendo el pecado. La serpiente que para ese entonces ya sabía de humanos con ese potencial no se sorprendió cuando escucho a Alfonso Borja llorar por primera vez, en aquel entonces la pequeña voz del niño alcanzo sus oídos en un continuo eco que viajo desde Valencia hasta donde estaba en su castillo practicando con sus caballos de los cuales solía caerse continuamente. Él odiaba cabalgar era mucho mejor viajar en carrozas. Ante tal ruido tan molesto supo que su Jefe de nuevo había tenido algo que ver con la reproducción de los humanos, una sorpresa no muy grata sabiendo que él debía cuidarlos por el tiempo que vivieran mientras dejaría que el Principado de vez en cuando usara sus milagros para salvar personas que en verdad no deberían morir, después de todo eso también entraba dentro de su trato.

– No creo que se tan malvado – viendo con amorosos ojos al recién nacido que se presentaba frente a él el rubio le hacía cosquillas queriendo escuchar su dulce voz.

– Claro que sí – pero al contrario el pelirrojo torcía sus labios en un gesto de desprecio sintiendo la energía negativa que surgía de ese pequeño cuerpo.

– ¿Le darás tu bendición? – teniendo cierto miedo al pensar lo que podría causar eso sobre algo tan inocente Aziraphel llevo su mano hacia su corazón.

– No tengo de otra – poniendo sus ojos en blanco a través de sus nuevos lentes que eran pequeños con forma en "V" invertida el demonio llevo su mano izquierda hasta la cabeza del niño quien no se inmuto sorprendentemente.

– ¿Y yo? – sintiéndose confundido por lo que su presencia representaba en ese lugar el ángel pregunto mientras veía a su compañero.

– Tú le ungirás – con el aceite bendito para poder otorgarle al menos una dignidad, algo que no serviría de mucho.

– ¿Con que propósito? – si Satanás lo había enviado el Principado no encontraba la razón por la que debía hacer aquello.

– Para que tengan un castigo Ángel – aunque bueno en el infierno se le vería más como un héroe Crowley sabía que en el purgatorio no se la pasaría muy bien.

– Y así cumplo con mis actividades – eso significaba un reporte bien hecho y ceros regaños.

– Exacto – terminando de hacer sus trabajos el pequeño gimoteo un poco cuando sintió la calidez del aceite sobre su piel esa era la señal para que ambos se marcharan.

Así los dos se mantuvieron ocupados realizando milagros y maldiciones con la familia Borja durante un buen tiempo en el cual Aziraphel se acento al igual que Crowley en varios lugares de Italia entre ellos Florencia y Roma donde conoció al artista Michelangelo Buonarroti cuando este esculpió su obra La Piedad sobre el blanco mármol entre los años de 1498 a 1499. Desde aquella vez el ángel quedo encantado por la forma tan precisa y perfecta en que el escultor llevaba a cabo su trabajo tal admiración no pasó desapercibida por la serpiente quien prefería a Leonardo da Vinci el cual ciertamente tenía un odio - amistad con Miguel Ángel que esculpió al David por consejo del Principado algunos años después. Durante ese tiempo ambos solían tomar vino dulce además de comer las delicias que la cocina Italia podría ofrecerles, algo que encantaba a las papilas gustativas rubio, mientras platicaban sobre todo tipo de cosas en especial de libros. Debieron pasar algunos años más para que Leonardo pintara La Gioconda un cuadro que le volvió realmente famoso ayudado claro de un milagro demoníaco el cual no gusto mucho a Aziraphel, pero lo dejo pasar en aquel entonces. Al terminar La Mona Lisa el pelirrojo le pidió continuamente al humano de origen Anchiano que lo pintara a él, recibiendo siempre como respuesta un "No" hasta que cierto día mientras el demonio estaba en el estudio del hombre vio pasar a los lejos entre las calles Italianas de la época a el ángel quien llevaba con mucho cuidado una gran pila de libros sobre sus delicadas manos ante este hecho Crowley no dudo ni un segundo en bajar para poder ayudarle dejando de lado la plática que tenía con Leonardo quien indignado se asomó por la ventana buscando a aquel escurridizo ser pudiendo observar con sus analíticos ojos la postal que se presentaba frente a él. Ahí a lo lejos entre el Sol del verano que calentaba horriblemente las calles se encontraba la dualidad de dos energías opuestas las cuales bailaban una alrededor de la otra con sincronía sin llegar a destruirse, pero sintiéndose atraídas como los polos opuestos. Entonces ante la tal imagen decidió que la única manera en que pudiera retratar al demonio seria si su compañero también se dejara pintar en cuadros diferentes los cuales al unirse formarían uno solo.

– ¡Vamos ángel! – casi rogó la serpiente perseguía al Principado por toda su casa llena de luces y libros que ya no cabían en sus estantes.

– No – le dijo por quinta vez el rubio mientras buscaba un lugar entre todo el sitio para acomodar sus hermosos tomos.

– ¿Por qué? – desesperado el pelirrojo pregunto queriendo hacer un berrinche. Aquella era una oportunidad única.

– Esta en las reglas – Aziraphel debía mantener un perfil bajo en la Tierra porque no todos los humanos tenían que saber de su existencia.

– ¿Cuáles? – suponiendo la respuesta el demonio opto por sentarse en una silla de la cocina cansado.

– Las del cielo – si Gabriel se llegaba a enterar que había un retrato de él seguramente lo regresaría al cielo solo para castigarle por la eternidad.

– Nadie más lo vera – tratando de convencerlo nuevamente Crowley seguía con la mirada al ángel que se subía a un banco pequeño tratando de acomodar un libro.

– No te creo – le dijo secamente mientras se bajaba con cuidado de donde estaba para evitar caerse.

Levantándose de su asiento el pelirrojo camino hasta donde estaba en Principado en una mesa de madera revisando las colecciones que tenía – Confía en mi – le dijo poniéndose tranquilamente a un lado.

– ¿Seguro? – al escuchar aquella voz tan distinta a la que solía usar usualmente el demonio Aziraphel le miro con sus hermosos ojos azules buscando la mentira en su cara, pero no encontrando nada en sus facciones.

– Completamente, Leonardo es de fiar – llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo y en ningún momento había tenido intensiones de traicionarlo.

– Más te vale no quiero que se deshagan de nosotros – el pensar que su final se podría deber a un simple descuido le erizaba la piel al ángel.

– No pasara – sonriéndole a su manera Crowley chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que los libros se acomodaran perfectamente.

– De acuerdo – maravillado por la pequeña ayuda el Principado acomodo sus ropas blancas, que ahora eran un poco más ceñidas a su cuerpo sin llegar a los extremos, además de sacudir su pequeña lechuguilla ligeramente tratando de no doblarla.

– Entonces ¿Nos vamos? – irguiéndose al ver que su compañero estaba listo el demonio pregunto como una cortesía.

– Claro, querido – sin más los dos salieron de la casa de Aziraphel para caminar hasta el taller de Leonardo donde este estaba trabajando en otro de sus proyectos. Crowley al llegar, contento presento a ambos y al instante un inspirado da Vinci los hizo sentar uno después del otro en la misma silla donde estuvo Lisa Gherardini para después comenzar a hacer los bocetos de los retratos sobre el papel. Sería una pintura fácil sin muchos colores, pero resaltando las características de sus facciones, ropas y colores logrando un hermoso contraste que se podría apreciar mejor cuando los dos retratos estaban juntos ya que se lograba un cuadro completo donde los paisajes del fondo se unían perfectamente. Aquel recuerdo se quedaría con el demonio quien con un milagro de su parte lo mantuvo siempre en buenas condiciones.

Cerca del 1511 el ángel pudo ver asombrado una de las mejores creaciones que Michelangelo pudo dejar a la humanidad, La bóveda de la Capilla Sixtina la cual era un conjunto de varias pinturas que adornaban al Palacio Apostólico de Vaticano, dentro de tan magnifica arte se encontraba La Creación de Adán que ciertamente no cumplía con todas las características que Dios realizo, pero que aun así se veía hermosa a sus ojos. Ese día tanto él como el pintor en forma de celebración tomaron un poco de vino Late Harvest Zinfandel acompañado de una rebanada de tiramisú, el postre del momento.

Por desgracia el Principado no pudo estar más tiempo en Italia porque Gabriel le mando un comunicado diciéndole que su presencia era necesaria de nuevo en el Reino de Inglaterra donde los años habían avanzado convirtiendo al antiguo pueblo en un nuevo lugar donde la monarquía estaba desprendiéndose lentamente de la iglesia católica para tomar su sitio a lado del anglicanismo. Corría el año 1533 cuando el rubio conoció a Anne Boleyn la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII quien por ese entonces trataba de disolver su antiguo matrimonio para poder casarse religiosamente con la marquesa de Pembroke, ella era una mujer inteligente, con espíritu y coraje que supo manejarse a través de la corte real imponiendo su propia moda para aquella época y aunque no era en esos años la mujer más hermosa por su piel, si era capaz de atraer la miradas por su exótica aura que descuadraba totalmente con los cánones de belleza de ese tiempo.

Aziraphel le enseño el aprecio por la lectura además de las buenas formas y educación las cuales por momentos se veían opacadas gracias a las maldiciones que él debía poner en ella como parte del trato que tenía con Crowley quien llego un año después al reino cuando Anne ya poseía una hija en su haber algo que no gusto mucho al monarca quien deseaba un heredero.

– Sabes que ella no se lo dará – la serpiente quien estaba de visita en el castillo real tomaba un poco de vino mientras miraba al ángel sonreír por la ventana al observar a la reina junto a su hija Isabel jugar en los jardines.

– Se está esforzando – borrando la alegría de su rostro el Principado volteo a ver de mala gana su compañero con el cual compartía aquella tarde su habitación.

– Ángel – con un tono de voz que enmarcaba lo obvio el pelirrojo observo por encima de sus anteojos al Principado quien llamaba mucho la atención gracias a su piel pálida. Eso le provocaba irremediablemente celos.

– No me lo digas – con angustia el rubio cerro su libro que tenía entre las manos para hacer un puchero con sus rosados labios.

– Es parte de nuestro trabajo – queriendo sonar comprensivo el demonio sirvió un poco de vino dentro de la copa de su ¿socio?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – de los dos Crowley era quien solía conocer la cantidad de años que vivirían los humanos con los que a veces se relacionaban porque él no tenía el corazón para saber dichas fechas.

– Los suficientes – fue todo lo que le dijo a Aziraphel quien resignado tomo su recipiente para beber un poco del rojo liquido queriendo solo mojar su boca.

– Eso espero querido – pero tres años no fueron suficientes ni para ellos dos, ni para Anne quien en un suceso el cual paso a la historia la condenaron a morir bajo acusaciones falsas de adulterio, incesto y traición que solo provoco el descontento del ángel quien no pudo hacer nada en ese entonces viendo tristemente como la reina moría en una ejecución privada donde al final los cañones de la Torre retumbaron. "Ha sido reina inglesa en la tierra y hoy será una reina del Cielo" fueron las palabras que un arzobispo pronuncio en su honor las cuales llegaría a sus oídos días después dejándole una ligera tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para la serpiente quien en un pequeño acto de empatía protegió a Isabel de cualquier mal que le pudiera acechar. Un milagro demoníaco que hizo pasar por maldición.

Tuvieron que transcurrir diez años y un regreso a Italia para que el Principado se pudiera sentir mejor, durante todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo se encargó de los asuntos de ambos hasta que por fin los dos una tarde llegaron hasta donde estaba Miguel Ángel, afuera de la Capilla Sixtina, listo para mostrarles su nueva obra de arte.

– Benvenuto Aziraphel – contento el artista le saludo efusivamente mientras besaba sus dos mejillas en un caluroso saludo.

– Ciao Michelangelo – alegre, pero un tanto nervioso por la presencia del pelirrojo a su lado el rubio saludo también al humano.

– Per fortuna sei arrivato – le dijo porque por un momento pensó que no estaría a tiempo para observar en todo su esplendor su nueva obra maestra.

– ¡Certo! Voglio vedere cosa hai dipinto – después de vivir una experiencia tan incomoda con Boleyn Aziraphel solo quería salir de Inglaterra por un tiempo indefinido.

– ¡Vai avanti! Vieni dentro – ante aquellas palabras el pintor solo aumento su alegría invitando a su amigo a que pasara a la Capilla.

– Lascia che ti presenti qualcuno – pero antes de todo había una cosa importante más por hacer.

– ¿Chi? – pregunto el escultor mientras miraba alrededor del sitio donde estaban queriendo saber a quién se refería su buen admirador.

– Crowley – haciéndose a un lado el ángel lo anuncio con su magnífica educación una que el demonio estaba a punto de perder por las muestras de cariño que los dos se tenían.

– Gli amici di Aziraphel sono miei amici – sin más como su tradición italiana le dictaba el artista extendió su mano hacia la serpiente quien espero un momento antes de responder aquel saludo con un fuerte apretón que provoco que Miguel Ángel se quejara un poco.

– Grazie – con una perfecta pronunciación igual a la del Principado Crowley solo pronuncio aquella palabra antes de entrar a la Capilla la cual tenía el piso cubierto de maderas, para no ensuciarlo, que protegía sus pies del suelo sagrado. De esta forma los tres caminaron hasta el ábside donde El Juicio Final se alzaba esplendoroso sobresaltando de todo lo demás.

– ¡Guardalo! – les dijo el escultor mientras abría los brazos todo lo que podía alegre por al fin haber terminado su pintura.

– È bello e familiare – aunque Aziraphel nunca presencio la caída de los ángeles la obra de arte le hacía sentir esa sensación de estar en casa.

– Sono felice che tu piaccia – contento por la aprobación de su amigo el artista se dirigió esta vez a la serpiente quien se mantenía en silencio mirando el cuadro que se presentaba antes sus amarillos ojos – E voi, ¿cosa ne pensate? – le pregunto curioso.

– Riporta ricordi – en voz baja casi murmurando el pelirrojo dijo aquellas palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas para el ángel quien se preocupó un poco.

– ¿Come? – no entendiendo, el pintor cuestiono de nuevo un tanto impaciente.

– Lo adoro – termino diciéndole el demonio para después mirar al Principado y hacerle entender con un gesto de sus hombros que todo estaba bien.

– Grazie – complacido Miguel Ángel siguió admirando su obra mientras Crowley se acercó a Aziraphel para decirle tranquilamente que aquella pintura no le hacía justicia a lo que en verdad sucedió hace muchos siglos atrás.

Los siguientes años ambos los pasaron turnándose el trabajo por diferentes ciudades tanto que terminaron conociendo casi todo el mundo hasta que en 1555 el ángel encontró un nuevo pasatiempo para su eternidad la cual era coleccionar tomos de libros que hablaran sobre predicciones. En aquel año Nostradamus público su ejemplar llamado Le Propheties que como miel a las abejas logro robar la atención del Principado en unos cuantos minutos quien sin dudarlo y chasqueando los dedos para tener el dinero suficiente entre sus manos compro el primer encuadernado que estaba en la tienda de libros el cual llevaría después muy emocionado a ser firmado en persona por el viejo adivino quien fue su amigo por mucho tiempo hasta el día de su muerte cuando la serpiente despreocupadamente le dijo que su alma estaba en el infierno mientras comían en la Toscana. Aquella vez él no quiso postre

En 1593 Shakespeare se encontraba en su hogar, concentrado intentando comenzar con su próxima historia, pero las ideas no surgían por más que quisiera lamentablemente tenía lo que se conocido como un bloqueo, era lo que se esperaba después de escribir algunas comedias sin descanso además él necesitaba por el momento dar un giro a su estilo con otro género que le ayudara más a su carrera tal vez si corría con suerte se harían obras de teatro sobre aquel libro las cuales se mantendrían dentro del gusto de las personas por muchos años incluso después de su muerte, aunque la inspiración al parecer lo había abandonado. Durante ese mismo año el rubio solía visitar algunas puestas en escena que eran baratas esperando encontrara algo bueno que nunca llego hasta que después de unos días el título de Venus y Adonis alcanzo sus oídos y a pesar de que no era lo que estaba buscando se convenció a si mismo de leer aquel poema del autor que para ese entonces no conocía quedando maravillado por la forma tan magistral en que el escritor lo llevaba a través de las palabras en un recorrido que ejemplificaba el amor de varias maneras desde ese momento Aziraphel no dejo que ningún otro título pasara desapercibido para él, incluso llego a convencer a Crowley de leer los otros libros de Shakespeare. Así paso un año donde ninguno de los dos tuvo noticias del autor quien seguía sufriendo por escribir su nueva obra de la cual aún no tenía idea sobre qué tema trataría, pero no fue hasta que el ángel y el demonio se involucraron impremeditadamente que el escritor tuvo al instante miles de ideas.

– Un chico y una chica – propuso el Principado parado detrás de Shakespeare quien no podía verlo físicamente gracias a un milagro.

– De clases sociales diferentes – continuo el escritor mientras comenzaba a hacer notas sobre las hojas de papel sueltas que estaban en el desordenado escritorio que tenía.

– Menores de edad – con malicia la serpiente empezaba a distorsionar la historia a su conveniencia. No todo sería trabajo del rubio quien lo miro algo confundido.

– Se enamoran – siendo predecible Aziraphel coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas emocionado por la idea de una pareja que quedara prendada una del otro a simple vista.

– Pero sus padres no lo aprueban – poniendo de su parte Shakespeare agrego el drama que sería en un futuro un sello característico de él.

– Y cometen suicidio doble – al instante de decir esa última frase el pelirrojo chasqueo sus dedos logrando que miles de palabras fluyeran como agua en el rio dentro de la cabeza del escritor.

– ¡Crowley! – regañándole por la idea tan cruel el ángel se cruzó de brazos molesto porque él quería un final feliz. Le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

– A mí me gustan más las divertidas – quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer el demonio miro entretenido a su compañero que incluso movía su pie de arriba abajo.

– Tramposa serpiente – insultándolo a su manera el Principado solo pudo seguir viendo inquisitoriamente a Crowley quien para ese año llevaba una barba muy chistosa tipo petit goatee.

– Te invito un fruitcake – queriendo encontentar a Aziraphel el pelirrojo cambio de tema sabiendo de antemano el punto débil de este.

– Con leche tibia – sugirió el ángel emocionado por el sabor de aquel liquido blanco cuando le agregaban un poco de azúcar.

– Adelante – dejándolo pasar primero para poder salir de aquel lugar la serpiente siguió de cerca a su compañero haciendo a un lado a Shakespeare quien no dejaba de escribir.

Algún tiempo después la obra fue terminada llamándose Romeo y Julieta, se convirtió en el drama más leído del momento y como lo deseo el escritor sería uno de sus libros más aclamados y actuados desde escuelas hasta teatros profesionales lo que al contrario de su otro título el cual casi no corría con la misma suerte. Hamlet se presentó en 1601 dentro de Inglaterra, pero las personas por aquel entonces encontraban insípida la puesta en escena hasta que un día una distinguida pareja fue a ver su obra quienes le daba al escritor cierta sensación de alguna vez haber hablado con ellos por lo que decidió acercarse para pedirles un simple favor que ninguno de los dos se negó a cumplir, aunque uno parecía más emocionado que otro. Eso no le importo. Para 1606 Macbeth se representó por primera vez en un teatro con más gente, mejores escenografías y un par de invitados de honor.

– ¿Qué tal les pareció? – pregunto entusiasmado Shakespeare al Principado y al demonio quienes estuvieron en la fila principal viendo de cerca toda la actuación.

– ¡Perfecta! – respondió al instante el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

– Prefiero las comedias – pero Crowley seguía empecinado con que los dramas no eran su género.

– Pronto escribiré una – así que tratando de complacer a quien se convirtió en uno de sus allegados el escritor le prometió un libro de ese tipo.

– Pero no olvides los dramas – aunque a Aziraphel le empezaban a gustar más las historias trágicas con finales asombrosos.

– Claro que no – con toda la seguridad el poeta calmo las ansias de su amigo – Me gustaría invitarlos a comer algo – continúo deseando que los dos aceptaran su oferta.

– Me encantaría – dijo el ángel quien nunca se negaría a una invitación así.

– Yo tengo que viajar – aunque la serpiente por su lado tenía que cumplir con los encargos esta vez.

– ¿Por mucho tiempo? – queriendo saber cuándo tendría de vuelta a uno de sus conocidos Shakespeare pregunto rápidamente.

– Solo el necesario – algunos años no demasiados, pero si los suficientes para ver que las cosas marcharan bien.

– Entonces le deseo suerte – sin más que decir el escritor hizo una reverencia de despedida mandando todos sus buenos deseos.

– Gracias – sintiéndose un poco desubicado por las excentricidades del artista el pelirrojo solo se quedó parado junto al Principado.

– Me acompaña Aziraphel – irguiéndose de nuevo el escritor invito al rubio a la salida seguidos por demonio quien ya tenía un carruaje a su disposición afuera del teatro.

El nuevo encargo que tenía esta vez el Crowley era acercarse a Galileo Galilei un astrónomo italiano de la época que pronto iba a tener un avance científico histórico que marcaría parte de la historia de la humanidad El Telescopio un artefacto el cual les serviría a los hombres para poder observar la bóveda celeste algo que encanto a la serpiente en cuando escucho a su señora Belcebú hablar sobre ello en el infierno durante una junta que solían tener al final de cada cierta temporada de recolecta de almas mientras que Aziraphel solo se quedaría en Inglaterra a seguir haciendo pequeños milagros. Así fue como en 1609 sin perder mucho tiempo el pelirrojo llego al taller del físico preparado para volver a ver las estrellas.

– Llegas pronto – le dijo Galileo quien amablemente le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar a su hogar un lugar cálido y con olor a papel. Todavía había un poco de luz sobre el cielo.

– No es cierto – estar unos minutos antes era una cortesía nada más, aunque fuera un mensajero del infierno era educado.

– Estas ansioso – porque no habría otro motivo por el cual el demonio estuviera ahí con una sonrisa seductora sobre su cara.

– Todo debe salir bien – queriendo desviar del tema Crowley solo entro a la casa mirando todo lleno de libros a su alrededor, casi como al ángel le gustaría.

– Es perfecto, ve a verlo – señalando con su dedo el lugar donde se encontraba aquel aparato el astrónomo se sorprendió de las expresiones que hacia su invitado.

– ¿Puedo? – pregunto con nerviosismo la serpiente mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el segundo piso donde estaba el taller.

– Adelante – concediéndole cualquier permiso Galileo dejo que aquel hombre se sintiera como niño de nuevo, si alguna vez lo fue.

Los dos subieron, uno más ágil que otro hasta llegar a donde querían para poder observar desde el marco de la puerta al Telescopio que estaba colocado frente a la ventana. El pelirrojo sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta el invento y puso uno de sus ojos sobre la mira tal cual se lo enseño el inventor tiempo atrás cuando aún no estaba terminado el aparato – ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto el físico al ver que el demonio no emitía ningún ruido.

– Hermoso – fue lo único que pudo decir después de unos segundos conteniendo aun dolorosamente el nudo en su garganta.

– Lo sé solo los ángeles pueden crear tan bello espectáculo – las estrellas de la tarde eran las más hermosas de todas porque tenían un brillo particular.

– Sí – con la tristeza que solo un ser caído puede albergar en su impura alma Crowley hablo en un mormullo mientras escondía sus ojos entre sus lentes oscuros.

– Supongo que cuando tu fuiste uno también lo hiciste – la verdad era que Galileo nunca quiso hacerle muchas preguntas a quien por tres años fue algún tipo de compañero para él.

– Ya casi no lo recuerdo – aquellas memorias se habían ido borrando poco a poco de su cabeza con el paso de los milenios.

– Pero siguen esas reminiscencias ahí dentro de ti – el astrónomo estaba seguro que nada en esta vida ni siquiera Dios podría deshacerse de algo tan amado.

– Atormentándome de vez en cuando – confeso la serpiente mientras se erguía de nuevo.

– Vaya eso suena muy extraño – confundido por aquellas palabras el físico se sentó sobre una silla vieja que tenía arrumbada en una esquina del cuarto.

– Los demonios tenemos debilidades – acomodándose sus lentes el pelirrojo dijo aquellas palabras en un tono algo divertido.

– ¿Y cuál es la tuya? – pregunto curioso Galileo queriendo saber qué tipo de cosa tan maldecida podría poner en peligro a un demonio.

– El color azul – como si el secreto mejor guardado hubiera sido revelado Crowley sonrió sarcástico mientras se recargaba en un estante lleno de libros.

– ¿Cómo? – confundido por debilidad tan absurda el inventor pregunto creyendo no a ver escuchado bien.

– Me recuerda al cielo cuando es de día – porque que otra razón podría haber en algo tan simple como un color.

– ¿Seguro? – volvió a cuestionar el astrónomo entrecerrando sus viejos ojos. Le estaban mintiendo.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – esta vez fue el turno de la serpiente quien un poco enojado borro la sonrisa de su cara dejando un semblante demasiado serio.

– Nada – no queriendo hacer enojar a su invitado el físico le quito importancia al asunto – Mejor continuemos – siguió hablando cambiando el tema mientras se paraba de su silla para ir hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Por la siguiente década fue Aziraphel quien cumplió con su parte del trato al destinarle un juicio a Erzsébet Báthory en el país de Transilvania por las muertes de varias doncellas vírgenes de las cuales ocupaba sus cuerpos en ritos demoníacos después de desangrarlas. Un año después de eso en 1613 fue testigo del ascendió al poder de la familia Romanov en Rusia un país que implicaba más la maldición que el milagro. Cinco años después el ángel dio el inicio a la guerra de los treinta años para a su vez ver como se comenzaba a construir la Pinacoteca Ambrosiana.

Crowley por su parte se encargó de realizar las maldiciones extras que su señora Belcebú le obligo hacer en 1624 como la pena de muerte que se le dicto a los sacerdotes católicos en Dinamarca y el terremoto en Hebei para continuar hasta 1629 con la primera inundación ocurrida en la Ciudad de México y la peste de Milán, aquel suceso fue acontecido en la noche del aquelarre.

En 1630 el Principado quien aún estaba en Inglaterra se encargó de llevar la paz entre este país y España para posteriormente conocer por primera y última vez Japón cuando la nación nipona se aisló del resto del mundo un suceso que lo lleno de tristeza al ver un país con una cultura tan diferente a las que había conocido iniciar una persecución contra los cristianos algo que no pudo detener. Ya en 1639 el estado del rubio no mejoro al darse cuenta que Carlos I proclamaría una guerra contra Escocia.

Como parte del trato que llevaba con su contraparte la serpiente crea un tornado en Roma que dejo cientos de muertos por ser de una considerable intensidad después con su vivípara lengua susurra al odio de Blaise Pascal el cual inventaría la pascalina unas de las primeras calculadoras mecánicas que abrirían paso a la creación de las computadoras. Siguiendo con su trabajo en 1647 el pelirrojo provoca en Santiago Chile un terremoto, el más fuerte hasta ese entonces documentado. Por último, como cierre de su década dos años tuvieron que pasar para que él pudiera llevar a Carlos I hasta su decapitación.

Mientras que para Aziraphel el año 1650 lo comenzó con un terremoto al sur del Perú para continuar con la erupción submarina del volcán Kolumbo en la isla Santorini, cuatro años después se permitió salvar a varios cientos de vidas durante el terremoto en Gansu para contrastar en 1655 con la desgracia que ocurrió en Lima y su puerto Callao. El ángel se encargó de cerrar sus años de trabajo con William Harvey descubriendo la circulación de la sangre.

El demonio no se quedó atrás así que en 1664 trajo al mundo la fundación de la ciudad de Nueva York en Estados Unidos, un lugar a donde en algún momento llevaría al ángel para que pudiera tener otro punto de vista sobre la humanidad. Su trabajo no acabo ahí porque siguió años tras años llevando a cabo milagros y maldiciones como: el descubrimiento de las células por Robert Hooke, la dispersión de la luz y su espectro, la finalización de la Catedral de México en 1667, la erupción del volcán Etna y el descubrimiento de la composición de la luz por Isaac Newton un hombre que no le agradaba mucho porque siempre dijo que se parecía a Hastur.

El Principado a su vez para evitar ser regañado por Miguel en 1672 logro que el rey Carlos II firmara la Declaración Real de Indulgencia, continuando con la extinción del Dodo y la creación del boxeo en 1681 para el año siguiente apreciar desde Inglaterra el paso de un cometa el cual sin duda sabía que Crowley también pudo ver desde donde fuera que se encontrara. En 1687 de mala gana chasqueo sus dedos creando dos terremotos y un maremoto en Lima donde horas después se realizó la primera procesión del Señor de los Milagros en la cual el rubio estuvo auxiliando a los heridos. Termino su década con el comienzo de la Revolución Gloriosa en Inglaterra.

Un par de años tuvieron que pasar para que Aziraphel extendiera sus tomos de profesáis con el libro de San Malaquías que lucio sobre su escritorio al estar como los demás firmado.

El tiempo volvió a pasar entre varias guerras más que el Reino de Inglaterra tuvo que soportar con muchos otros países como Francia, pero aun así el ángel continuaba viviendo entre libros, postres y lujos, como buen aristócrata de la época solía salir muy poco de su hogar a menos que realizara su trabajo o tuviera que reunirse con Crowley quien había decidido algunos años atrás asentarse por un momento con los galos quienes no gozaban de una paz creciente últimamente, aun así el Principado solía visitar a la serpiente de vez en cuando para que le mostrara la ciudad y las actividades que las personas hacían. Francia era un lugar que solía tener un olor casi siempre a levadura además del aroma de los perfumes los cuales eran demasiado densos ya que por aquel entonces la higiene no era lo primordial para la humanidad, algo que ponía los pelos de punta al Principado quien era un ser etéreo muy limpio, aunque eso salía sobrando gracias a los deliciosos postres que la repostería francesa ofrecía por aquellos años.

Era el 1783 cuando una invitación llego a la casa del rubio en Inglaterra un hogar que cumplía con las características del siglo XVIII con techos altos de caída de dos aguas, hechas solo de madera con algunos balcones que daban una fachada al estilo georgiano una corriente que comenzaba a surgir más en aquellos años junto con el estilo barroco hasta el austero clasicismo dando como resultado casa con varias habitaciones que solían poseer un salón amplia donde esperaban los invitados a ser anunciados, si se tenía dinero, seguido por las escaleras las cuales solían tener varios descansos dependiendo del tamaño de la vivienda en la cual habitaban familias numerosas. Esa fue la razón principal por la que Aziraphel no tuvo un motivo por el cual adquirir un hogar tan grande porque al fin y al cabo solo se trataba de él y sus libros. Dicha invitación le solicitaba de la manera más atenta su presencia en la fiesta de disfraces que su majestad la reina María Antonieta celebraría en honor a su cumpleaños. El ángel recordaba a aquella mujer que al igual que él gustaba de comer todo tipo de postres en especial los macarons, esas pequeñas galletas las cuales tenían un delicioso relleno de varios sabores que hacían explotar tu paladar en miles de sensaciones, pero también se trataba de la fémina quien una vez descaradamente pronuncio su frase "Que coman costra de pastel" o al menos eso decía el rumor que de manera segura creo el pelirrojo en uno de sus momentos de aburrimiento. Pero todo aquello no era el caso sino más bien las fiesta a que tendría que asistir obligatoriamente para no causar algún descontento el cual podría terminar por exacerbar los ánimos de los franceses quienes estaban a punto de estallar en una revolución que de manera segura utilizaría el demonio a su conveniencia. Bueno después de todo él no tenía otra cosa que hacer ese día por la noche así que se preparó pensando que disfraz le quedaría mejor ya que la carta pedía usar algo llamativo y extravagante. Como…

La decisión del atuendo se volvió algo fácil una vez que el Principado pensó muy bien su tema el cual sería el color rojo, toda tonalidad estaría dentro de sus ropas que serían las comunes como la casaca, el chaleco, los pantalones, la camisa, las medias y sus hermosos zapatos adornados con broches de rubíes que le darían un toque superior a las cosas porque después de todo se convertiría en un demonio con el toque final de una mascara que tendría un par de orejas puntiagudas y cuernos la cual se podría atar alrededor de su cabeza con un cordón rojizo igual al de su peluca que peinaría sin mucho decoro dándole un aspecto revoltoso. Al final el hecho de que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo durante la noche le ayudo al rubio a lucir una larga capa hasta las pantorrillas además de unos guantes de piel que le cubrirían la mitad del antebrazo. Cuando se vio al espejo solo pudo pensar en cierto reptil a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

El ángel se acomodó en el centro de su sala listo para retirarse lo cual logro chasqueando los dedos apareciendo justo en medio de uno de los extensos jardines del palacio real, entonces solo se dirigió hasta el camino de piedras que lo llevaría a la puerta de tan magnifica construcción siendo recibido por el mayordomo quien no lo reconoció al instante hasta que comenzó a hablar a través de la máscara con su tono de voz totalmente apacible.

– Perdón señor Aziraphel, no me di cuenta que era usted – le dijo avergonzado por su equivocación al tratarlo descortésmente.

– No se preocupe – sin ningún problema el ángel acepto la disculpa comprendiendo la situación.

– Que vergüenza de mi parte adelante pase – dejándolo entrar inmediatamente el hombre le siguió hasta estar en medio del recibidor.

– Gracias acaso ¿Llegue temprano? – un poco confundido por el silencio y la falta de carruajes el Principado miraba por todos lados buscando a los demás invitados.

– Justo a tiempo, todos están en el salón principal – debido a las recurrentes protestas que había en la ciudad de París en ese entonces la familia real decidió que lo mejor sería ser precavidos.

– Oh ya veo – emocionado por saber que la fiesta seguía el rubio se acomodó sus ropas quitando las arrugas imaginarias de su traje.

– Siéntase libre de ir a donde quiera – teniendo demasiadas cosas por hacer el mayordomo le indico a Aziraphel que todo el palacio estaba abierto a su disposición.

– Gracias – empezando a caminar hacia el sitio donde se encontraban los demás humanos el ángel se despidió energéticamente.

– Que tenga una bonita velada – haciendo una reverencia el hombre se perdió a lo lejos en el pasillo que comunicaba a la cocina.

Conociendo el camino que lo dirigía hacia donde estaban los invitados, en una habitación blanca con decoración en hora, llena de luces y mesas con manteles blancos, el Principado no tardó en llegar hasta allá donde de inmediato reconoció varias voces en especial la de María Antonieta quien se reía despreocupadamente a lado de sus amigas quienes comían al igual que ella todos los postres que podían mientras bebían vino u otro licor de calidad dependiendo del gusto. Así que el rubio se acercó a donde estaban todas para saludar a la reina quien efusivamente lo abrazo y beso.

– Me alegra que estés aquí – le dijo la mujer que tenía un olor a alcohol muy concentrado al estar bebiendo por mucho tiempo.

– Es su cumpleaños mi reina – aunque el rubio era un inglés que le encantaba serlo, el hacerle un desprecio a una persona tan poderosa podría acarrear problemas para los demás humanos.

– Solo por eso viniste – inquiriendo la verdadera respuesta Antonieta se quitó el antifaz con diamantes que cubría sus ojos.

– No, también para ver que siga hermosa y sana – llevando sus manos hasta la suave cara de la monarca Aziraphel acaricio sus mejillas ligeramente.

– Siempre tan halagador – sintiéndose encantada por las bellas palabras María sonrío mientras movía los olanes de su vestido.

– Soy un ángel – hablando con la obviedad el Principado sintió el amor que la monarca desprendía al estar tan feliz en una fecha tan especial para ella.

– Completamente – a Antonieta no le agradaban los aristócratas ingleses pensaba que eran muy anticuados y serios, pero el rubio era diferente – Adelante come y bebe lo que desees – así que en un corto tiempo llego a encariñarse con él.

– Gracias – teniendo la aprobación de la monarca para disponer de los alimentos Aziraphel se sintió bendecido de nuevo por Dios – Por cierto, aquí está su regalo – recordando el presente que traía entre sus ropas el ángel continuo mientras ponía entre sus manos una pequeña caja negra donde al abrirla relucía un broche para el cabello de libélula completamente cubierto de piedras preciosas de diferentes tamaños y colores. En la cabeza un hermoso circonio seguido de un zafiro que representaba el tórax del cual se unía una turmalina en forma de abdomen mientras que en el interior de las alas los diamantes rubí, amatista, esmeralda, kunzita, granate y aguamarina brillaban intensamente con la luz de las velas los cuales contrastaban con el ónix que enmarcaba cuidadosamente aquella parte del insecto.

– Es precioso – casi sin palabras Antonieta agradecido en un mormullo el obsequio tan único que le habían dado.

– Y muy valioso – tenía un significado más sentimental que monetarios porque se lo entregaba como muestra de amistad.

– No esperaba menos de ti – la verdad era que los diamantes le sobraban, pero aquello sería una pieza que luciría todo el momento en su peluca.

– Si me disculpa iré a deleitarme con la comida– al ver que María estaba complacida el ángel se apartó de ella queriendo probar los postres inmediatamente.

– ¡Claro! – sin más la monarca con una sonrisa beso las mejillas de su invitado dejándolo solo.

Admirando con sus hermosos ojos azules la enorme mesa llena de cosas dulces el Principado no podía decidir cual comería primero porque había crepas, macarons, tartaletas, chocolate en trozos, fruta en almíbar, mousse, tiramisú, crème brûlée, petisús, pasta choux, croissant, entre otros por lo que sintiéndose tradicional tomo una crepa la cual estaba rellena de crema pastelera y adornada con crema batida, un absoluto manjar.

– Eso no es bueno para ti ángel – sin haberlo notado antes una persona se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba y susurrándole le hablo sobre su oído derecho.

– ¿Quién se cree usted? – indignado Aziraphel se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente al humano tal maleducado que no conocía nada del espacio personal.

– Un viejo amigo – volvió hablar el hombre con despreocupación que era mucho más alto que él además de delgado.

– Yo no ten... - aquella persona vestía un atuendo como el suyo solo que en color blanco con muchos olanes y pañuelos que le hacían ver esponjoso al igual que las nubes. Sus zapatos que eran unas botas negras dejaban muy en claro la esencia misma de su ser, un demonio, no cabía duda aquel humano era Crowley quien llevaba en su mano derecha enguantada una máscara de lo que se suponía era un ángel, con cabellos rubios, rizados igual a los de la peluca que usaba y donde escondía muy bien su natural melena roja. Todo en ese disfraz estaba perfectamente combinado incluyendo para suerte de la serpiente un abrigo blanco con el cual se mantenía caliente, dicha prenda tenía unas mangas tipo campana, muy anchas que estaban adornadas en la parte de la muñeca por tres hermosas perlas las cuales resaltaban pulcramente. Todo en él era tan blanco como una pureza falsa.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto la serpiente al ver la expresión tan extraña que hacía con sus ojos.

– ¿Eres tú Crowley?, no pude reconocerte – saliendo de su asombro al distinguir el rostro que estaba detrás de la máscara el ángel sonrío.

– Parece que tuvimos la misma idea con nuestros disfraces – ambos estaban intercambiando momentáneamente sus papeles tal vez sin saberlo se extrañaban.

– Una coincidencia solamente – porque eso había sido, al Principado le pareció gracioso en un principio la idea más nunca espero encontrarse a su compañero ahí.

– Me gusta cómo te ves – el rojo le quedaba muy bien a esa piel pálida que brillaba igual a la estrella más luminosa del cielo como las que vio gracias al telescopio de Galileo.

– Oh gracias y tú luces tan, diferente – era extraño para el rubio ver la forma en que alguna vez pudo lucir el pelirrojo en el reino de Dios, claro sin tanto espectáculo.

– Esa es la intención – con obviedad el demonio recalco el hecho de que aquella fiesta ridículamente grande era una de disfraces.

– Tiene razón – había pasado tanto tiempo que Aziraphel no sabía que más decir hasta que recordó los postres a un lado suyo – ¿Comerás algo? – pregunto queriendo continuar con la charla.

– Prefiero beber – a Crowley le gustaba degustar la comida, pero no tenía tanta fascinación por las cosas dulces, además había alcohol por todos lados.

– Por supuesto – nervioso el ángel sostuvo entre sus manos un plato de cerámica blanca donde colocaría sus deliciosas crepas. Al parecer un pecado del cual disfrutaba.

– Que te parece si hablamos antes de que termine todo esto – tener una plática para ponerse al día no estaba mal así sabrían que tal iban las cosas tanto en el cielo como en el infierno.

– Después de ti querido - invitándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los tantos sillones de pareja que estaba en el salón los dos comenzaron a hablar a un ritmo lento hasta que el licor hizo su trabajo animándolos incluso a bailar una pieza de vals.

– Eres muy hábil – arrastrando sus palabras el Principado intento comunicarse mientras se movía en el centro del salón donde estaban.

– Los demonios sabemos bailar – la serpiente que conocía muy bien cómo llevar el ritmo en su cuerpo intentaba dirigir a un torpe rubio.

– Los ángeles no, solo hacemos milagros – frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia Aziraphel trataba de moverse con la misma ligereza.

– Es su trabajo – siseando un poco por la borrachera el pelirrojo procuraba conectar su cerebro con su boca.

– Se vuelve aburrido más cuando solo saben tocar el arpa – recordando su vida en el cielo el ángel seguía haciendo caras extrañas con su rostro.

– No te había visto tomado ángel – divertido el demonio apreciaba aun con todo el vino dentro de su cuerpo humano la forma tan graciosa en que actuaba el Principado quien se movía de una manera lenta y torpe.

– Querido esto es muy difícil – si seguía tropezando y pisando a Crowley este terminaría por cansarse y se iría de la celebración.

– Déjate guiar – pero con una paciencia casi desconocida la serpiente solo se aferró a la cintura del rubio quien se sostenía de su mano y hombro.

– ¿Cómo? – cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos lo más que podía Aziraphel hablo con esa voz chillona que poseía solo cuando tomaba de más.

– Suelta tu cuerpo yo te enseño – poniéndose sobrio de nuevo el pelirrojo se encontró más consciente para poder continuar con su baile sin contratiempos.

Respirando profundamente el ángel comenzó a calmarse sintiendo seguridad en el demonio – Algo así – le dijo una vez que la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo.

– Exacto – sonriendo a su manera Crowley alzo su brazo dejando que el Principado pasara por debajo dándole una vuelta algo rápida, pero no peligrosa.

– Qué divertido – lo cual causa gracia en el rubio quien se rió emocionado.

– Lo es – pero a los ojos amarillos de la serpiente no había nada mejor que ver a ese rebelde ángel disfrutar tanto de esas cosas tan simples.

Aquella fiesta sería la última a la que pudieran asistir porque después los franceses iniciaron con una revolución que se venía aplazando desde hace años atrás con la Inquisición y la muerte de Juana de Arco de lo cual el pelirrojo no tuvo nada que ver, pero que aprovecho para quitarse de encima a su señora Belcebú quien deseaba mandar a otros demonios a la Tierra que crearan más destrucción porque al parecer el Duque Hastur no le eran suficientes los esfuerzos de Crowley el cual por los siguientes años pudo vivir acomodadamente hasta que en 1793 mientras El Terror tenía su auge en las tierras de los galeses sintió con su viperina lengua el aroma de Aziraphel en el aire. Eso en aquel momento no era nada bueno ya que para ser muy civilizados la humanidad se encontraba en un tiempo donde prefería contarles la cabeza a sus enemigos que platicar diplomáticamente. Y al decir adversarios se refería a los aristócratas como el ángel quien se suponía debería estar en Inglaterra a punto de abrir su librería, claro con tantos títulos en su haber ya no cabían en ningún lado, entonces para que arriesgarse acaso estaba en serios problemas ¿Necesitaría de su ayuda? Si las cosas eran así él no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados y no porque sintiera algo por el rubio ¡Claro que no! Más bien porque si el Principado desapareciera podría llegar alguien más con quien no tendría oportunidad de negociar. Aquella era una razón suficiente para ir hasta la cárcel arriesgándose con tal de seguir teniendo un trato.

– ¡Animales! – escucho hablar a Aziraphel bastante molesto como para pronunciar aquel vocabulario tan impropio de él.

– Los animales no se matan cortándose la cabeza – con una entrada despreocupada muy a su estilo la serpiente tuvo que ocultar lo divertido de era situación al ver al ángel encadenado lo cual le provocaba muchas ideas pecaminosas en su diabólica mente.

– Crowley – susurro esperanzado el Principado quien se asqueo cuando observo la ropa tan vulgar que este usaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – esperando un buen motivo el pelirrojo pregunto mientras se erguía de donde estaba sentado.

– Tenía antojo – queriendo no admitir su torpeza el rubio hizo un puchero – Quería crepas – pero nunca pensó que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

– ¿Cruzaste el gran canal solo por eso? – preguntando incrédulo, el demonio nunca pensó que su compañero fuera tan descuidado.

– ¡Tengo estándares! – indignado Aziraphel replico, si él quería su postre tendría que ir a Francia.

– Y ellos están matando personas – con una maquina demasiado buena, su señora Belcebú quisiera eso en el anticuado infierno donde solo no te permitían lamber las paredes.

– ¿Eres responsable de esto? – sorprendido el ángel pregunto creyendo que en esta ocasión Crowley había sobrepasado el límite.

– ¡No! Los humanos se me adelantaron – pero a decir verdad aquella creación de Dios tenía demasiados pensamientos un tanto maquiavélicos casi como su Jefe.

Ante tal situación a la serpiente no le quedo de otra más que ayudar al Principado el cual lo veía con ojos de súplica – Supongo que te debo un gracias – le dijo el rubio cuando por fin los pesados grilletes se soltaron de sus muñecas.

– Ni me lo menciones mi gente no acepta esto – el tan solo pronunciar aquellas palabras podría acarrearle problemas más allá de una nota pasivo - agresiva.

– Bueno te gustaría más, una crepa – si había pasado por tan mala experiencia no se iría del país sin conseguir su antojo que parecía más una tentación.

– ¿Viéndote así? – el pelirrojo no saldría de esa celda sin que Aziraphel se cambiara su ropa aristocrática, aunque le molestara.

Chasqueando sus dedos el ángel indignado intercambio sus prendas con las de Jean-Claude – Contento – dijo sintiéndose rustico.

– Mejor – a los ojos del demonio el Principado se veía bien con cualquier atuendo – Yo invito tu antojo – continúo sabiendo que sus palabras obedecían más al pecado de la gula.

Aquel día mientras los dos comían crepas y platicaban María Antonieta era decapitada entre un enorme jubilo derramando su sangre la cual llenaba de energía a Crowley.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos se encontraban en la librería de Aziraphel tomando café y chocolate mientras platicaban sobre como las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus cabales en Paris. Los dos vivían en el año de 1795 cada uno por su lado en Londres y Francia respectivamente, tenían esporádicos encuentros con los cuales comenzaban a bajar la guardia poco a poco – más el Principado – al familiarizarse en cada una de sus juntas donde irremediablemente terminaban tomando o comiendo con singular felicidad. Ese día no era la excepción solo que a diferencia de los demás el ángel un tanto malhumorado veía a su compañero reír burlonamente.

– No encuentro lo gracioso – dijo cruzándose de brazos dando una imagen adorable a los amarillos ojos que le estudiaban de pies a cabeza.

– Sans-culotte – repitió Crowley en un perfecto francés mientras terminaba de comer su crepa.

– No pudieron usar otro nombre – indignado o tal vez avergonzado el rubio murmuro agachando su cabeza, acercándose a su invitado.

– Describe muy bien su deseo – reflexiono el pelirrojo recordando todas las injusticias que la monarquía francesa estaba cometiendo con su pueblo que se moría de hambre.

– En eso tienes razón – Aziraphel no era precisamente el ser etéreo más bondadoso sobre la Tierra aun así entendía el desdén de los humanos al no poder ni siquiera comer crepas cada que desearan tal cual lo hacia él – ¿Y qué tal la convención? – continuó, preguntando acerca de la reunión a la que hace días el demonio había asistido.

– Normal – respondió él jugando con sus cubiertos.

– ¿Algún pecado? – inquirió el Principado alzando las cejas y levantando delicadamente la taza de su chocolate para poder beberlo.

– Claro, a largo plazo – admitió la serpiente deslizándose por la silla – Se llama, sistema métrico decimal – anuncio aplaudiendo con sus manos, feliz de su invento.

– ¿Cómo? – cuestiono el ángel sin entender a que se refería su compañero.

– Creará confusiones y estrés – siseando explico de manera breve el demonio como si de un profeta se tratara.

– Ya veo – abriendo sus preciosos ojos Aziraphel movió su cabeza de arriba abajo – También escuche sobre aquel tratado que los humanos firmaron – siguió con la curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas.

– El de San Lorenzo, creo – tratando de iluminar su memoria Crowley se sentó de nuevo correctamente sobre la silla reconociendo el olor del fisgoneo entre el aire.

– ¿A qué lugar viajaste? – pregunto el Principado moviéndose inquieto en su lugar.

– Estados Unidos – respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo tomando café evitando con esto reírse ante la mala actuación de su contraparte.

– Escuche que es un país grande – haciéndose el desinteresado el ángel coloco de nuevo su taza sobre el pequeño plato que estaba sobre la mesa.

– Algo – siguiendo en su papel de apatía, el demonio por primera vez pudo ver cómo su compañero comenzaba a fastidiarse frunciendo el ceño.  
– Y que tienen prostres maravillosos – esa sería la última indirecta que el rubio lanzaría, sino resultaba simplemente comería otra crepa muy enojado.

– No es mi tema – admitió Crowley divertido, pero seguro de que su enemigo de miles de años estaba ya bastante malhumorado – Supongo que tendríamos que ir de vacaciones – continuo, mirando a través de sus lentes el contento rostro de Aziraphel. Incluso el cuarto se había iluminado con tanta luz.

Al año siguiente se encontraban a las afueras de Inglaterra en una hermosa granja llena de vacas las cuales producían una estupenda leche que por lo general era comercializada en la ciudad donde varias amas de casa la compraban debido al delicioso sabor que tenía, pero además de usar a los bovinos para aquel producto también se tenía otro ganado aparte que servía como objeto de estudio en las numerosas investigaciones de Edward Jenner quien durante 1796 inyecto la primera vacuna que diseño gracias a un suero debilitado de vacas afectadas por la viruela.

– ¿Es buena idea? – pregunto el Principado nervioso a la vez que jugaba con sus manos.

– Ayudará a la humanidad – contesto el pelirrojo sin despegar sus ojos de Jenner el cual a la distancia hablaba con las vacas.

– Supongo que nada malo podría salir – continuo el ángel queriendo encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas como lo hacía siempre. Así solía calmar su ansiedad.

– Aburrido – con fastidio la serpiente bostezo mirando los cultivos alrededor logrando que el rubio rodara sus ojos ante la respuesta tan vacía que le había dicho.

– Iré a ver los patos – le aviso Aziraphel alejándose hasta llegar al corral.

Al quedarse solo el demonio comenzó a pensar rápidamente en cómo podría sacar algún beneficio de la situación ya que su señora Belcebú no estaría muy contenta por el descubrimiento por lo que después de un momento, encontrando la respuesta a su mal chasqueo los dedos incrustando una idea en la mente de los ganaderos vecinos, creando entonces la primera teoría conspirativa sobre las vacunas de esta forma la balanza se volvía a balancear.

– ¿Por qué tan contento? – cuestiono extrañado el Principado al ver a su regreso que su compañero tenía otro semblante menos amargado.

– Se declarará otra guerra – tal vez la respuesta no era una verdad, aunque no contaba como mentira totalmente, quizá solo a medias así que el pecado era poco. Al fin y al cabo, el pensamiento de que las vacunas te dejaban ciego sonaba muy gracioso.

– De nuevo – haciendo un mohín con su boca el ángel se acomodaba el blanco traje – Estoy cansado – siguió, elevando sus manos hasta el pecho, abriendo las palmas.

– No pierdas tu divinidad – encantado por el berrinche que estaba presenciando Crowley sonrió.

– ¡Jamás! – como si aquello hubiera sido un insulto, Aziraphel alterado giro su cabeza para poder ver a su paupérrimo enemigo – Aunque parecen bárbaros – sentencio regresando a la compostura.

– Lo son, no están completamente desarrollados – a la humanidad le faltaban años antes de que se ganaran el título de los seres más inteligentes.

– Espero y acabe pronto – refiriéndose a las guerras que tenía Inglaterra contra España en ese momento el Principado chasqueo sus dedos, inconforme, regresándolos a Londres.

En un instante a otro estaban en 1797 en los Andes Centrales cerciorándose que el terremoto el cual ya tenían agendado comenzara, con la tierra tragándose literalmente la Villa del Villar Don Pardo para que enseguida ambos rescataran al mayor número de personas posibles. Trabajo era trabajo. Meses después en Puerto Rico el pelirrojo se encontraba esperando en las costas la invasión de Inglaterra, aunque sabiendo lo disgustado que ponía esto al rubio solo dejo simplemente que sucediera. Después al pasar tres días arreglo todo de manera tan diabólicamente cuidadosa que las tropas anglosajonas perdieron aquella batalla no teniendo más remedio que huir. Al terminar su encargo la serpiente regreso a Europa directo a París donde Aziraphel lo esperaba impacientes porque irían al estreno de la obra de teatro llamada "Medea" la cual contaba con la música de Luigi Cherubini un conocido por parte de ambos, por desgracia tal puesta en escena tenía un final por demás dramático.

– No era necesario ese desenlace – secándose las lágrimas el Principado caminada junto al demonio por las calles empedradas.

– A la creación de Dios le gusta… – sarcástico Crowley buscaba el camino que los llevara hacia el mejor restaurante de crepas de la zona.

– Ver la muerte de otros – completando la frase de su compañero Aziraphel cerraba sus ojos no entendiendo el porqué de ese comportamiento.

– Exacto – por su parte el pelirrojo comprendía que el dolor ajeno causaba satisfacción en la mayoría de las almas humanas, su naturaleza a veces era demoníaca.

– Inaceptable – dijo el ángel entrelazando sus dedos elevando sus manos hasta el pecho como si rezara en ese instante.

– ¿Croissant? – pero ignorando la molestia del rubio el demonio señalo a un establecimiento del momento donde servían aquel postre de moda. Era bueno de vez en cuando cambiar la dieta.

– Porque no – contesto el Principado viendo la vitrina del lugar repleta de deliciosos postres, tal vez su único talón de Aquiles era el de la comida.

Siguiendo la línea del tiempo en el año nuevo que llego el rubio turisteaba por Madrid tomándose un tiempo para admiraba como Francisco de Goya comenzaba a pintar los frescos de la iglesia de San Antonio de la Florida. Iluminando con inspiración al artista Aziraphel feliz sonreía mientras tomaba el té con galletas muy cerca de la casa de Dios, esperaba tranquilo desde hacía unos minutos que la serpiente se uniera a su lado en aquella calurosa tarde por lo que sin apurar al tiempo disfrutaba de las maravillas que España podría ofrecerle tal vez probaría la paella.

– Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó Crowley llegando apresurado tomando asiento en frente del Principado comenzando con la reunión no tan secreta.

– No te preocupes – contesto el ángel comiendo otra galleta de mantequilla despreocupado.

– Estaba platicando con mi jefe – se explicó el pelirrojo sirviéndose una taza de café milagrosamente, aquello podía contar como su primer picnic.

– ¿Hay problemas? – pregunto el rubio volteando a ver a su compañero sintiéndose repentinamente preocupado ante esas palabras.

– Nada grabe – contesto la serpiente dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida – Solo otra maldición – continúo hablando agitando su mano izquierda.

– Tienes trabajo – sonriendo Aziraphel entendió que las cosas seguían marchando a la perfección.

– Sí, ¿Y tú? – cuestiono esta vez el demonio porque al final la razón de aquellas juntas era para mantenerse al tanto de sus actividades.

– Además de esto, tengo que ir a visitar a John Dalton – respondió un tanto molesto el Principado debido a que deseaba quedarse a lado de Francisco, observándolo pintar.

– Un milagro – hablo Crowley frunciendo el ceño asqueado por esa última palabra.

– Descubrir la discromatopsia – aclaro el ángel antes de beber las ultimas gotas de su te, llenando su taza de nuevo al instante.

– ¡En serio! – casi gritando el pelirrojo abrió aún más sus ojos – Parece que me cancelaras – siguió con un tono de voz que expresaba hartazgo.

– No me digas que… – entusiasmado sin saber por qué el rubio dejo su taza aun lado de él.

– Debo enfermar a los humanos con daltonismo – explico la serpiente dejando al descubierto los planes que Satanás había estado planeando meses atrás.

– ¿Quién ira esta vez? – de inmediato Aziraphel pregunto queriendo conseguir un poco más de tiempo en Madrid, aunque fuera otro día.

– A mí me toco Puerto Rico – pero el demonio ya había cumplido con su trabajo por lo que era el turno del Principado al cual a fin de cuentas acompañaría.

– De acuerdo – dijo el ángel haciendo un mohín con su cara mientras volvía a tomar su taza y comía otra galleta creando un silencio momentáneo entre ambos.

– ¿Por qué Dios permite que su más preciada creación enferme? – cambiando completamente el tema de la conversación Crowley reflexiono sobre el tema que venía rondándole la cabeza.

– Es una forma que tiene para hacerles creer – contesto sabiamente el rubio aun con boronas sobre la comisura de los labios.

– Pero si no lo hacen mueren en algunas ocasiones – contraataco el pelirrojo recordando la peste negra, el sarampión y otras tantas plagas modernas.

– Entonces son indignos – con su infinita sabiduría Aziraphel salió bien librado de las pecadoras palabras de su compañero.

– La humanidad está hecha a su semejanza –la serpiente rememoro aquellas palabras que el creador dijo alguna vez en algún momento cuando el tiempo aun no podía medirse.

– Les dio libre albedrío – al parecer la agradable conversación se había convertido en una pelea por ver quien tenía la razón.

– Por lo que castigarlos vendría sobrando – razono el demonio colocando su barbilla entre su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha queriendo parecerse al "Pesador".

– Su elección debe ser seguir su camino – el Principado no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla sin importarle que fuera verbal.

– No era más fácil ordenárselos – admitió Crowley chasqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer una botella de vino sobre la manta en la que estaban sentados en medio del jardín de la iglesia.

– Es inefable – concluyo el ángel un tanto inseguro, pero jamás demostrándolo al enemigo porque alguna vez Gabriel le dijo que nunca titubeara. De esta forma tan sencilla ambos dejaron por la paz aquel tema que no ganarían.

Meses después Inglaterra inauguro el primer ferrocarril el cual tenía como objetivo transportar a las personas a una velocidad mayor al común paso del hombre en dicha apertura ninguno de los dos pudo faltar, cada uno acudiendo de parte de sus oficinas se unieron al primer viaje donde se transportaron en el mismo vagón construido sofisticadamente para la época y que a pesar de eso le faltaban comodidades, pero gracias a los continuos milagros demoníacos de Crowley, Aziraphel contó con todos sus aburguesamientos cumplidos desde el vino hasta los trozos de manzana que comió durante el recorrido.

Por allá del año de 1799 el pelirrojo tuvo uno de sus mejores aciertos al tomar prestado de los humanos ingleses su gran invento del impuesto sobre la renta el cual describió en sus reportes como uno de los más altos pecados con los que haya envenenado a la creación de Dios, incluso Mammón se sintió burlado al darse cuenta que ni a él se le había ocurrido algo tan imaginativo. Gracias a esto la serpiente gano el derecho de ir hasta Egipto donde el descubrimiento de la Piedra de Rosetta les permitiría a los hombres poder descifrar los jeroglíficos de dicha civilización. Totalmente impaciente, aunque ocultándolo muy bien el demonio llego a donde se encontraban el capitán Pierre y regalándole un milagro demoníaco le impulso para que su investigación diera los frutos deseados en el menor tiempo posible mientras él se maravillaba al escuchar el decreto de Menfis maldiciendo secretamente a Ligur el cual fue el demonio a quien Belcebú asigno por aquellos años a la tarea de envenenar a los egipcios con ideas de diferentes Dioses. Solo esa vez se sintió lleno de envidia.

Al mismo tiempo que Crowley se extasiaba con su encargo el Principado al año siguiente casi sufría de una desincorporación al escuchar el decreto que prohibía la importación de todos los libros extranjeros por lo que sin dudarlo subió al cielo para poder hablar ante sus superiores sobre las leyes absurdas de los humanos.

– Es algo innecesario – reclamo en voz baja, agitando un poco sus manos que estaban entrelazadas frente a él.

– No entiendo – admitió Gabriel entrecerrando sus ojos – ¿En que nos afecta? – siguió, queriendo encontrar el sentido de urgencia en la frase de su subordinado.

Tartamudeando un poco al inicio el ángel comenzó – Debo guiar a los humanos – explico.

– Lo estás haciendo bien – le interrumpió el de ojos violetas palmeando su hombro.

– Ellos necesitan conocimientos – arreglando su corbatín el rubio continuo con su discurso.

– No todo el conocimiento es bueno – pero se vio detenido esta vez por Miguel quien se unía a los dos llevando entre sus manos algunos papeles.

– Aziraphel – llamo su atención el arcángel – Esas cosas no son necesarias – siguió sonriendo como un político corrupto lo hacía – Déjalo así – termino de justificarse al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza para poder ver a Miguel la cual no perdió su tiempo en hablar – Reglas son reglas – le recalco con sus ojos tan fríos que no parecían los de un ser divino. Sin más los otros dos volvieron a sus actividades dejando al Principado solo en las oficinas del cielo totalmente molesto y decepcionado.

Algún tiempo después en Italia el pelirrojo se encontraba con Giuseppe Piazzi observando la bóveda celeste mientras tomaba del mejor vino italiano se cercioraba de que el hombre descubriera a tiempo al primer asteroide.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto el astrónomo sin quitar la vista del cielo.

– Completamente – respondió de inmediato la serpiente tratando de ocultar sus emocionados siseos.

– No veo nada – cansado el religioso estiro su cuerpo, ya llevaban varias horas buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía que era.

Acercándose al telescopio el demonio coloco uno de sus amarillos ojos sobre la mira sin quitarse los lentes ya que si lo hacía podría espantar al sacerdote – Ahí está – dijo sonriendo con plenitud.

– ¿Dónde? – presuroso el astrónomo casi empujó a Crowley para quitarlo de donde estaba. Entonces solo se limitó a observo a través de artefacto al cuerpo celeste moverse lentamente por el cinturón de asteroides – ¡Milagro! – grito entusiasmado.

– Por supuesto – murmuro el pelirrojo a la vez que se veía su ropa pensando que un cambio no le vendría nada mal. Después de todo ya estaban en 1802.

Seguido de eso, algunos meses pasaron hasta que Francisco de Goya exhibió su pintura llamada La Maja Desnuda una obra de arte que escandalizo al ángel quien cuando vio el lienzo colgado en las paredes del museo Nacional del Prado bajo la vista hasta el piso evitando ver el impropio cuerpo de la mujer que sin pudor posaba con el atuendo de Eva – ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiono de inmediato sacando un pañuelo del bolso de su traje nuevo blanco que era más acorde a la época.

– Una dama – contesto divertido Crowley viendo de reojo la reacción de su compañero.

– Es inmoral – enojado el rubio trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

– Claro que no – frunciendo el ceño el pelirrojo se apoyó de la empuñadura de su bastón con forma de serpiente.

– Deja lo arreglo – teniendo la mejor idea Aziraphel chasqueo sus dedos agregándole ropa decente a la llamativa señorita.

– Por favor – sorprendido la serpiente cancelo aquel milagro con una de sus maldiciones regresando a la pintura como estaba.

– Los niños la pueden ver – preocupado el Principado intento tronar sus dedos de nuevo, pero fue detenido por el demonio quien actuó más rápido.

– No les importa – astuto como el demonio que era Crowley maldijo la pintura para que el ángel no pudiera descomponerla, aunque se enojara no lo dejaría dañar el cuadro. Ya después le compraría una crepa para que se le olvidara el asunto.

Terminando aquel año con cosas buenas Ludwig van Beethoven compuso la sonata Claro de Luna la cual el artista tocaría en su piano majestuosamente haciendo vibrar la energía celestial del rubio quien adoro la música a pesar de que le llenaba de tristeza por el amor no consumado que significaba.

En 1803 en Lorca se rompió la presa de Puentes II un suceso que estuvo a cargo de Sandalphon ya que Gabriel consideraba que era necesario una purga entre los habitantes españoles de los cuales demasiados murieron, pero aun así pensando que Dios le llamaría la atención por desobedecer sus mandatos Aziraphel rescato a varias almas mientras lloraba amargamente entre el agua convirtiéndole sin querer en bendita logrando más tarde que los humanos se sumergieran en ella para poder sanar sus heridas. El pasar de los días después de aquello se convirtió en semanas y después en meses hasta que en algún momento el pelirrojo le invito a presenciar la mayor creación de la historia, un barco de vapor funcional creado por William Symington quien mostraba su nave, orgulloso, aunque para la serpiente solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo porque estaba seguro de que el invento nunca tendría un futuro.

Los siguientes tres años mantuvieron ocupados a ambos primero con la aparición de la primera locomotora en Gales acompañada de la coronación de Napoleón para continuar con el acuerdo entre España y Francia el cual ayudo a los hombres a invadir Inglaterra que por ese tiempo se había unificado obteniendo el nombre de Gran Bretaña. Después teniendo los dos mucho más trabajo por delante, el Principado logro que se suprimieran las corridas de toros temporalmente algo que le lleno de orgullo al ser un ser etéreo el cual amaba a los animales, siendo la contraparte de la bondad el demonio causo un gran incendio en Detroit ganado varias almas para el infierno quienes se alegraron ante la ofrenda. Meses después y teniendo un arranque de hartazgo el ángel chasqueo sus dedos ayudando con esto al ingeniero Oliver Evans a terminar su invento llamado "refrigerador" porque él ya no podía soportar que sus postres continuaran pudriéndose porque a pesar de que usaba milagros con los que los mantenían en buen estado eso no quitaba el hecho de que perdían buena parte de su gran sabor. A veces la gracia de Dios no era tan eficiente. Por su parte Crowley tuvo un momento de rabia que duro meses cuando algunos hombres lograron aislar la morfina del opio, él había robado esa hermosa planta de los muertos jardines de Algol para poder dárselas como un remedio natural el cual curara sus males no para que hicieran experimentos científicos con ella así que sin pensarlo mucho chasqueo los dedos regalándoles por su impertinencia los primeros adictos. En su último año ambos se maravillaron con la construcción del Arco del Triunfo en París un monumento en memoria del ejercito napoleónico que les lleno de melancolía al recordar la cantidad de humanos los cuales murieron a causa de las guerras y la hambruna.

Cierto día cuando ya había transcurrido cierto tiempo Aziraphel se encontraba paseando por las calles de Soho un tanto aburrido caminaba a paso lento queriendo atrapar con la mirada algo que fuera interesante para su gusto así que observaba atento cada aparador de las tiendas que existían en el distrito donde vivía, aunque desgraciadamente no existía nada nuevo hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar el agradable sonido de una melodía musical irremediablemente atraído ante la composición se dejó guiar, caminando entre las diferentes banquetas pudo encontrar después de algunos minutos el lugar de donde provenía la música la cual era una construcción de dos pisos. En la parte de abajo se encontraba un clásico pub del año, pero en la sección de arriba existía algo parecido a un estudio de baile por lo que queriendo saciar su curiosidad entro al bar.

– Disculpe – llamo la atención del cantinero un hombre alto, obeso y con una desordenada barba canosa quien no respondió solo se limitó a mirarlo – Podría explicarme ¿Qué es lo que hay subiendo las escaleras? – pregunto sonriendo a la vez que juntaba sus manos en frente. Ante tal cuestionamiento el humano solo le regreso el gesto y con su mano le invito a subir – ¡Oh! Gracias – dijo sorprendido por la amabilidad.

El Principado camino hacia los escalones perdiéndose por aquella discreta entrada encontró al estar en el segundo nivel una situación que lo dejo maravillado. Varios hombres bailaban al compás de las notas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sonreían, alegres se tomaban de los brazos haciendo filas horizontales agitando sus piernas y sus manos. Riéndose de vez en cuando se divertían más en las ocasiones en que fugazmente juntaban sus labios unos con otros, acción que sorprendió al ángel quien no había visto antes ese gesto usarse de esa manera entre humanos del mismo sexo.

– ¡Caballeros! Por favor contrólense – les llamó la atención el que parecía ser el maestro el cual estaba parada en frente de ellos observándolos.

– Lo sentimos – le respondió un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que vestía un traje casi igual al de Crowley.

– Es la edad – dijo alguien más que estaba sentado junto a la ventana fumando un cigarrillo – No lo cree ¿Señor? – continúo, cuestionando esta vez al rubio el cual se sintió avergonzado al verse descubierto por todos husmeando.

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto el profesor quien tenía ojos cafés acompañados de un cabello castaño realmente bien peinado.

– Discúlpenme, me llamo Aziraphel – se presentó el Principado haciendo una leve reverencia – Yo solo vine a ver – siguió, dando un paso atrás con cuidado de no tropezar en las escaleras.

– No, nos gustan los mirones – le reclamo el humano de ojos verdes al parecer enojado al mismo tiempo que tomaba por el brazo a su compañero que antes había besado.

– Porque mejor no pasa y se une a nosotros – sugirió el instructor entusiasmado, caminando unos pasos hacia delante extendiendo sus brazos.

– Yo, no se… – de inmediato el ángel se negó moviendo sus manos energéticamente.

– ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan interesante no baile Gavvot? – cuestión el maestro tomando una de las manos del rubio, jalándolo hasta el centro del cuarto para después soltarlo.

Acercándose a donde estaban ambos el hombre que antes se encontraba fumando casi desnudo a Aziraphel con la mirada – Sin duda Dios hace milagros – comento al aire.

– Es su pasatiempo – dijo el Principado no entendiendo el contexto de las palabras.

– ¿Qué le parece si por hoy es nuestro invitado? – pregunto de nuevo el profesor acomodando sus ropas, queriendo lucir aún más presentable.

– Me encantaría – respondió el ángel entusiasmado por la idea de seguir viendo como aquellos humanos se divertían de una manera tan alegre.

– Bienvenido, querido – le dijo el aristócrata del cigarrillo prendiendo otro a la vez que volvía al sillón que estaba junto a la ventana donde también se sentó el rubio.

Aziraphel en pocos días paso de ser un espectador, al bailarín que tenía enamorados a todos los demás humanos del "Discreto Club de Caballeros" los cuales asistían a clases la mayoría de las veces solo para poder ver cómo movía su cuerpo alegremente provocando impuros deseos en los presentes que pasaban desapercibidos para él quien veía los regalos de cortejo como simples obsequios de sus compañeros que en ocasiones se peleaban por estar a su lado en el momento en que se tomaban por los brazos y daban unas cuantas vueltas juntos.

– ¿Te divertiste hoy? – acercándose a su lado mientras pasaba su mano discretamente por la espalda del Principado hasta colocarla en uno de sus hombros el instructor preguntó sonriente queriendo dar una perfecta imagen.

– Sublime — contesto el ángel. Acostumbrado al contacto que el humano tenía con él daba unas cuantas palmadas en el dorso de aquella mano.

El maestro viendo como su alumno favorito caminaba con dirección a las escaleras se apresuró a detenerle – Te vas tan pronto — le dijo tristemente casi rogándole que se quedará otro poco.

– Sí, tengo asuntos que atender — recordando su reunión con Crowley, Aziraphel no detuvo su marcha solo avanzo más lento.

– ¿Una cita? — inquirió el profesor sintiendo celos del afortunado que le había robado el corazón de su aprendiz.

– ¡No! — rápidamente el Principado movió la cabeza, nervioso de esas palabras. El cielo podría enterarse y nada bueno resultaría,

– Querido, no mientas — con un tono dulce el caballero que siempre fumaba se unió a la plática.

– Yo... — un ángel nunca rompía con los mandamientos de Dios – casi se mordía la lengua –, era lo que el rubio quería decirles, pero ni siquiera lo dejaron terminar.

– Sentir amor es el mejor don que el Todopoderoso nos dio — dijo el instructor elevando un dedo al aire como el mejor conocedor del mundo.

– Él y yo no somos diferentes — sin dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta a lo que se refería, Aziraphel pronuncio aquellas palabras.

– Eso no es un impedimento — le contesto su otro compañero a la vez que sacan un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Sí los dos se sienten bien al estar juntos no le veo el problema — siguió el maestro mirándolo con algo de tristeza que pasó desapercibida para el Principado quién pensaba en esas palabras.

– ¿Aunque sea prohibido? — pregunto nervioso el ángel al mismo tiempo que se frotaba las manos las cuales le empezaban a sudar.

– No puedes ocultar el verdadero amor porque si eso sucede entonces enfermeras — dándole una pequeña lección mientras calaba su cigarrillo el hombre le palmeó la espalda con amabilidad.

En su estadía en aquel club que pasaba desapercibido para los demás londinenses Aziraphel aprendió otras cosas demás de bailar, una fue que los hombres también podían besarse como las parejas lo hacían, otra era que al parecer a los humanos les gustaba obsequiarse regalos sin importar las fechas y la última se trataba más sobre el hecho que para aquellos seres tan frágiles el amor no conocía ningún límite ni siquiera el de "enemigos naturales". Después de aquel día el Principado constantemente se preguntaba — ya sin tanta culpa en su corazón — donde estaba el pelirrojo cada vez que no se veían.

Estaban teniendo un día tranquilo dentro de la librería, el pelirrojo bebía algo de vino caro mientras el ángel leía un tomo de sus tantas colecciones. Se encontraban aún en el 1800 ya había terminado la primera década y las cosas seguían su continua tranquilidad, a veces ambos no tenían más trabajo que el observar a la creación de Dios así que solían reunirse para pasar el tiempo, platicando, comiendo o contando sus experiencias a través de los años que llevaban existiendo.

– No te cansas de leer siempre lo mismo — la serpiente curioseaba entre los estantes llenos de encuadernados dándose cuenta que no había algo nuevo.

– Para nada querido — a Aziraphel en no le molestaba aprenderse casi de memoria los diálogos de sus viejos tomos porque aun así los disfrutaba como la primera vez.

Quedándose en blanco por un momento el demonio solo pensó en la última palabra que su compañero había pronunciado ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido a usarla? Acaso durmió tanto que se perdió de algo — Deberías leer un nuevo escrito — pero dejando las cosas de lado siguió con la plática — Puedo recomendarte uno — sugirió, sacando un poco su lengua con malicia.

Aquella frase tomo por sorpresa al Principado que despegó la vista de su tomo — Me encantaría — respondió sonriendo algo emocionado.

Obteniendo la aceptación que deseaba Crowley chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un libro de varias páginas y pasta dura dónde se leía el título: Cuentos de la Infancia y del Hogar de los Hermanos Grimm — La primera edición, autografiado — pronuncio entregándole a Aziraphel el encuadernado con la dedicatoria que llevaba su nombre.

Sintiendo el amor crecer como un cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo humano desde el estómago hasta su corazón el ángel tomo el libro algo tembloroso — No debiste — pronunció siendo educado, aunque se moría de ganas por exhibir su nueva posesión. Quitándole importancia al asunto el pelirrojo hizo una mueca con su rostro sin decir palabra alguna volviendo a llenar su copa con el vino que tanto le gustaba. Tiempo después y a pesar de que aquel género no era de su agrado el rubio guardó su tomo en un lugar seguro donde las manos de sus clientes no lo estropearan.

Algunos años después sintiendo curiosidad por aquellos libros compro la nueva novela escrita por Mary Shelley que por el año de 1818 tenía muy buena aceptación a pesar de que tocaba algunos temas tabúes para la época como el de saquear tumbas y revivir a los muertos.

— Espero esto no les de ideas a los humanos — preocupado Aziraphel no dejaba de leer aquella historia llena de ficción.

— Frankenstein — murmuró la serpiente dándole un rápido vistazo a la portado reconociendo de inmediato el título — No lo creo — hablo en voz alta tratando de calmar a su compañero.

— Nadie debe querer ser igual a Dios — dijo el Principado cambiando la hoja, reflexionando sobre la historia.

— Sí, quién podría manejar todo ese estrés — menciono el demonio con sarcasmo haciendo aparecer en su mano dos copas de vidrio.

— Al final el doctor recibió su penitencia — continúo el ángel meditando mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecían.

— En el infierno él recibiría un reconocimiento — divertido Crowley comenzó a llenar los recipientes hasta el tope con el vino que acababa de comprar.

— Claro, ofendió al Todopoderoso — sintiéndose de repente más etéreo que en otras ocasiones el rubio miro de mala gana a su compañero.

— Existen cosas peores — admitió el pelirrojo sentándose en el nuevo sillón con forro de tartán que adornaba la librería.

— Supongo — recordando la caída que sucedió miles de años atrás Aziraphel dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida sintiéndose algo nostálgico.

— Por cierto, toma — cambiando el tema abruptamente la serpiente extendió su mano la cual sostenía un presente.

— Oh, no te hubieras molestado — respondió el Principado sintiendo aquel cosquilleo de nuevo en su estómago, tal vez había contraído alguna enfermedad humana.

— Tenía pensado dártelos antes — pronunció el demonio bebiéndose la mitad de su copa de una sola sentada. Necesitaba armarse de valor.

— ¿Cuándo Gabriel llegó de imprevisto? — cuestionó el rubio por aquella vez que el arcángel junto a Sandalphon sorpresivamente entraron a su librería con la intención de regresarlo al cielo por su ascenso, aunque al final cambiaron de opinión gracias a la grandeza del Creador.

— Sí, esa vez tuve que desaparecer sin dejar rastro — contesto Crowley sonriendo rememorando la increíble actuación que tuve que hacer para que no se llevarán al ángel de la Tierra porque después de todo haya arriba era un lugar muy aburrido.

— Como olvidarlo — dándole la razón a su compañero Aziraphel abrió la caja de chocolates probándolos de inmediato, derritiéndose ante el sabor tan perfecto de los pequeños dulces.

De todos los pecados que rodeaban al mundo entero el que más provocaba al pelirrojo era el observar los gestos que hacía el Principado cada vez que se deleitaba con algún postre que le gustará, cómo en ese cautivador momento donde cada parte de su ser ansiaba devorar al ángel quién gemía ligeramente estimulándolo sin saberlo. Nadie podría negar que él tenía un gran autocontrol.

Durante la tercera década de aquel año el rubio se encontró con un nuevo libro de profecías que agrandaría su colección, se llamaba La Dolorosa Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo el cual estaba escrito con base en las visiones que Ana Catalina Clemens Brentano tuvo durante algún tiempo y quién se lo firmo en la contraportada con la linda dedicatoria dónde le deseaba que su fe nunca mermara a pesar de las circunstancias.

Dos años tuvieron que pasará para que después de algún tiempo Aziraphel y la serpiente del Edén volvieran a reunirse esta vez en el Teatro de San Carlos lugar en el cual se representaría por primera vez la ópera nombrada Lucia di Lammermoor que tenía como único compositor a Gaetano Donizetti un humano quien era buen amigo de ambos y que no dudó en invitarlos a la que sería su mayor obra maestra así que sin pensarlo los dos usaron sus mejores ropas para llegar con ayuda de algún milagro hasta Italia país donde era el lugar del estreno. Los dos se sentaron uno a lado del otro, listos para disfrutar lo que venía a continuación.

En la segunda escena del último acto el demonio que estaba en los palcos no dejaba de sentirse hechizado por la actuación tan magistral que la soprano realizaba — en el papel de Lucía —, bajando desde el segundo piso por las escaleras cubierta de sangre la cual llamativa sobresalía de su blanco vestido de novia. Ella había cometido un asesinato, al volverse loca por no poder estar con su amor Edgardo terminó matando a su prometido Arturo en la noche de bodas — El arte de la humanidad nunca me decepcionada — le dijo al Principado quién veía la escena sin parpadear.

— Algo sangrienta en esta ocasión — preciso el ángel despegando los prismáticos de sus ojos para poder observar mejor como su compañero disfrutaba de la interpretación. Sin duda Crowley ahora llamaba más su atención que antes.

Era 1845 cuando Aziraphel se encontraba en el parque St. James esperando impaciente por el pelirrojo quién lo llevaría a Nueva York en lo que sería su primera visita a aquel lugar del cual se hablaba maravillas en la época diciendo que era el país más revolucionario del momento algo que él quería ver con sus propios ojos.

— ¿Listo? — pregunto la serpiente el cual llegaba caminando, pisando el verde césped despreocupado a pesar del anuncio que prohibía esa acción.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — pero en vez de enojarse por el retardo el Principado quiso saber si estaba vestido para la ocasión.

Pensando por un momento las palabras que usaría el demonio miro de arriba abajo a su compañero — Angelical — respondió porque no podía decir otra cosa que fuera impropia.

Sintiéndose completamente seguro de sí mismo el rubio sonrió preparándose para el milagroso viaje que harían — ¿Nos vamos? — dijo ansioso con las manos sudorosas una reacción humana que le desagradaba mucho.

— Claro — arreglándose el traje negro Crowley chasqueo los dedos haciendo que ambos llegarán hasta la calle de Broadway lugar en el que se encontraba el City Hotel dónde se hospedarían en diferentes cuartos a gusto del ángel.

— Seguro que es aquí querido —dudoso Aziraphel observaba la fachada del edificio pensando que era muy diferente a los cuartos que se rentaban en Inglaterra.

— Es el único que existe — aclaro el pelirrojo comenzando a cruzar la calle seguido de su compañero. Acercándose a la puerta de vidrio del hotel los dos entraron y pidieron en la recepción sus habitaciones recibiendo un ticket con el número de las mismas. Subieron por las escaleras para después cada uno acomodarse dentro de sus aposentos los cuales gracias a los milagros se mantenían cerrados ya que no contaban con algún tipo de llaves.

Por la tarde, alrededor de las seis la serpiente esperaba a el Principado en la entrada del hotel irían a comprar el New York Evening Mirror para poder leer la nueva historia de Edgar Allan Poe "El Cuervo" quién era un conocido del demonio y del cual el rubio había escuchado hablar demasiadas veces en Londres comenzando a sentir sin querer curiosidad sobre la forma en que este hombre escribía. El demonio decidió entonces que su viaje era una excelente forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro como decían algunas personas.

— ¿Me lo firmara? — inquirió Aziraphel dudoso por el favor que recibiría sabiendo que Poe no era un hombre al que le gustará mucho tener contacto con otras personas.

— Sí, nos han invitado a cenar — respondió Crowley recordando las palabras que Virginia – la esposa de Allan – le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás, cuando él había ido de visita para leer el borrador de "El corazón delator"

— Estupendo — alegrándose de inmediato el Principado comenzó a caminar hacia el carruaje que acababa de llegar.

— Después de ti — amablemente el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del vehículo en el cual ambos viajarían tan cómodos como se podía.

En aquella cena Edgar recibió el milagro de un ángel que le sirvió para poder escribir numerosos cuentos, poemas e historias, pero por desgracia también el demonio le maldijo con varias enfermedades y adicciones que lamentablemente lo llevaron a su muerte.

— Espero esta vez no haya tanta sangre — con el programa de esa noche entre sus manos Aziraphel se acomodaba en su asiento de primera fila.

— Solo veremos un melodrama — un poco fastidiado por el tema que la ópera trataría Crowley se cruzaba de piernas.

— Al parecer Giuseppe se esmeró — queriendo cambiar el tema el Principado recordó la invitación que recibieron ambos para que se presentarán en el teatro La Fenice para ver La Traviata.

— Está tardando mucho — aún así el pelirrojo seguía ignorando cualquier tipo de agradable comunicación.

— Mira, el telón se está abriendo — dándole gracias a Dios el ángel señaló hacia el escenario donde la soprano encargada de dar vida a Violetta aparecía. Tal vez no fue la mejor actuación o puesta en escena que el rubio vio durante todos esos años que llevaba viviendo, pero algo dentro de él quedó encantado cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de "Siempre Libera" una canción que reforzó aquella idea en su cabeza que venía viajando desde años atrás cuando tomaba clases de Gavvot: El latido del universo era el amor y este a su vez era un martirio y una deliciosa para el corazón.

En el último acto Aziraphel no pudo contenerse ni un poco por lo que dejo que varias lagrimas resbalaran de sus ojos ante el trágico desenlace de Violetta, así que como un agradecimiento por hacerle experimentar tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo chasqueo sus dedos dándole el milagro a La Traviata de redimirse en sus futuras representaciones.

Algunos años pasaron llegando hasta 1854 cuando la serpiente ya no se encontraba de mal humor — él hubiera preferido haber visto una obra de humor a otro drama —. En aquel entonces había seguido minuciosamente a cierto humano que le llamó mucho la atención cuando era adolescente, sentía dentro de sus entrañas que algo bueno para el infierno acarrearía la existencia de ese hombre quien para la fecha era un adulto y el demonio no estaba errado ante ese pensamiento porque la marca que fundo aquel sujeto se caracterizó por ser un estandarte que las personas con cierto dinero solo podrían darse ocasionando envidia entre la creación del Todopoderoso. Louis Vuitton así se dio a conocer al mundo entero aquel humano cuando un buen día inauguró su primera línea de ropa la cual Crowley quien tenía un pecado con la moda, el status y las compras adquirió de manera inmediata otorgándole un milagro demoníaco a la empresa que conllevó el expandir sus horizontes a otro tipo de áreas que también estaban dentro del alcance de la humanidad, logrando con ello que Vuitton se posicionara dentro de las principales industrias representantes de las ganancias y los pecados. El pelirrojo había inventado sin querer las costosas prendas de diseñador.

Ciertamente para ambos el pasar demasiados años separados por aquellos momentos era un asunto fácil de sobrellevar, por ejemplo, los dos terminaron encontrándose nuevamente cerca del año 1862 cuando Víctor Hugo público su obra llamada "Los miserables" la cual el Principado adquirió el mismo día de la primera venta. Los dos tuvieron una corta plática dónde una cansada serpiente le explicó a un entusiasta ángel que dormiría por algún tiempo hasta se sintiera de nuevo en buen estado ya que comenzaba a mudar de piel — una explicación que prefirió omitir en aquel momento —. El rubio no tuvo problemas ante esa decisión, él muy bien sabía que podía hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo así que se despidió amablemente deseándole a su compañero pronta recuperación. Sin perder tiempo el demonio regreso a su hogar, una casa ubicada dentro de un caro distrito, elegantemente amueblada por finas cosas que le daban un toque aún más elevado a todo el recinto, en aquel lugar la cómoda cama se llevaba cualquier trofeo y era en la cual Crowley se acostó con el pijama ya puesta durmiéndose de inmediato no contando con que después de algunos meses las pesadillas llenarían su mente.

El Sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, brillando incandescente lastimaba las pupilas de sus amarillos ojos que trataban de verlo directamente sin lentes. Despacio caminaba por los senderos de St. James admirando todo a su alrededor desde los patos hasta los verdes árboles que se alzaban frondosos en el lugar, seguía algún tipo de línea imaginaria que lo llevaba a la banca que solía compartir con Aziraphel quien seguramente estaría esperándolo sentado, apacible, sosteniendo algunas migas de pan entre sus suaves manos. Pero no al llegar el sitio se encontraba solo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien, al parecer los humanos habían desaparecido de su alrededor una clara advertencia que le pasó desapercibida aunado a eso el Principado nunca le cancelaría alguna salida más si existían crepas de por medio.

— No lo busques Crowley — aquella voz seca era la de Hastur el cual le llamaba desde el pequeño carro de helados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — de inmediato el pelirrojo pregunto sintiéndose angustiado.

— Creíste que no me daría cuenta — caminando a paso lento el duque del infierno se acercó a él sonriendo, enseñando sus podridos dientes.

— ¡Aziraphel! — grito desesperado la serpiente comenzando a correr en dirección contraria.

— ¡Nosotros sabemos todo! — le advirtió Hastur riendo histérico mientras se convertía en un mar de gusanos que lo atrapó, ahogándolo en el dolor — Tarde o temprano él lo sabrá — continuo, susurrándole al oído como advertencia de lo que pasaría por congeniar con el enemigo — Y los dos sufrirán — porque el tormento de los infiernos no conocía límites.

— ¡No! — entonces el demonio despertó sudando a mares reconociendo en su ser por primera vez el temor verdadero aquel que le hacía temblar al igual que una hoja de papel a pesar de tener un alma oscura. Sin dudarlo aquella madrugado no durmió de nuevo esperando hasta el amanecer para llamar al ángel y pedirle que se vieran donde siempre lo hacían.

Quizá el deseo de Crowley era descabellado incluso para él mismo, pero reconociendo lo que podía hacer el agua bendita Aziraphel no dudo ni un segundo en negarse, aquello era un suicidio con todas las letras él mismo había visto desde el cielo como los demonios se deshacían en Sodoma cuando Sandalphon les roció agua bendita así que su miedo estaba muy bien fundamentado más si se trataba del pelirrojo a quien a pesar de ser su enemigo no quería verle muerto. Por lo que bajo ningún motivo le daría lo que quería, aunque eso significaba alejarse de su compañía por un momento.

"Confraternizar" era la palabra que había usado el rubio para describir su relación, algo que sorprendió al demonio en primera instancia el cual indignado regreso a su casa en Mayfair decepcionado y más preocupado que antes. Ahora ¿Que haría? Dormir era una buena opción así que esperando que la iluminación llegará a su mente fue hasta su elegante cama con negras sábanas de seda a descansar unos años más, al fin y al cabo, aquel siglo no era tan interesante. La revolución industrial no le llamaba mucho la atención.

— Es un holgazán — Ligur quién estaba de brazos cruzados en la oficina de Belcebú miraba con odio a Crowley el cual dormía sobre el suelo del infierno.

Ante esta situación el señor de las moscas rodó los ojos harta de que la serpiente no despertara, llevaban media hora así, por lo que sin perder un momento más chasqueo los dedos volviendo a la realidad al pelirrojo con algo de sorpresa — Mi señora — dijo casi gritando sin entender.

— No sabía que eras pariente de Belfegor — maldiciendo sobre cualquier maldición el príncipe del infierno colocó su puño sobre su mejilla.

— Solo tomaba un pequeño descanso — aclaro el demonio acomodando su pijama nerviosamente.

— Nosotros no necesitamos eso — proclamó Ligur enojado por la mentira que su odioso compañero acababa de decir.

— Como sea — cansada Belcebú interrumpió — Tienes un nuevo encargo — continúo hablando dirigiéndose a Crowley quien fingía ponerle atención. Vaya descarado — En Rusia — aquello no le agrado en nada a la serpiente el cual deseaba oponerse — Con el zar Alejandro II — pero ni tiempo tuvo de hablar, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de regreso en su hogar con un círculo de evocación quemado bajo sus pies. ¡Por Satanás! Pensó el pelirrojo quejándose.

Era 1877 cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo el demonio y Aziraphel volvieron a encontrarse. Queriendo limar asperezas Crowley decidió que lo mejor para ambos sería ver algo de ballet clásico, cosa que encantaría al Principado conociendo sus gustos refinados. La serpiente se había encargado personalmente de hacerle llegar la invitación a su compañero quién como parte del ya conocido ritual al principio se negó para a continuación ser convencido por el pelirrojo el cual le prometió una buena comida acompañada de un delicioso postre porque, aunque Rusia era fría él se había encargado de darle un toque más "celestial" — irónicamente hablando — a su cultura culinaria.

El lago de los cisnes así se llamaba la puesta en escena que se presentaría en el Teatro Bolshói. El demonio tenía como era de imaginarse asientos en primera fila que ambos disfrutaron al poder observar y sentir desde lo más cercano la coreografía de los bailarines quienes con delicadas formas podían ejecutar difíciles secuencias de pasos con una total exactitud algo que dejó por demás maravillado a Crowley el cual admiraba la perfección que llegaban a alcanzar los cuerpos humanos al moldearse de acuerdo a las necesidades. Fue entonces que al siguiente día de la función cuando el rubio ya no estaba en Moscú que él secretamente comenzó a practicar ballet uniéndose a una de las más prestigiosas escuelas del momento La Academia del Bolshói, resultando por obvias razones en uno de los mejores alumnos gracias a su innata flexibilidad. El hecho fue que nunca necesito hacer uso de su poder demoníaco.

Transcurrieron diez años donde Aziraphel vivió en Londres, sin tener casi contacto con el pelirrojo se sumergió aún más entre sus libros y lecturas que llegaban a veces a tardar semanas en terminar, el Principado había optado por expandir sus horizontes tal como la serpiente se lo aconsejo tiempo atrás así que comenzó a comprar escritos de diferentes géneros descubriendo que las novelas de misterio podían darle el mismo disfrute que los dramas los cuales coleccionaba de esta forma Arthur Conan Doyle se llevaba la estandarte de su autor favorito además de haberse convertido en su amigo desde que leyó "Estudio en Escarlata" libro que por supuesto tenía firmado con una pequeña dedicatoria a su nombre y la cual le costó mucho trabajo conseguir porque por aquella década no podía realizar más milagros de los necesarios ya que el demonio se encontraba en Rusia todavía. Este hecho ayudo a ambos para que en 1892 pudieran ser quienes vieran la primera interpretación del Cascanueces en Moscú.

— Querido – dijo el ángel sin quitar la vista del escenario – ¿Por qué no eres el Príncipe? – continúo preguntando algo desconcertado al ver que un humano cualquiera era el que bailaba.

— Mi Jefe no me ha dado un aumento – respondió Crowley pensando en la realeza que vivía en los diferentes círculos del infierno. A Belcebú no le gustaría tenerlo como familiar.

— Me refiero al reino de los dulces – girando su rostro para poder ver a su compañero Aziraphel se molestó un poco arrugando el itinerario entre sus manos.

Arqueando sus cejas el pelirrojo se quedó un momento en blanco tardando en contestar — No sería justo – menciono después de unos instantes.

— ¿Por qué? – sorprendido el Principado no dejo de mirarlo, esperando la respuesta con algo de ilusión en sus ojos azules que resplandecían antes las luces del Teatro Bolshói.

— Mis habilidades no son humanas – claro él era un demonio aquello le ayudaba, pero su maestría sobre su cuerpo también era indiscutible.

— Oh Crowley – sonriendo con ternura, apretando sus labios, como en muchas otras ocasiones lo hacia el ángel suspiro levemente.

— Ni lo menciones – Crowley no quería escuchar el agradecimiento de su compañero porque sabía que existía otra razón la cual por más simple que fuera tenía un gran peso: Sentía vergüenza al saber que el rubio lo vería ahí en el escenario bailando con los humanos, nadie debía enterarse de ello.

Aquella noche el gran talón rojo cayo al final de la función dándole termino a la reunión que podría pasar como cita dependiendo de los ojos que los vieran caminar por el patio rojo conversando sobre sus actividades animadamente mientras sus energías danzaban sin tocarse manteniéndolos cálidos a pesar del clima tal vez solo ellos dos eran los único que aún no se daban cuenta del significado de las cosas que crecían poco a poco.

En la última década de 1800 mucho antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a Londres, Aziraphel se encontraba por demás entusiasmado al saber que Óscar Wilde firmaría algunos libros durante un evento privado debido al creciente apogeo que había tenido gracias a sus escritos, para ese entonces el Principado ya tenía entre sus manos varios encuadernados del escritor entre ellos el nombrado como "Poemas" – su favorito – así que sin pensar en las consecuencias chasqueo los dedos provocando que milagrosamente contara con una de las tantas entradas que se repartieron solo entre los conocidos de Wilde. No hubo mucho que decir después de aquello, Oscar quedo flechado con la educación y el físico del ángel quien sobresalía mucho de los demás por su pulcra vestimenta que lograba que su blanca piel resaltase, pero fue aun peor cuando el escritor se dio cuenta que con Aziraphel las pláticas fluían tal cual el agua en un río compartiendo conocimientos que parecían ancestrales.

– La tentación es lo único que no puedo contener – dijo Wilde alguna vez en algún momento antes de besar los rosados labios del Principado quien desconcertado recibió aquel ligero contacto. Sin poder responder solo arrugo su entrecejo para después apartarse.

– Que hablen de uno es espantoso. Que no hablen, es peor – comento Oscar en otra oportunidad un tanto enojado con el ángel al cual quería enseñarle que lo mejor era quitarse algunos prejuicios de encima y vivir plenamente.

– Nada que valga la pena se puede enseñar – menciono el escritor cuando impaciente el rubio le pidió que le mostrara como él podría entender mejor las situaciones sobre el buen gusto, la vida y el amor que parecía ahora un tema tan difícil de comprender.

– La gente es tan solo aburrida o encantadora. No buena o mala – entonces ¿Dónde quedaba Crowley? pensó Aziraphel al escuchar aquellas palabras cuando sin querer comenzó a hablar de él a Wilde quien le miro entendiendo en unos cuantos minutos con la comprensión humana que tenía la situación. A veces el demonio podía ser encantador.

El principado en ocasiones no entendía la forma en que la creación de Dios podía llegar a odiar a todo lo que le rodeaba incluso a sus hermanos hombres así que solía sentirse mal por Oscar cuando le agredían – Como mala persona, soy un completo desastre – fue la respuesta que este le dio dejándolo sin comentarios.

– Todos vivimos en las cloacas, pero algunos miramos a las estrellas – reflexiona Wilde acerca del amigo no amigo del ángel quien por aquel instante cambio su perspectiva sobre la serpiente al darse cuenta que quizá en realidad no era completamente malo. No todas las ordenes que se cumplen expresan los verdaderos deseos.

– La mejor manera de librarse de una tentación, es caer en ella – antes de morir, antes de tan siquiera pensar en cualquier otro horrendo final el escritor le dio un último consejo al rubio el cual todo tiempo vio en él una compañía de la que aprendió muchas cosas sobre la humanidad otorgándole diferentes puntos de vista a su supuesto infinito conocimiento – Te sentirás ansioso y en ocasiones confundido, pero eso es mejor a quedarse con el pensamiento de: ¿Qué pasaría si…? En la cabeza – era lógico padecer miedo los humanos lo experimentaban todo el tiempo, recordaba Aziraphel sintiendo sus tibias lagrimas sobre las mejillas mientras veía la lápida de Oscar dejando algunas flores sobre ella, aunque no se puede vivir todo el tiempo de esa forma, reconoció volviéndose un poco más valiente de lo que ya era – Dios no puede castigar el amor – "¿Oh sí?" un ser etéreo no debía tener dudas, entonces, porque el Principado sentía que el Todopoderoso se había equivocado al negarse a tener a Wilde en el reino de los cielos.

El infierno podía ser solitario a pesar de estar saturado, el pelirrojo lo sabía así que se sorprendió cuando todos se aglomeraba en la entrada – ¿Quién llego? – pregunto a uno de los demonios mensajeros que usaban a menudo.

– El amante de un ángel – le respondió Hastur sonriendo, algo no muy común por lo que significaba peligro para todos.

– No lo parece – dijo Crowley dándole una mirada rápida al humano que vestía ropa totalmente oscura y sin estilo como la de los aristócratas ingleses.

– Se llama Oscar Wilde, mi señor – respondió el demonio con pequeños cuernos hechos de sus cabellos negros a la vez que revisaba sus papeles.

– No es sorprendente, él hizo el trabajo que te correspondía – sosteniendo un cigarro entre sus dientes Hastur contemplo entusiasmado la duda en los ojos de Crowley – Tentó al Principado – siguió casi soltando una pequeña risa como si hubiera hecho una mala broma.

Perder la compostura en el infierno no era adecuado, todos recordarían aquel hecho durante miles de años incluso aun después de la extinción de la Tierra por lo que, mintiendo, sarcástico el pelirrojo dijo – Deberían darle un puesto aquí – al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes para poder limpiarlos.

– Lo llevare a su destino – sin conseguir lo que realmente deseaba el duque del infierno se alejó caminando hacia el humano quien sin oponerse avanzo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del infierno que era interrumpida por la leve luz de las velas en los candelabros.

La serpiente salió de aquel lúgubre lugar directo hasta su hogar, entro, subió las escaleras, se cambió la ropa y durmió profundamente alejando cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, no quería pensar, no quería enfurecerse, no quería renegar ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso debería de estar acostumbrado, pero no era así aun algo dentro de él dolía no desgarrándole, aunque si mermaba su energía.


End file.
